Fighting Love
by Lady Manami
Summary: Kagome has been infatuated with her Tae Kwon Do Master, Sesshomaru Takeda, since she first laid eyes on him last year. Now after learning he has a new girlfriend name Kagura Kaze, Kagome begins to create a scheme...Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: He has a what!

**A/N: This is my second story for Inuyasha and my inspiration came from my love of the art of Tae Kwon Do, currently I'm a yellow belt and am now training for my orange belt! Hope you guys like my story! ;)**

**Full Summary: Kagome has been infatuated with her Tae Kwon Do Master, Sesshomaru Takeda, since she first laid eyes on him last year. Now after learning he has a new girlfriend name Kagura Kaze, Kagome begins to create a scheme to break them up with a project she named, Operation: Sesshy Break-up.**

Chapter One 

He has a what!

The damn clock couldn't be any slower today, especially since it was last period till school was over. Blue eyes pierced the school clock above the blackboard where her history teacher, Mrs. Han, was writing Japan's history during the Feudal Era. History was her best subject and would study the textbook after she arrived from her karate class this evening. Tonight Master Takeda was going to hold a small tournament between his students, not to mention the winner has the chance to face him in a match.

She sighs as she pictures herself against Master Takeda in a match, just the two of them. A smile formed on her face as she could hardly contain a squeal that wanted to burst out of her throat. "Ms. Higurashi, are you paying attention to anything I have just said?" Mrs. Han asked placing her hand on her hip as she sternly watched the young teen. Kagome quickly snap back to attention and smiled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Um, well you see…" She started to explain when the bell rang, saving her. "Good afternoon Mrs. Han and see you tomorrow!" she replied quickly as she dashes out the door with her things.

Mrs. Han stared blankly at the door and shook her head with a slight smile on. That Higurashi girl was something else. She was the only one in her class that seem to always not pay attention in class and yet pass her tests with flying colors. "Well, I hope she's ready for tomorrows pop quiz on the Feudal Era." She muttered to herself as she went to her desk.

Kagome ran down the hall and made a sharp turn on the corner. She collided painfully and fell on her backside, with her books scattering onto the floor of the crowded hallway. She looked up to see what she hit and her eyes widen upon whom it was. 'Damn, of all people it had to be him.' she cursed inwardly to herself. "Kagome, this is the second time this week, you've been assaulting me." The tall dark haired man said in a teasing voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes at his choice of words.

"I think you mean 'accident', assault seems too large of a word for your vocabulary, Naraku." She said spitefully as she gathered her books. Naraku narrowed his brightly colored brown eyes that could pass as red and kneeled to be her level on the floor in a squat. He grabs her chin within his hand and forced her to face him. He reveled in the way her azure eyes widen slightly in fear. "You better be careful of how you speak to me from now on Kagome, I might not allow it in the near future." He said with a husky voice as he gently rubbed his thumb along her soft cheek.

Kagome swallowed lightly as she silently prayed for him to leave her alone. Even if she did use her Tae Kwon Do on him Naraku would only countered it with his own Judo. "Don't you have class or something better to do then harass me you jerk." She said as she smacked his hand away and quickly left with her things. He smirked as he stood to his full height, long wavy black hair falling over his shoulder as he turned to watch her retreating form. There was Kagome Higurashi for you, always spunky and feisty, which is one of the reasons he was so infatuated with her. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll be mines sooner or later." He said to himself as he left to his own locker.

Naraku never ceased to make her heart race a mile per hour every time he touched her and it wasn't in a good way either. Not like how Master Takeda made her heart race and always managed to make butterflies fly in her stomach when she sees him. She opened her locker and put her books away, remembering to take her history text with her in her book bag. She just had a feeling Mrs. Han was going to give a pop quiz tomorrow.

"Hey Kagome, I'm shock to actually see you here after the bell rang ten minutes ago. Your usually already out and to class with _Master Takeda_." That voice could only belong to her best friend, Sango Tenchi. She closed her locker and gave her friend a narrowed looked. "It's a tragedy isn't Sango-chan. To think I've wasted ten whole minutes from spending time with my Sesshy." She said dramatically as they both laughed. "Geez, Kagome don't ever consider in going to acting." Sango told her as they headed out the school building.

The browned haired girl pulled out her I-pod and plugged in one headphone to her left ear. "So, where you heading Sango?" Kagome asked as Sango ran a hand through her loose hair. "Well I have to pick up Kohaku from soccer after school so I was wondering if I could go and watch you take your class. I haven't gone in a while." She said as Kagome smiled. "Yes, now you'll get to see me go one on one with Master Takeda after I win the small tournament today." The black haired girl said excited.

Sango watched her friend's excitement and shook her head. She went in front of Kagome and stopped. "Kagome, I thought your crush on your master would last a month after you started class a year ago, but it seems it has developed into something more." Sango looked with suspicious at Kagome and from the sudden change of color in her best friend's face she was right. Her mahogany eyes widen in realization as her mouth opened slightly. "Your in love with him aren't you!" she exclaimed as Kagome quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The students from her school turned to watch the two and whisper silently to one another. "Sango, do you want the entire school to know." She whispered fiercely.

Sango had a look of thought on her face before shaking her head no. "Good." Kagome said relieved as she released her hand from her mouth. "Since when?" Sango asked as Kagome's cheeks turned to a light blush. "Remembered when I told you they needed a cleaner to help a few months ago. Well I offered to stay and it was only Sesshy and I for the next half hour, cleaning and talking." She started her blue eyes taking a dreamy look in them. "Yeah, I remembered you wouldn't stop talking about it for two weeks." Sango replied to her question. "Well you see I really got to know him after that and my crush became stronger, especially when he walked me home afterwards." She said as they walked down the street and cross to another.

Sango had long turn off her I-pod to listen to Kagome. "Wow, but you do know that he's your teacher right?" Sango asked her as Kagome looked at her strangely. "Well, duh, he's been training me for the past year. If only I could get him to go out for lunch with me." She thought out loud to herself. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and both girls stopped. "Hello, earth to Kagome. You can't go out with your teacher, its forbidden and against the law." Sango informed her, as Kagome's expression became one of shock. "What! Why, there are no rules when it comes to love, Sango." She told the browned haired girl.

"That's true, but does your _Sesshy_ feel the same way as you do?" Sango asked as Kagome averted her eyes on something else besides her friend's awaiting eyes. Sango took this as a no, or at least as unsure. "He will in time." Kagome finally answered as she continued to walk towards her karate school. Sango let out a sigh and jogged to catch up with the sulking girl. "Kagome I didn't mean it in anyway, just curios is all, but you have to admit what if he doesn't recuperate the same feelings?" She started to explain. "I don't want to see you hurt and in trouble that's all." She added as Kagome glances at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I know Sango, it's just that I'm only fifteen and he's twenty three. I'll be sixteen in three months and he'll be twenty-four in six." She said as Sango rose an amuse brow. "So you know his birthday too, any ideas on what you're getting him?" She asked hoping to change the subject for Kagome's sake. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks with a look of horror on her face. "Kami, I forgot about that!" she exclaimed as if it was the end of the world. She quickly grabbed Sango's shoulders and shook the poor teen. "Kagome, calm down you have more than enough time I'm sure." She said as she pulled away from Kagome.

They approached the school and could see Master Takeda from the large clear window upstairs teaching a class to the younger students. "Oh Kami, look at him Sango he's so committed to what he does." Kagome said almost faintly as her azure eyes darken and glisten in a dreamy state as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, bringing out the color of her eyes. Sango playfully rolled her eyes and dragged the semi-conscious girl inside the building. "Kagome get a grip we're inside." She said snapping her fingers in front of Kagome breaking her out of her trance.

Kagome smiled nervously as she closed one eye. "I spaced out didn't I?" she asked as Sango nodded. "I'm going to change and see if I can help out, see you later." She said as she headed to the female changing room besides the bathroom. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Kagome." A voice said causing Kagome to close her eyes and tighten her fist before she turned around and glared at the voice of her enemy. "Hello, Kikyo didn't know you even knew about martial arts or what it meant, guess I was wrong, neh? What brings you here?" Kagome insulted causing the raven-haired teen to narrow her eyes in anger.

"Very funny, but I do know what martial arts is and I'm here for my free class. I haven't decided if I wanted to follow through with it or not, but now that I realize you attend this school I might change my mind. Isn't that _great_." Kikyo said with a smirk on with her hands placed over her hips. Kagome felt her brow twitch and resisted to let out a long groan of dismay. This was just great, not only had she have to deal with seeing Kikyo's face in school, but also in her sanctuary in karate school. Then again when it came to sparring she would most likely beat the crap out of her. That lighten her mood up. "Yeah, it's just peachy Kikyo, I can't wait." She said with an evil smile and narrowed eyes before she left to change leaving Kikyo alone to think over that creepy smile.

A few minutes later Kagome appeared from the changing room fully dressed in her karate suit, which was a black suit with Tae Kwon Do written in Japanese along the sides of her outer legs and back of her shirt. The semi red belt she wore was tied tightly yet loose enough for her to move. The suit revealed little of the curves she had unlike her school uniform that show her wide hips, slime waist and full chest. She had picked up her waist length hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

She looked over to see Sango sitting on the benches watching the younger students perform their forms for their upcoming test in a few months to achieve their orange belts. She looked over to her right upon hearing the door opened and saw one of her friends. "Hey Miroku, didn't think you'd show up after yesterday." She said with a teasing smile. "Nothing shall break my spirits Kagome, and besides it wasn't that bad." He defended himself as he folded his arms across his chest. "Really then why were you crying when we were given two hundred squats?" She asked as his brow twitched. "It's simple really, I had something in my eye is all." He replied as Kagome raised a skeptical brow. "Uh-huh, anyway Sango's back." She said slyly as the dark haired teen quickly began to search for. "My dear Sango has return once again to grace me with her presence." He said as he spotted her in the benches. "I'll see you in class Kags." He said and with that quickly left.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Those two whether they believed it or not were prefect for one another. Just as she was about to enter inside to help Master Takeda with class a voice called out to her from behind. "Excuse me Ms." Kagome turned around and found a beautiful woman before her with dark hair held in a elegant bun, red lipstick painted beautifully on shapely lips and bright colored eyes that could pass off as red. They reminded her of the color of Naraku's eyes. The woman also had a nice figure to her petite body.

"Yes, are you lost? There's a mall just four blocks down from here." She told the woman ignorant as she closed her eyes slightly offended by this little brat. "Actually, I'm sure that I am not lost, I'm here to see Sesshomaru." She said as she gently began to fan herself. Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes. Why would this woman want to see her Sesshy? She didn't seem like the type who would participate in a sport especially martial art. "Um, he's teaching a class right now, but if you give me your name I'll let him know." She said smiling politely. "Tell him its Kagura Kaze."

Kagome spoke the name and remembered it as she instructed the woman to take a seat. She was about to enter into the sliding doors leading to the class when she forgot to ask Kagura something. "Excuse me, but are you a friend of Master Takeda?" Kagome asked gently with a light shake of her head. Kagura smirked as she raised a brow. "How about more like his girlfriend, sweetie." She said smugly as Kagome's eyes widen in shock. "Girlfriend?" She yelled catching Sango and Miroku's attention as the room began to spin. 'He couldn't, since when. I've never seen her here before.' She thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Kagome!" Her name was the last thing she heard before she passed out into total darkness of unconsciousness.

"Kagome wake up!" a voice called out to her as she moaned lightly. She recognized that voice and slowly began to open her eyes to see silver hair and amber eyes that could past for gold. "Sesshy?" she called out uncertain. "Sesshy?" Came Kagura's annoyed voice with a tint of jealousy in her voice. "It is only a nickname Kagura, no need to over react." Sesshomaru said calmly as Kagura pouted and walked away with a huff. "Oh, Kagome are you alright. You just past out of no where!" Sango said worried as she felt her forehead for any signs of fever.

When she didn't detect one she pulled her hand back and glared half-heartily at her best friend. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said as Kagome smiled weakly. "How are you feeling wildfire?" Sesshomaru asked using his nickname for his favorite student. Though his voice wasn't filled with concern Kagome could see it in his eyes. She could tell by the change of his eye color, whenever he was sad or worried his eyes would turn a deeper shade of amber almost golden. While when he was angry or frustrated they would turn to a lighter, sharper amber.

Kagome was mesmerized by his eyes, they were so beautiful and rare. She could feel his heartbeat and furrow her brows in confusion. She looked and found that she was in his arms on the ground of the training room. She gently averted her gaze from when she felt a hot blush cross her cheeks, turning her head slightly to the side. "The room isn't spinning as much as before, but I'm fine. Sorry to have bothered you from your class with the younger belts, _Sesshy_." She said lightly whispering the nickname in case his _girlfriend_ heard her.

Sesshomaru could see her eyes sadden suddenly as she bit her bottom lip, not to mention the change of her color to her cheeks. "Don't apologize for something that was not in your control and class was almost over anyway." he assured her as she brought her gaze back to his. "Hai, Master Takeda and thank you." She said as she reluctantly left his arms to stand up.

He felt her warmth leave his body as he too stood almost missing it. When he heard her yelled distracting him from teaching his class he immediately turned his head to see Kagome's shock expression and lost of color in her face a sign she was about to faint and so quickly ran to her in time to catch her from falling to the floor. He hadn't anticipated on his heart to stop upon seeing her so pale and ill when he held her in his arms.

"Are you still intending on taking class today Ms. Kagome? if not i understand and frankly agree you do." he told her as Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine Master, really." She said as he quickly examined her, the light ivory color returned and her eyes were bright but not as they usually were. "Alright Ms. Kagome i trust your judgment." He told her but he was going to keep a close eye on her. She's never fainted like that here until today or at least to his knowledge.

As everyone lined up by ranks all Kagome could think of was Sesshy's girlfriend. How could have that have happened? 'Duh, he's gorgeous, intelligent, a great marital arts fighter and not to mention the numerous of tournaments he has won in the past.' she told herself as she let out a depressed sigh. 'Guess my chances with him are totally out the window then.' she added. That Kagura wasn't even right for him and she didn't even seem interested in the art anyway. 'I bet she's only after his money.' she thought darkly with narrowed eyes.

Besides being a marital arts master, Sesshomaru was also the son of Tokyo's top businessmen of Takeda corporation that sold most of the world's leading technology. Kagome disliked women like Kagura and she wasn't going to let Sesshy's heart be broken by that witch. 'I'm going to have to think of a plan to break those two up for Sesshy's sake.' She thought a smile forming on her full lips.

"Operation: Sesshy Break-up coming to effect." She said as the class began.

**A/N: So do you guys like Fighting Love? REVIEW PLEASE!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy and Anger

Chapter Two

Jealousy and Anger

How could her beloved Sesshy do this to her. How can he be with another woman that wasn't her? Kagome had been pouting for the whole class and watched with seldom eyes as Sesshomaru paired up the fighters up for the small tournament. She had already known that she was going to fight against Miroku, seeing as how both of them were semi-red belts. She sighs as she looks over to where Sango was sitting at the benches. The brown haired girl waved and she gave a small smile to her best friend.

Sango wondered what happened to all Kagome's enthusiasm that she had since last week for this day to come. She turned her eyes over to the woman besides her. Kagura was it? All Sango knew was that Kagome did not like her and that was mainly because she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. 'Poor Kagome. I bet she's depressed right now.' She thought to herself as she watched the first match between the blue belts.

Sesshomaru looked over the two blue belts as they fought one another. He raised his chin slightly up in pride at how much his students were improving and it was all thanks to him. He smirked at the thought, after all he was the best of the best and had numerous trophies to prove that fact. There was going to be one more fight after this battle and he was anticipating on how Kagome was going to do. He wanted to see how much she has grown and if she was ready for the little surprise that he had at the end of class for her.

Amber eyes looked over to the black hair girl and found her spirits low. She looked almost depressed if anything. He knew it had something to do with Kagura being at the school, but he didn't comprehend as to why she was so down. Did she feel threatened by Kagura's presence? That couldn't be it, for Kagome was not one to be threatened easily. 'I should talk to her after class.' He thought with concern. A few days ago she was so excited for the small tournament and now she looked as if she didn't want to be here.

Kagome sulked in the corner of the large room and watched the fight half heartily. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced over to _Kagura_. Why did that woman had to come today of all days? It would have been better if she hadn't come at all. That way she wouldn't have found out Sesshomaru had a girlfriend. Kagome sigh again as she looked over the woman. She was very beautiful and dressed so fashionable. 'She must be rich.' She thought as she bit her bottom lip.

'She's perfect for him.' She thought sadly when she quickly narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going to let Sesshomaru go that easily, not in a million years. Kagome was going to make Kagura's life a living hell while she was here. A smirk made its way onto her lips as she thought of so many ways to drive Kagura away. 'After the tournament I'll enact Operation: Sesshy Break up.' She told herself as she watched one of the girls crash against the wall besides her. Kagome's face cringed in sympathy to her fellow classmate, seeing as how the walls were made from bricks. "Ai, you know your going to feel that tomorrow morning." She told the blonde haired girl.

"Don't rub it in Kagome." She moaned as she slid to a sitting position. "You and Miroku are up next." She said as Kagome stood up. "Kick his ass and show no mercy." Ai added as she sent Miroku a dark glare, causing Kagome to raise her brow in slight confusion. Now what did Miroku do this time? 'I bet Ai saw him flirting with Sango earlier.' She concluded as she held in her laugh as she looked over to her long time friend with a knowing look that said, 'That's what happens when you flirt with every girl you see with a pretty face. You'll get scorned.'

Sesshomaru watched the interaction between his favorite student and Miroku. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he cleared his throat interrupting the silent communication. "You two know the rules and Kagome you know what I expect." He said staring into her azure eyes as she nodded. Kagome quickly turned her head away when she felt her cheeks go hot and the butterflies in her stomach go on in a rampage.

Kagome looked over to Miroku and stared at him with serious eyes as she got into her stance. 'Oh Kami, she's going to murder me!' Miroku panicked as his face held an expression of terror. He knew how much Kagome admired Sesshomaru and knew she would do anything to win. He soon got into his stance and his left eye twitched in nervousness. Kagome may be a petite woman but she was also very intimidating. It was silent for several seconds before Sesshomaru raised and brought his hand down in a smooth motion. "GO!" As soon as Sesshomaru's smooth voice pass his lips Kagome charged forward with hard set eyes.

Miroku hardly had enough time to dodge when she began to attack him with multiple reverse punches. With each punch she threw at the teen he could feel the force of her punches. Miroku swallowed before he found an opening and grabbed onto Kagome's small wrist and kick her with a sidekick to the stomach. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Miroku stood up straight and his stomach muscles contracted painfully. He could already feel the soreness forming from her assaults. Though Kagome was a petite girl she had a lot of strength in her.

She winced inwardly from his sidekick and bit her bottom lip to prevent her from crying out. She will not be embarrassed in front of Sesshomaru and cry out like a little girl. She stood on her toes and waited for Miroku to make the next move, giving her stomach time to recover from the kick. The opportunity arose when he began to head towards her. Kagome needed to think of a plan to take him down, knowing her strength wouldn't be enough to take him out. It was a known fact that males were physically stronger than females.

Just as he was a few feet from her she quickly shot out her right hand and aim a jab punch to his face. Miroku smirked inwardly and quickly brought up his left hand to block the punch leaving his side completely open. Kagome anticipated this and quickly swung her right leg in a power roundhouse kick to his side. Miroku's eyes widen in shock as his breath left his lungs from the impact to his side and was stunned.

Kagome's roundhouse kick was her best kick and power move. He knew a few of his ribs would be bruised and hurting like hell in the morning. If he was really lucky he wouldn't have a broken rib or two. He grunted out painfully when she followed up with another roundhouse kick to his right and a front snap kick to his chin. He fell back, landing hard on the matted floor and didn't make a move to get back up. Even if he wanted to his body was hurting and aching. He didn't really want to fight against Kagome and besides he didn't want to face Sesshomaru. That would be suicide.

Kagome took the time to control her breathing and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. 'I did it!' She thought excited knowing Miroku didn't want to even try to go up against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was ten times better than she was.

Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku with a narrowed look. Kagome did every thing perfectly, but he expected more from Miroku in his attacks and coordination. "Miroku, five hundred squats." Miroku immediately sat up and had a shock expression on his face mixed with confusion. "W-what!" He stuttered stupidly. Sesshomaru's mouth was set in a deep frown at the young teen's retort. "Are you forgetting who it is that you are speaking to, Miroku." He asked with a light curios tone with his left brow raised.

Miroku immediately shook his head as he stood and slowly bowed, ignoring the pain. "I apologize Master." He replied in a tight voice as he tighten his fist. He didn't even know what he did to be punished as so. Five hundred squats was no laughing matter. He wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow morning that was for sure. He stood up to his full height and his violet eyes were set in a hard glare at the silvered haired master.

Kagome didn't understand what had happened. Why did Sesshy just punish Miroku? He didn't do anything that she knew of. She looked over to Miroku with concern eyes that read, 'What did you do?' Miroku caught the worried glance of Kagome's blue eyes and furrow his brows. Kagome took that as he didn't know either.

Sesshomaru notice the eye communication between Kagome and Miroku and felt a growing dislike towards Miroku. Why was the boy always locking glances with his Wildfire? Sesshomaru caught himself in his thought and realized he was jealous. That would explain why he dislike the numerous eye communication between him and Kagome during class, but that wasn't the reason why Miroku was being punished. Though it was a bonus.

"Miroku do you understand why you must complete five hundred squats?" Sesshomaru asked as Miroku thought back to his fight with Kagome and shook his head. Sesshomaru sighs and looks over to Ai. "Ai, can you please tell Miroku his mistake during the fight." He requested as Ai nodded her head.

She looked over to Miroku and narrowed her eyes at the player. "You used a sidekick to Kagome's stomach and not to her side. That's why its call a sidekick." She told him as his eyes widen. 'Crap!' He thought to himself as he turned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "Do you understand now." He started as Miroku nodded his head. "Being a semi-red belt you should have every kick you throw come like second nature to you when you fight." He explained. "If it was a real tournament, points would have been deducted and non would have been given at all. Bad habits such as that must be taken care of to reach excellence." He added as Miroku sigh not caring. He really didn't care much for Tae Kwon Do and only did it because Kagome asked him to.

Maybe he should quit now and besides Kagome didn't really need him here anymore. He bowed and left to start on his squats. 'Kami, if you can hear me please help me.' He prayed silently to himself as he began.

Kagome felt bad for Miroku and wondered if he was going to quit. She felt a little apprehensive on him leaving her here alone, but thought about the others in her class. 'I'll be fine.' Kagome thought as she looked over to Sesshomaru and saw him staring at the glass window at Kagura. She felt her blood boil at this. She turned her blue eyes to the window also and found Kagura waving with a smile on her face to him before she threw him a kiss. 'Calm down Kagome, count to ten and you'll be fine.' She thought to herself as she took in deep shaky breathes. 'One...two...three!'

The match between Kagome and Miroku was exciting to watch. Sango felt a sudden desire to join in the fighting as well. After the fight though she noticed Sesshomaru talking to Miroku with a stern expression and Kagome had worry written all over her face. She wondered what was happening in there. "That Kagome girl looks scared." She heard Kagura say as she glance over to the woman with furrow brows.

"Kagome doesn't scare easily. She's just concerned." She replied as Kagura turned to look at her with amuse eyes. "Really, there is nothing she fears then?" She asked as Sango let out a small frown. "I didn't say that, I said she doesn't fear easily." She simply said with slight attitude. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the teen's attitude. "There must be something that she's terrified of." She said as Sango folded her arms across her chest. "That is true, but Kagome has very few fears if non at all." She said bringing her gaze to her best friend's form. "I've known Kagome since we were in diapers and she has never been one to fear easily. Not the dark, insects, heights, anything. I don't know why, but she doesn't. It's rare that I get to see her afraid of something." She said as Kagura's eyes widen slightly.

"Even death?" She said challenging as Sango brought her gaze back to the woman besides her. "Possibly, but then again isn't everybody afraid of death?" She said with eyes set in seriousness. She turned her gaze over to the girl and looked her over. This time much closely. The girl was beautiful especially with those eyes of hers, being the color of an icy blue that could pass of as gray if the light hit them.

The girl looked like any ordinary girl from Tokyo saved for the unique eye color. She looked closely and found a strong sense of strength from her. She couldn't place her finger as to why, but she could feel a strong dislike towards her. Especially with Sesshomaru staring at her so intently. 'I'll just have to change that.' She thought as she stood up and walked up to the window, watching as the black hair boy with the small ponytail walk over to the corner.

She waved her hand catching his attention and smiled at him. The timing couldn't have been more prefect seeing as how Kagome had turned in time to see her stunt. Her smiled widen when the girl's eyes narrowed and her fist tighten to small balls by her sides. What the brown haired girl said maybe true but the girl did have a fear and that fear was losing Sesshomaru. Well it was too late for that because she already had him. "It seems I found one of your friend's fear." She started ignoring Sesshomaru's annoyed narrowed looked.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagura's action in getting Kagome angry. "I think you have a misunderstanding on emotions, Kagura, don't mistake anger for fear." She said with a slight edge to her voice. She didn't like this cunning woman one bit. Kagura smirked and blew a kiss to Sesshomaru before turning around and smirking darkly at Sango. "Sweetheart, don't tell me what I know is true. That brat fears me because I have what she wants and I can't blame her either if I was her." She started snottily as she brought her velvet fan out decorated with cherry blossoms and clouds covered in small diamonds and waved it slowly to her face.

Sango gritted her teeth and held on tightly to the arm of the chair. The knuckled on her hands began to turn white as she held herself back from attacking the snob in front of her. Kagura looked on with a bored expression before her cell phone rang from within her purse. She closed her fan and took it out. "What is it?" She answered to the other line in an uncaring voice before her expression change and her eyes brighten up upon the voice. "Well hello, Kyo!" She retorted in a sweet voice.

Sango raise a confused brow at this and watched as Kagura smiled seductively. Wasn't she with Sesshomaru? Kagura glance to Sango and saw the teen watching her. "It's rude to stare at other people, huh? Oh not you Kyo." She said as she left to the exit before turning around. "Hey girl, tell Sesshomaru I have a meeting and can't make dinner tonight. Thanks!" She exclaimed before she left slamming the door behind her. Sango sat there dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" She said out loud. That woman had problems and she had the nerve to tell her to pass along a message to her boyfriend so she could meet her other _lover? _She shook her head confused. She had to tell Kagome about this, no doubt her friend would want to know this.

After Kagura had turned her back on him Sesshomaru sigh in relief. That woman was going to work all his nerves and patience. This was the last time he was ever going to do a favor for his father again. He didn't understand why Inuyasha couldn't do it, seeing as how his younger half brother had nothing to do with his life. To pretend to date Kagura Kaze, heiress to Onigumo Incorporation was all just a plot to get Kagura to sign over the company to them. The girl had no interest in running the company at all, so what better way then to swoon her into signing papers and giving it to the Takeda. They would put the company to better use.

He turned to see Kagome with her face hidden by her bangs and her fist held in fists. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked as he slowly approached her. Kagome's body stiffen when she heard him called her. She slowly looked up with narrowed eyes at him. "Yes, Sir." She said as her heart began to beat rapidly. Sesshomaru looked around and found his students watching them, waiting for their fight. "Are you ready for our fight?" He asked with a small grin.

Kagome felt her anger rising and tensed up her muscles. Kagura had worked her up with her stupid stunt. "I can hardly wait any longer." She replied as images of Kagura appeared in her head of her throwing a kiss to Sesshomaru. 'How dare she!' She thought to herself as she took her stance. Sesshomaru saw her eagerness and quickly followed. He could see the anger within her eyes and wondered how her fighting will be effected by it. Will it make her stronger or will it make her weaker?

"Then let's start shall we. There will be no time limit and the first to collapse loses." He said as Kagome nodded in agreement. "I would have took it easy on you, but seeing potential in you I'm going to go all in so be prepare." He warned her as Kagome smirk feeling the adrenaline fill her blood. That statement gave her a confidence booth in her ability and her eyes warm slightly at the complement. 'I'm going to go all in.' She thought as she waited on him to start.

"GO!" Sesshomaru said as they both charged forward arms pulled back to a punch. Their eyes set in hard determination.

Sesshomaru quickly shuffled to the right and brought his leg for a roundhouse kick. Kagome quickly brought her arms and pushed his leg along with the force of his body to the wall. Sesshomaru slightly lost his balance and quickly gained it back, just as Kagome attacked with a hook kick aim to his face.

He dodge it and punched her in the side with a hook punch. She gritted her teeth in pain, which she refused to cry out. She will never cry out that was a promise she made when she was younger and planned on keeping it. She narrowed her eyes before she blocked his next punch to her side and crashed her right elbow to his eye.

He didn't move and she brought it down again, this time with more force. 'He did say to bring it all.' She thought quickly as she brought her knee up to his abdomen. She heard him grunt and felt him grab her shoulders. 'Judo!' She exclaimed as her eyes widen slightly before he brought her down to the floor. She wiggled her body underneath his and threw punches from the ground, all in which he blocked save for the last one, which landed on his cheek.

Sesshomaru had to admit she was doing well, especially when she caught him in the eye with her elbow. There was definitely going to be a mark there. He had not expected her to do that, which was his mistake. He had told her to bring in her all and she was doing just that. So that is why he brought in some Judo. Judo was Kagome's weakness. She didn't have the strength to lock her enemy into submission, which was a good key component to his news that he had her.

Kagome's face was flush red and she let out a frustrated sigh. He implied Judo into their fight, which she was horrible in. He had her knees and arms locked and had no way of escaping. He won and she was gaining a good view of his tone chest from the opening of his kimono shirt. 'So sexy.' She thought as her eyes darken slightly in lust. This was a bonus. She thought with a smirk.

Sesshomaru was admiring the newly added color to Kagome's face. The way her dark hair came loose around her hear made her blue eyes stand out. He noticed the change in color in her eyes from the icy blue to a more darker blue. Her eyes were directed to his chest and curios looked down to see that his favorite student had a nice view of his chest. He smirked as he brought his face closer to her, yet not so close that would arise suspicion to the other students.

"Like what you see Wildfire?" He whispered in a teasing voice. Kagome's cheek turned a deeper shade of red as her heartbeat raced widely in her chest.

She stared at him dumbly before he climbed off her and helped her up. "Okay everyone is dismissed, see you all tomorrow." He said as everyone bowed and left to change. "Except for you Kagome, I want to talk to you." He said as Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru looked over to Miroku with a bored expression. "You can stop and leave now Miroku. Kagome meet me in my office as soon as you change." He said as Miroku sigh in relief and collapsed onto the mat.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and smiled. "Good job, how many did you do?" She asked as the teen stretched his muscles. "About one hundred fifty." He replied as Kagome nodded her head. "You know you don't have to continue anymore. I'll be fine on my own." She told him as Miroku looked at her with a happy expression, before changing it to a calm one. "Are you sure?" He asked in a light voice.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, a year has pass and I haven't seen _him_ since that night." She said as Miroku stood up. "Alright, but I'm still coming by to pick you up after class." He said as Kagome agreed. "Only for this week and then I'll go home by myself besides its not that far." She told him sternly as they walked out of the room to the lobby where Sango was at.

She quickly went over to Kagome and grabbed her by the arm and into the changing room. Kagome watched as Sango locked the door and turned to look at her. "Um, Sango are you okay?" She asked as Sango nodded. "I'm fine, but is that Kagura girl Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" She asked as Kagome felt her anger returning. "Yeah." She said in a low edgy voice.

"Well, then she's cheating on him with a guy name Kyo. The snob told me to tell him she can't go to dinner tonight because she has a _meeting_." Sango told her as Kagome stood up angrily. "What!" She exclaimed loudly causing Sango to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, I know and I think Sesshomaru should know that his _girlfriend_ is playing him." She implied as Kagome agreed. "I'll go tell him right now." Kagome said as she went to walk to the door when Sango grabbed her arm. "Hold on there girl!" She exclaimed as she brought Kagome back down to the chair. "Sango I have to tell him or else he might get his heart broken." She said hotly. "I know, but what if he doesn't believe you and Kagura says something different. I mean I'm not actually sure if it was her lover or not." She said unsure as Kagome had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Well, then we just have to break them up and now that I know that Kagura may have a lover this will be an advantage to me." Kagome began as Sango listened closely. "I have class again tomorrow and I bet she's going to be here." Kagome started as Sango listened to Kagome's plan. A grin appeared on her face as she laughed loudly. "Kagome that's genius!" She exclaimed as Kagome smirked. "I know, Kagura won't know what hit her."

**A/N: Kinda took a while to get this chapter up, but here it is. I don't know how this story is doing so far, but I'm working on it. I appreciate the reviews! I fear I might catch the contagious disease of writer's block, but fear not I still have plenty of imagination left in my head! REVIEW!! ;)  
**

**Lady Manami**


	3. Chapter 3: So close, damn it!

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone that has review for Fighting Love. This will be my last update for a while, just until my final exams are over with. I apologize for the upcoming delays and it should be a good two weeks before I update again and it goes as well for my other stories.  
**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter Three 

So close, damn it!

The newly gained information from Sango was going to be extremely helpful to her in the near future and to her plan. Kagura having a secret lover behind Sesshomaru's back was traitorous. She will not allow that witch to hurt her Sesshy. Kagome took off her uniform leaving her with only her underwear to be seen. Sango had already left to pick up Kohaku from soccer practice, leaving the black hair girl alone to change.

Kagome put on her green skirt that reached to her mid thighs and proceeds to put on her white knee-highs. She turned around to grab her blouse from the hook and felt nothing but air. 'What?' She thought to herself as she looked around the other hooks and found them all empty. Maybe the other girls took it by accident. Suddenly the door to the locker room opened causing Kagome to quickly block her full breast with her arms. With narrowed eyes Kagome was about to give a piece of her mid to the pervert who didn't knock first.

Soon her eyes widen when she saw that it was Kikyo, smirking evilly as she closed the door. "Kikyo." She said in a tight voice, bringing her arms from covering her chest. She didn't understand how they look almost the same yet have different attitudes. "Kagome." She said slyly, Kagome noticing that she had her hands behind her. 'What was she planning?' She thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes slightly in thought on Kikyo's motive. Kikyo glare slightly at Kagome when her eyes glanced over the other girl's breasts. They were larger than hers could ever imagine being. She dislike everything about the girl before her especially her eyes.

Nobody from Kagome's family had blue eyes, for they all had honey brown eyes. There was her father that she hadn't met, but their was a possibility that he could have passed it on to her. Kagome and she had been best friends since they were eleven years old and because of that knew her family just like Kagome knew hers. She had just moved from Kyoto to Tokyo in the beginning of the summer with her house being a street away from the shrine where Kagome resides in. They meet through their mothers, who work at the same hospital. Sango, Kagome's best friend had gone away to America for the summer allowing them to be close friends up until a year ago when they had a fight at a house party. It was suppose to be a fun night with only Kagome and her, but it hadn't turn out that way.

They used to always have fun with one another with all the sleepovers they had whenever their mothers had to work the night shift with Kagome's younger brother Souta and her younger sister Kaede. She adored the younger Higurashi like he was her own little brother that she did not have. Kikyo's deep brown eyes softened at the memories, before slowly hardening again. 'That is all in the past.' She told herself as her smirk widen. Right now she had to make Kagome's life a living hell as long as she was alive.

Kikyo raised a fine black brow as she turn her gaze to Kagome. "It seems that you are lacking some clothing Kagome." She said as Kagome furrow her brows as she glanced down at her expose upper body. The lacy black bra she decided to wear today was all out and can be clearly seen by Kikyo, unfortunately. "I praise you on your observation skills. Here let me give you a round of applause." She said sarcastically as she lightly clapped her hands.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and let out a small growl before calming herself. She rolled her eyes and she looked to see that the walls did not fully connect to the ceiling. There were pipes that can be seen leading downward to another room and a dark smirk made its way onto her lips. "Thank you for the applause. I was going to help you search for your blouse, but now I'm positive that it will be out of my reach." She started causing Kagome to furrow her brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked unsure as Kikyo slowly revealed her white blouse from behind her back. Her eyes narrowed instantly into a glare as she struck out her arm to take it from her. Kikyo quickly tossed it to the ceiling, the white shirt landing onto a pipe to the next room. Kagome stared at the shirt and turned her glare to Kikyo. "Oops, maybe you can reach it Kagome." She said with a laugh as she opened the door and turned her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome and good luck with getting that." She said pointing to the pipes before closing the door and leaving. Kagome's cheeks redden from anger as she tighten her fists by her sides. Kikyo was so infuriating she couldn't believe that she and her were once best friends. "What kind of best friend would leave her to fend for herself." She said with suppress anger her eyes filling with unwanted tears.

"It's not her fault, she doesn't know what happened that night." She reminded herself as she looked back up to her blouse. It was dangling over the pipe and she would have to climb up there to reach it, lest she wanted to walk him shirtless. Kagome carefully climbed on top of the bench that was in the room and grabbed onto the closet pipe. The abdomens on her tone stomach contracted, showing the light six pack that she had gained over the last year of training, and pulled herself up. Kagome placed her foot over the shelf above the hook and rolled her body over it.

The shelf seemed stabled to her and she began to lightly army walk over to her shirt. Kagome passed over the higher section that told her that she was in the next room already. She looked down and her eyes widen as a blush covered her face. This was Sesshomaru's office and her beloved Sesshy was currently with only a white tank top with a small towel drapped over his shoulders.

'Oh, Kami he's so fine!' She thought silently to herself as she fought to control her breathing. By just looking at his nicely sculpted body made her very hot at the moment. By the dampness of his hair she guessed he just got out of his private showers. 'Lucky.' She thought as she watched him, completely forgetting her shirt. This was so much better. 'Was that a tattoo?' She thought as she tried to read it.

Sesshomaru looked over to the large blue body pads that were by his desk. He would have to place them up on the wall after everybody left. He gently began to dry the back of his neck with the towel and in the process revealed his tattoo. It was two kanji symbols with red outlining it that graced the back of his neck. The first kanji meant Fighting and the second one underneath it meant Love. He had gotten the first kanji after he won his first tournament and the second one after Rin became involved in his life.

His adopted daughter was one of his greatest love that will last an eternity, but their was also another that was beginning to gain his love, slowly but surely. The phone rang breaking him from his thoughts as he walked over and picked it up. "Hello, Sesshomaru Takeda speaking." He answered as his face turned into a scowl. "What do you want Inuyasha?" He said at once, knowing his half brother needed or did something.

Inuyasha furrow his brow angrily as he tried to tame the wild child that was his niece before she ripped the phone from his ear. "Geez, Sesshomaru how can you survive with this hyperactive kid is a wonder to me, seeing as you of all people have no patients." He told his older brother. "I want to speak with daddy!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to take the phone from her uncle, who in return dodged her small hands.

She pouted cutely, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him. Inuyasha watched in amazement. Rin was acting like another Sesshomaru whenever he didn't get his way which was not very often. She was demanding and calculating just like he was. He often wondered if it was in the world's best interest that Sesshomaru raise another another him in the form of a small girl, who would one day become a woman. A woman with Sesshomaru's characteristics plus raging hormones of a female was not a very good idea, considering the young girl was good at manipulating people.

The eleven year old was glaring heavily at Inuyasha, causing the silvered haired teen to swallow lightly. The sixteen year old hated whenever she gave him that look. It made him feel uncomfortable and was apprehensive of what she could do to him if he didn't do as she says. Sesshomaru knew this as well and yet he allowed his only brother to watch over her and possibility risk his well being.

"Um, Sess, Rin wants to speak with you." He said as he gently passed the phone over to her. Rin quickly smiled brightly as she snatched the phone from his hand. "Hi, daddy!" She exclaimed.

A smile appeared on his face when he heard the sweet voice of his little girl. "Hello Rin, I expect that your foolish uncle has been taking care of you well." He said as he walked over to the blue pads.

Kagome listened as Sesshomaru talked to his daughter. She saw the adorable girl on the weekends when Sesshomaru brought her to the school. The girl was sweet and very charming. Rin almost reminded her of herself. Kagome felt something brush against her breast and quickly brought her gaze down to it.

Her left brow twitched nervously. Beady black eyes, crooked tail, dirty colored fur. 'A Rat.' She thought uneasily as she slowly began to back away from it. She wasn't afraid of rats, but that didn't mean she liked it all that much. The rat saw her move back and went forward. Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Why the hell was a rat following her. "Go away!" she whispered furiously as she swung her hand to shoo it away and in the process lost her balance and screamed.

"I will be home soon after I-" Sesshomaru was unable to finish his sentence when a sudden scream reached his ears and a body fell down onto the blue pads before him. He looked down pulling the phone from his ear to see a nicely shape shirtless figure, wearing a green skirt and knee-highs. She moaned loudly before lifting her head up. From her voice he knew it was Kagome with her entire smooth back revealed to him since her long black hair was placed to the side when she fell from the ceiling. 'She fell...from the ceiling.' He thought slowly to himself before it register in his mind that she could be hurt.

"Hello, daddy can you hear me?" Rin asked after she heard a scream that sounded awfully like Kagome's. She then heard another sound. 'It is Kagome. Is she hurt?' She thought as was about to ask when Sesshomaru began to speak. "Rin I have to call you back. I Love you and no more sweets." He said as he hung up the phone. She looked at the phone before turning to her uncle. "Uncle Inuyasha, I just heard Kagome scream and make another noise and Daddy just said he had to call me back. Do you think she's okay?" She asked slightly worried as Inuyasha raised a confused brow. "Kagome as in Higurashi Kagome?" He asked as Rin nodded. "Duh, who else am I talking about." She said as Inuyasha glare lightly at her.

"I didn't know she took Tae Kwon Do and in Sess' school of all else. For how long?" He asked as Rin placed the phone onto the base. "For about a year. Why?" She said as Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing." He thought. "She goes to my school, but why was she in Sess' office?" He asked out loud as Rin had a thoughtful look on her face. "All I heard was her screaming then a another sound soon after." She said as Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly.

"She screamed right, and how did the other sound sounded?" He asked slowly as Rin titled her hear slightly. "Well it was loud and it sounded like she was in pain but not enough that it was killing her. Let me see if i could mimic it." She said as she let out a low quick groan. "But it was louder than that uncle." Rin said as Inuyasha felt his stomach churn uneasily as he recognize the sound Rin copied. "No, no I think she's fine, Rin how about you asked Sess when he calls back?" He suggested as Rin nodded.

"Uncle Inuyasha let's watch a movie." She said as she dragged him to the large living room. Inuyasha groaned inwardly for he did not want to see another damn princess movie. Sesshomaru had a lot of explaining to do. What the hell was he thinking! Apparently he wasn't since he is having sex with a minor. That was illegal and she was his student on top of it. 'Sess, was she the one your were talking about?' He thought thinking back to the woman Sess has been admiring as of late.

Sesshomaru quickly hung up the phone and kneeled down besides Kagome. "Are you injured?" He asked as he helped her sit up his eyes wondering slightly to her breast. He pulled his eyes away and quickly grabbed his new kimono top from the desk and wrapped it around her. Kagome felt the cloth around her and turned even more red. Not only had her Sesshy seen her shirtless, but she was embarrass that she fell and all because of a stupid rat.

She avoided his gaze and opt to stare at her socks. "You wanted to see me Sesshy?" She said hoping to avoid the obvious question he was going to ask. Sesshomaru smirked at the irony of her words. "Yes, I did but not like this." He said with a light tone as he stood and looked up to see a white shirt dangling from the pipes above his desk. He looked back downed and raised a brow. "You know you could have asked me and I would have brought it down to you." He said as Kagome looked sharply at him.

"Yeah and allow the other males to see me? Not a chance!" She said hotly as she crossed her arms. She mumbled something underneath her breath and he had to strain his ears to listen. He only caught the name, Kikyo. "Mind repeating that clearly please." He demanded as Kagome sighed. "I said that it was Kikyo's fault. She threw my shirt over the pipes." She repeated as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Then Kikyo had better be ready to work her little body out tomorrow. No one will mess around with Kagome. "I shall see that she will be punished tomorrow." Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as he climbed on top of his desk and grabbed her shirt. She stood up and took it from him with a low thank you. This was so humiliating. She was going to get back at Kikyo for this.

Kagome went to take the kimono off when she remebered Sesshomaru was still watching her. He saw as her face blushed a dark pink before she brought her eyes to him. "Um, could you turn around please?" She asked as he quietly did so. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and fixed her appearance. "Okay, you can turn now." She said as he did to find her completely dressed.

There was a feather on her hair and wondered where it came from. It was the same color as Kagura's fan. His eyes slightly narrowed. Did he not tell that woman not to enter his office with him not being in here to supervise her? That woman will know come tomorrow to not cross him.

He gently pulled the feather away from her hair and let it go his hand sliding down as his fingers gently ran along the side of her face. Kagome felt the light caress that his fingers were causing her and unconsciously leaned into them with her eyes drooping slightly. The butterflies in her stomach were now warm and her heart was beating fast as she brought her eyes to his now golden ones.

The look that he saw in her eyes was making him lose control over himself and needed to snap out of it. He didn't want to and from the way that she was leaning into his touch she didn't either. His eyes looked over her beautiful face down to her plum lips. If she didn't mind his touch then she wouldn't mind his kiss either. He slowly leaned down towards her and with his eyes caressed her every feature as he saw her close her eyes in expectation.

He wondered how she would taste like once he claimed her lips to his. There was only but a small distance that separated them when the phone rang, causing the two to jump away from one another. Kagome placed a hand over her racing heart and watched as Sesshomaru answered the phone with a scowl on his face. 'So close, damn it! Is he mad that we were interrupted?' She thought feeling excited.

"Hello." He spoke sharply. He lost control and if it wasn't for the phone ringing they would have kissed and would have done more if not interrupted. How could he take advantage of a fifteen year old. She would be sixteen in a few months but it was still not an excuse. She probably hated him right now. He glanced over to her and found that she was smiling sweetly with warm happy eyes.

Or was he wrong?

"Sesshomaru its me darling, why didn't you answer your cell? No mattered, sorry about canceling dinner tonight, but you know how important meetings are." He heard her speak as he continued to watch Kagome. "Anyway I'll be stopping by again tomorrow and then we could go out then, damn I have to go but call me later, bye!" He just hang up the phone and took a seat behind his desk.

"Kagome, have a seat." He said as she also took a seat. "I have news for you that will no doubt excite you." He started causing Kagome to come out of dreamland. "Really?" She said as he nodded. "There is a tournament that is held every two years in South Korea and only exceptional participants are allowed to participate in the tournament earning at least three trophies from previous tournaments." He started as Kagome listened. She had three trophies, but she wasn't a black belt yet. "The tournament is in the next year and I want you to join in." He said as Kagome looked blankly at him.

"Are you serious! Of course, I'd love to!" She exclaimed causing Sesshomaru to smirk slightly. "Very well then, training begins this weekend and you will have to everyday to prepare yourself for it." He finished as Kagome agreed with a large smile. There was a knock on the door and Miroku appeared. "Kagome are you ready to go?" He asked as he bow his head to the Master.

"Um, yeah!" She looked over to Sesshomaru and bowed before she stood and headed to the door. "Goodnight Sesshy." She said with warm eyes as she left with Miroku. Sesshomaru felt his glare intensify once the door close. He really did not like the fact that Miroku walks Kagome home after class. It should be him not some teenage boy that could hardly defend himself least defend Kagome.

"Look at me. I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend." He said to himself out loud. "What are you doing to me Wildfire?" He said with a slight smile on.

**A/N: I have a question for all of you that are currently reading Fighting Love. I'm in a bit of a conflict with myself on whether or not I should write a Lemon. In the future cha****pters a Lemon will be coming up, but should I write a descriptive one or just skip it? What do you think? Oh, and Don't forget to review!!**

**As you read in the beginning of the chapter final exams are causing me to delay updating for two weeks, so by then hopefully I have some opinions and an answer to my earlier question. REVIEW!! ;)**

**Lady Manami**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning again

Chapter Four

Returning again

Kagome waves from her window at Miroku as she watches him leave. He was her closes friend and knew many of her secrets that she hadn't even told Sango yet. They grew up with each other yes, but she met Sango when she was two and still in diapers. She and Miroku went further back to when their mother's were in high school. They were best friends and She and Miroku were too. She closes her window and locked it as she pull the pink curtains down.

Kagome always locked her window and bedroom whenever she was getting ready for bed. It was a safety precaution. One she hadn't indulged in since last year, since the incident with _him_. Her heart races at the thought as pictures of his face appear in her mind as she closes her eyes and shuts them out. She didn't want to remember him or what he did.

Tears began filling her eyes as the fear she felt a year ago fills her body once again. Kagome's fit petite form shakes ever so slightly as she immediately takes in deep breaths, calming herself before she fully reverted back mentally to that night at the house party. After several minutes of breathing Kagome calmed down and went to take a shower before going to bed.

She grab her white towel and left to the bathroom when she saw her younger brother Souta looking over the balcony with angry brown eyes. Worry, Kagome walk over to him and places her hand over his shoulder. "Souta what's wrong?" She asked as he looks to his blue-eyed sister. The twelve year old had a frown set on his face as he merely points towards the kitchen. She could hear her mother talking on the phone her voice strain as she try to hide the anger that was in it.

Kagome narrows her eyes in slight confusion. Who was their mother talking to that was making her so upset? "It's him." Souta said with dislike, brown eyes narrowing. Kagome's eyes widen in realization as her own eyes narrowed in loathing. "He has no business calling here after he left us." Kagome said in a tight voice as Souta nodded his hold over the railing tightening, making his knuckles turn white.

"How dare you call after all these years, Kai!" Kagome's mother, Sora said in a hush angry voice as to not alert her two children with narrowed eyes.

"Sora please let me explain." She heard him plea in his charming voice, which made her brown eyes narrow more. He always uses that deep smooth voice of his to his advantage whenever he saw that he couldn't have his way. What made her even angrier was that she fell it for it, but she wonder why he was calling all of a sudden. He hadn't called in the last ten years so why now? Her curiosity had always been her downfall and her gaze hardens as lets out a sigh. "Fine start talking." She said as she lean against the wall for support, knowing he was smirking on the other line. 'Arrogant as usual.' She thought to herself.

"The reason why I'm calling is because I miss them, especially my Kagome." He said as Sora snorted. "Bullshit Kai, after ten years you are now missing them? I think your already too late for that." She told him as she pushed herself off the wall to walk over to the open kitchen window. He remains silent. "Listen, I know you probably don't like me right now, but I want to see them." He said causing Sora to stare at the phone at disbelief. "Don't like, how about hate." She corrected him hotly.

"Sora let's not let what happen ten years affect the present, you don't even know why I left." He said as tears began to fill her eyes from her anger. "Then how about you tell me why." She told him in a tight voice not wanting her emotions to make it unstable. Another long silence until she heard another voice in the background. "Kai, who are you are talking to? It's your turn to put Amaya to bed." The voice said.

Sora felt her heart stop as she felt her body succumb to numbness. That voice belongs to a female. It was soft and held a demanding tone to it yet held a sweet tone all the same. So, she had been right. He left her for another woman and had a child together, abandoning the two he had created with her. "I'll be right there, Mika." She heard him say and she hang up the phone before he could start talking. She had suspected that had been the reason, but she didn't know whether or not it had been true and now she knew and it hurt. She disconnected the phone cord. As she thought to silently to herself.

'Kagome and Souta has a half sister.'

She walks out the kitchen and began to head up the stairs when she notices Kagome and Souta staring at her. From their narrowed eyes they knew she had been speaking with their father. Kagome remembered him the most than Souta did because she had been older and he was only two at the time.

'I won't tell them because he is not going to see them. I won't let him hurt them more than he already has.' She said resolved as she put up a small sad smile. "It's getting late and there's school tomorrow." She said as Kagome and Souta slowly nodded and walk to their destination with Kagome to the bathroom and Souta to his room.

She sighed and headed to her room. She was suddenly tired and wanted to sleep. 'Kai, you bastard.' She thought angrily as she closed the door.

Kagome awoken with a start her body drench in sweat as she place a hand over her racing heart. Her breathing was irregular as she try to fill her lungs with oxygen. She look around and saw that she was in her own room and not the _other one_. A breeze enter her room, cooling her soak body as she let out a relieved breath. "It was only a dream." She told herself as she quickly narrow her eyes. "More like a nightmare." She muttered.

Another breeze enter her room.

Kagome narrow her eyes in confusion as she turn to face her window besides her bed. She had closed the window last night and locked it. Alert fill her body as she felt it shake. She didn't fear anything, but one person and that person was her greatest fear. Only Miroku knew, nobody else. She stood from her bed and slowly walk over to the dresser. There on top of it was a folded letter held upright with her name written neatly in the front.

Her breathing began to hitch as she saw the white lily flower lay in front of it. It look innocent enough, but to Kagome it meant _he_ was watching her. She grabs the letter and opens it, eyes reading the two words.

_I'm back._

She drops the letter in shock, allowing it to drift slowly to the pink carpet flooring. 'Oh, no!' She thought panicking to herself as she quickly grab the lily and letter and ran to the bathroom. She quickly pick up the toilet seat and drop the items in and flush it down the drain.

Kagome then closed her eyes and calmed down. She was stronger now, back then she hadn't been. She can take care of herself now. She look over to her alarm clock and saw that it was around five in the morning and she usually jogged a mile or two, but knew she wouldn't today. She was too shaken up and she hated it.

'Why are you returning! Damn you!' She cursed him in her mind as she went to take a shower and get ready, hoping the steamy water will clear her mind.

She stood in front of the kitchen stove and thought she might as well cook breakfast today, especially since her mom wouldn't be up for it this morning. Not after what happen last night with her father suddenly calling.

'I wonder what he wanted though?' She thought curiously as she began cooking. She hadn't seen him since she was five years old. She shook her head and pushed thoughts of what he look like now and how he was doing. 'I bet he hasn't thought of me or Souta.' She said to herself as she heard a yawn from behind her.

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Souta asked upon seeing his sister cooking. Mom usually cooks in the morning and was surprise to see Souta. "I'm fine, sit down breakfast is almost done." She told him as she scoop the food into three plates. "Is grandpa up yet Souta?" Kagome ask as she put some food away for her mother, knowing she wouldn't be waking up for awhile.

Souta nods his head as he fills his mouth with food. "Yeah...he's in the...well house." Kagome twisted her face in disgust as he spoke with his mouth food. "Don't speak when your mouth is full." She scolded him lightly as she placed grandpa's food in the microwave along with her mother's.

Souta watch his sister closely and felt something was wrong with her. She was usually jogging around Tokyo about now, not cooking breakfast for everyone. He watch through dark bangs as she barely touch her food, only nibbling on a piece of toast. He noted that her blue eyes were darker than usual and seem almost like they were going to shatter like glass.

"Hey Kagome, are you really okay?" He asked again as Kagome brought her hollow gaze to his brown ones before closing her eyes and smiling. "I'm fine you twerp, quite worrying." She said as she opened her eyes and saw that they were normal again. He gave her a weary look before returning to eating his breakfast.

Kagome looks at clock and read that it was 6:45. "I should head to school now. Tell mom I have training after school with Master Sesshy and will be later than usual." She said as he grin mischievously, turning his body around in the chair to face Kagome. "Going to spend the night with you lover, sis?" Souta said slyly making Kagome blush. "Souta!" She exclaimed as he laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently as Kagome gritted her teeth. "That's none of your business." She said through gritted teeth, causing Souta to raise a brow in suspicion. "Oh, so you 'did it' already. I thought you were the type to wait till you were older, guess I was wrong." He said as Kagome stood there shock her face heating up at her brother's assumption. "Your lucky I like Sesshomaru or else I would be running to mom." He said afterwards with a smirk as he turned around and continue his meal.

"By the way tell him I said hi." He added.

Kagome just left with wide eyes fill with shock and surprise and her cheeks painted a deep red. 'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that just now.' She told herself as she put on her brown shoes and left. She walk to school and saw that the streets were empty save for a few early birds who needed to get to work early.

After school was over she needed to buy a few items for her _little surprise_ for Kagura today. She smirk as she thought how fun it will be to see the little witch 'pretty in pink'. She knew her part and Sango knew hers. She approach her high school and cross the street just as a black Mercedes pulls up behind her as she enter the school's parking lot entry way.

It was easier to enter this way then to walk all around to the entrance of the school. The car began to honk repeatedly, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes and look over her shoulder with a narrow glare. What the hell was their problem? It wasn't like they were in a rush. She continue walking, but not before she 'accidentally' gave them the bird.

She wasn't in the mood for assholes today and their crap, especially in the morning.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrow when the girl with long black hair in front turn to look at him over her shoulder with a glare after he honk his car for her to hurry it up. He didn't recognize her until he caught her blue eyes. 'Kagome Higurashi.' He thought as he smirk seeing her unhappy face. You would think that after last night she would have a smile on. His smirk, however, fell when she suddenly flip him off. "Bitch!" He mutter to himself as he drove to his parking spot.

Sesshomaru's girl or not he wasn't going to take that and brush it off as nothing. He quickly got out his car and lock it before he started running after her.

Kagome could hear the grass rustling behind her and heard it coming too close to her liking. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and fear momentarily fill her body as she quickly harden her eyes and grab the offending hand and tossing it over her body to slam on the hard ground. She soon follow up and straddle their body and began throwing reverse punches to their face.

Inuyasha quickly toss her body to the side and throw her off him. He too practice Tae Kwon Do and since he was two making him fourteen years ahead of her. Kagome got back onto her feet and into her fighting stance. Inuyasha notice that her stance was perfect and her face was clear of all emotion save for her eyes that were burning with fire. Yeah, that was definitely Sess' student. "Hey asshole if you wanted a fight you should have asked and I would have been happy to kick your ass." Kagome said as she got a good look at the person who grabbed her.

Her eyes widen. He looked just like her Sesshy.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at her cocky attitude. 'Keh, she might be Sess's student, but that doesn't mean anything.' He thought. Kagome tilts her head to the side slightly as her eyes shown curiosity. "Are you related to Sesshomaru Takeda?" She asked as she watch the silver haired boy smirk. "Yeah, I'm his half brother Inuyasha." He said as Kagome nodded in understanding eyes widening slightly.

'Oh man I just flipped my Sesshy's brother.' She thought to herself grimly. 'Damn I have to apologize now and hope he won't snitch me out.' She thought afterwards as she release her stance and pick up her book bag from the ground. "I apologize for flipping you." She said as Inuyasha too got out of his stance.

"It's nothing just don't go giving me the bird again." He said as Kagome furrow her brows. "I was apologizing for flipping you to the ground not for that. You deserved that for being an asshole." She said with slightly narrowed eyes as Inuyasha narrowed his. 'Infuriating woman.' He thought. It seem that Sesshomaru was affecting all the women that were around him. Now he positive that it wasn't in the world's best interest that Sesshomaru raise nor teach anyone, especially females.

"Well Inuyasha it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now." Kagome said as she walked past him. Inuyasha watch her walk from behind and wonder what her problem was she was usually bubbly in the mornings when he saw her in the halls. Come to think of it Sesshomaru did come home grumpier than usual last night. Did they get into a fight or something? He was going to ask him about what happened in his office, but the look on his face made him reconsider.

"Hey Inuyasha your here early what's the miracle!" He heard his friend say as he turned around to greet him with a slight nod. "Shut up Miroku, I needed to get out of the house because Sess was have pms-ing this morning." He said as Miroku let out a laugh. "Hey was that Kagome I just saw you talking with." He asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, miss attitude had just flipped me off and threw me to the ground." He said as Miroku eyes slightly narrow in thought. Kagome only fought when someone grabbed or touched her. "Did you grab her in anyway?" He asks looking over to his friend.

"Well, yeah I grab her shoulder and she just blew off and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and blocking punches." He said as Miroku eyes took in understanding. "Next time don't touch her. She doesn't like it when other people she doesn't know or trust touching her." He said in warning as Inuyasha raise a curios brow. He wonder why?

Miroku saw the questioning look in Inuyasha's eyes and quickly change the topic. "Are you going to your school today?" He asked as they began walking towards the school's entrance. "Yeah, the tournament in South Korea is coming up next year and I've been training for it ever since I receive the letter last year." He said as Miroku heard Kagome say the same thing to him last night.

"How interesting Kagome is training for the very same tournament." He said as Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What! She's will only be sixteen by then!" He complained as Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "So, you point is exactly?" He said as Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "She will be the youngest to compete in such a famous tournament in history. I was going to be the first by being seventeen by then." He raged angrily.

Damn that Sesshomaru he knew how badly he wanted to be the first youngest competitor there, not to mention champion.

Miroku smirk at Inuyasha's childish attics.

Kagome turn the corner to her where her locker was at when she collided into someone. She tumbles back and almost falls onto her backside when an arm quickly snakes itself around her slim waist, preventing her from falling. Kagome looks up to her savior's face and immediately pushes him away from her. She hated it when any man touches her.

"Naraku." She said with dislike and narrowed eyes. "I was hoping I didn't get to see you today. Guess the gods are punishing me. Do me a favor and go back to where you came from. Hell." She said as the dark hair teen smirk and had a brow raise at her attitude this morning. His Kagome was usually bubbly. "Now, now Kagome what seems to be the matter? You seem a little more bitchy than usual." He told her as she frowns deeply.

"I'm not in a good mood, so how about you leave me alone and go crawl under a rock somewhere." She said as she walked past him. Naraku was getting turn on by her attitude and shot his arm out to grab her elbow.

Kagome gritted her teeth at the contact and was angry. Naraku loved the fire that was blazing behind her beautiful blue eyes. He pulls her closer to him and tips her chin up with his finger. "You know you could tell me what's wrong?" He said with a smirk. "Maybe I can fix it." He added.

Kagome's eyes suddenly changes from angry to seductive her long lashes batting slowly as she pushes her chest in front of him. Naraku's smirks widen at the sudden change in the blue eye beauty. 'So she's finally coming around.' He told himself.

"_Really Naraku_?" She said her voice sensual as she slowly bites her bottom lip, causing red eyes to gaze at them longing. A smirk made its way onto her pink full lips before it turns into a snarl. "Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled as she brings her knee up forcefully.

Naraku groans painfully as his hands immediately goes to where the damage has been done. He glares at her retreating form and grits his teeth to prevent him from screening out as he uses the wall to support his body. Getting hit by a petite girl was embarrassing, but falling over onto the ground would have been humiliating.

Kagome must have been extremely pissed this morning and made a mental note not to mess with her when she's pissed off. Their relationship was a weird one he would flirt with her and she would insult him and with her sarcastic personality made it interesting. It was what they were used to since she arrive to this school.

He stood up as much as he could and began to slowly head to the nurses' office for some ice and painkillers. 'Kagome can really throw her knee up.' He thought and was glad that the halls were empty and yet to be fill with his peers. Maybe he would stop by and check out his sister's new boy toy she had been exclaiming about yesterday.

Kagome sat in her homeroom quietly causing her fellow classmates to be worry, especially since she had her head down with unseeing eyes. Eri gently apporach her in an attempt to ask her if she was alright when she heard Kagome's voice. "I'm fine, quite worrying." She had said and thought it best to leave her alone until she was ready to talk.

Mrs. Han looks up from her desk when a knock at her door was heard follow by the principle entering. "Good morning Mr. Jugo." She said politely as everyone went to their seats. "Mrs. Han I have a new student here for you." He said as everyone immediately brought their attention to the door.

Everyone was wondering if it was a he or a she.

Mrs. Han smiles as she sees them waiting behind the door. "Of course show him in." She said as Mr. Jugo made a signal with his hand for the student to enter.

Kagome hadn't bother to pick up her head and instead kept staring at the blank wall before her. Everything was starting to go downhill for her and she was starting to become stress. She heard the shock gasps from her peers and wonder what was going on as she pick her head up, long black hair falling gently to the side.

All she saw were the familiar crystal blue eyes and nothing else. Her hearing was becoming muffle as well as her throat was tightening.

'It's him!' She thought with alarm as she quickly sat up right with her body shaking uncontrollably as she gripped the edge of her desk tightly. The color was drain out of her as she was now pale and felt nauseas. 'No, please no.' She thought when she saw her teacher motion for him to take the seat besides her.

She watched as he made his way and it seem like eternity before he sat down. She directed her gaze and stared straight ahead to the blackboard until she heard his voice called out to her.

"Kagome?"

**A/N: Finally I can update again! My exams are almost over with and thought I put in a chapter. I've decided that I will write a Lemon and it will be my first time writing one. I hope I do it well and not disappoint anyone, but that won't be until later. Anyway, don't forget to Review!! ;)**

**Lady Manami**


	5. Chapter 5: His name is Kouga

Chapter Five

His name is Kouga

"Kagome?"

The deep rich voice, she hated with her being, called out to her a second time. Her entire frame was shaking as she tries to take control over her body. Kagome's heart was rapidly racing from within her breast and her throat was constricted tightly by so unknown force, leaving her with no voice.

Kagome continues to stare at the black board in the front of the class and ignore _his_ voice. Why the hell did he have to come back for and how did he know her high school? What did he want? It was quite obvious from this morning when she found the white lily flower and note.

He was most likely here for her.

They were seated in the back of the class so Mrs. Han could not see how the new student was trying to catch Kagome's attention. The new student frowns and suddenly his crystal blue eyes lighten upon an idea with a smirk forming on his lips. He slowly pulls out his hand and gently touches Kagome's bare thigh with his fingertips.

Kagome gasps and stiffens when she feels him touching her thigh. Damn skirt! Kagome pray at the moment that the skirts were down to her ankles instead of being up to mid thigh. Kagome's breath hitches as she quickly glances at him. Maybe if she looks at him he would stop touching her. She would rather be looking at him then him touching her.

Once her azure eyes met his crystal ones memories from last year assaulted her mind. Kagome's eyes darken at the unwanted memories. Memories filled with unwanted pleasure, confusion, fear, anger, shame, and most of all weakness. She could even hear his voice whisper huskily into her ear as he hovered above her dominantly, his eyes tinted a light red, "_You will like it I assure you, beautiful."_

She scans his face and found that his long dark hair was longer, reaching past his waist in a high ponytail, instead of it being at his middle back. His tan skin was the same as she had remembered and his nicely tone body was the same, if so even more define than she remembered. Then her eyes moves to his lip and found that arrogant smirk there. Kagome slowly pushes his hand from her thigh and glares at him with loathing.

She was stronger now and maybe even stronger than he was now. This gave her confidence in herself and her newfound skills, which Tae Kwon Do has helped her with for the past year. Crystal blue eyes shone with amusement at her glare. "Don't _touch_ me, ever again _Kouga_." She seethed through gritted teeth as the black haired student grin by her edginess.

Kouga pulls his hand slowly back and his eyes darken at her. His woman was not the bubbly, friendly, fast trusting woman he met a year ago. The bell rang and the students began to file out the classroom to their first class.

Mrs. Han had gathered her belongings and left to the chemistry lab for her first class of the day. Kagome quickly saw that the class was becoming empty and grabs her book bag and makes a dash for the door. A strong hand grasps her elbow and pulls her against the wall with speed.

She lets out a soft gasps as she drops her book bag on the floor from the fast movement and hesitantly stares into Kouga's eyes. 'How is he so fast?' Kagome thought as the dark haired, sixteen-teen year old, took this moment to see how much his woman had changed from the last time he had saw her. Her hair was longer, body more in shape and very much appreciated.

Her face had matured, but not as much as her body and definitely her eyes. Her beautiful azure eyes was what had changed the most. There were no longer so trusting as they had been when he met her, they were no longer _innocent_. Kouga's eyes narrow slightly and Kagome could almost sworn she saw something a keen to regret flash in his eyes before it disappeared. The fear in her eyes was replace with anger. So now he regrets what he had done, well it's a little too late for that.

She glares at him, causing him to raise a brow in response. The hate that was emitting from his petite woman was almost suffocating. Literally, he was finding it hard to breath all of a sudden. The air around them was growing heavy, almost painfully to Kouga, but fought through it as he glare sharply at Kagome. He had dealt with this once before and he will deal with it again.

He could see from the change in the color of her irises to a maroon that she was summoning energy unconsciously.

"Stop it Kagome." He told her with a light edge to his voice as the burning energy vanished along with her irises going back to normal. It wouldn't set well if she were to seriously harm him before he could properly take her as his. Kagome winces slightly at his tone and stopped whatever it was that she was doing. Stop what, she didn't even know? She was only glaring at him.

The look of genuine confusion shown in her eyes and the sight made him laugh lightly.

His woman didn't know what she had over him and many others that were like him, it was something he had suspected last year when she had harmed him, but he had to subdue her almost painfully for her to stop. Now his suspicion was confirmed.

She knew nothing if anything at all about his secret world.

There was a lock of dark hair in front her face and he gently push it behind her ear, bringing his face closer to her and inhale her scent. It please him and calm him at the same time. Jasmine.

Kagome pushed herself further against the wall as he came closer to her with his eyes closing. What was he doing? When he brought his face and buried it into the crook of her neck, she quickly brought her hands against his chest to push him away, but his hands grabs her wrists firmly.

She stiffens when she feels him smelling her. Why was he smelling her? Did she smell badly or something? His hot breath against her neck was making her shiver slightly. She could feel the heat forming in the bottom of her stomach and began to feel ashame with herself. She was starting to become slightly aroused by his hot breath.

"K-Kouga, let me go." She said her voice shaking slightly and could feel the vibration erupting softly in his chest. She eyed him warily. What was he now, a cat? She didn't like the way she was feeling and wanted out right away.

Suddenly he sniffs her shoulder and lets out a deep unpleased growl.

Her eyes widen at the growl. It sounded almost like a wolf's growl and her entire frame stiffens completely when his tongue ran along her expose neck. That's it, she wasn't going to have a repeat of last year. She forcefully brought her left knee up to the sensitive area in which she had hit Naraku not too long ago at. Kouga let out a low groan as Kagome pushed him away from her and grabbed her book bag, making a dash for the door.

Kouga narrows his eyes as he watches her leave the classroom, his hands grasping his bruise organ in pain. "K-K-Kago-me!" He growled out as he sat down in one of the seats.

Damn, his woman was a feisty one, but then again he liked them that way. His eyes narrows darkly at his findings. There was another scent on his woman and its smell made his blood boil. His scent on her had worn off a long time ago and he needed to fix that.

Kagome ran down the hall to the nearest exit. There was no way in hell she was going to stay here with _him_ being here as well. She turn the corner and saw the school exit and ran towards it. She could go home, but then mom would be upset for her skipping school. She quickly left the school and walks down the street to her Karate school.

She would go to Sesshy and help out over there until class begins in eight hours. Kagome's heart was still racing and she willed it to slow down, but to no avail. It was beating a mile per second. She looks up to see the lights in his office on and crosses the street to her karate school, a light breeze blowing gently from behind her.

Sesshy will make her feel better, he always does.

The school was empty save for himself and very quite. Silence, was one of the Tae Kwon Do master's most value past times. At home he had to deal with his immature half sibling and his hyperactive daughter all at once, not to mention his father's constant bugging him of finding a female to settle down with and produce heirs for him to spoil, like he did Rin.

Rin he could tolerate, but Inuyasha was a completely different story. Inuyasha still tends to act like he was three years old.

He looks down at the paperwork before him for the tournament next year in South Korea. There were three papers that needed to be fill out by Kagome, a physician and her parents.

A physical is needed to state she was fit to train and compete for the tournament and he also needed her mother and father to sign consent forms. Kagome also needed to get a passport.

He place the papers into an orange folder and places it inside his draw. He would give the envelope to her when she arrives later on. Sesshomaru looks over to the clock that resided above the door and read that it was only eight thirty. It would be a few more hours till Kagome arrives.

A breeze enters from his window and he lifts his head up to inhale softly upon a familiar scent. His eyes snaps open the moment he recognized it to be Kagome's scent of jasmine. His pupils were dilating as his acute hearing picks up the sound of the door opening and closing from downstairs, almost silently.

It seem as if she didn't want to alarm him of her being here just yet. There was another scent on her, that smell like wolf and...his half brother.

She also smelled aroused, if only by the slightest bit. It did not go unnoticed by his sense of smell.

Amber eyes harden and change to a deep, rich gold.

He listens to her almost silent footsteps as she approaches his office. The smell of fear on her and the rapid beating of her heart told him something was wrong with his wildfire. He was going to find out just what happened and who caused her to be so fearful. Sesshomaru was growling unconsciously as he thought a best way to punish them.

Kagome was about to knock on Sesshy's door when she suddenly heard growling from inside. It sounded like Sesshy and it also sounded like a dog's growl. She arch her brow in wonder. Why was everyone growling like animals all of the sudden.

First Kouga and now Sesshy.

She shook her head slightly and knock. "Sesshy..." She said her eyes widening upon noticing how low her voice was, "It's me..."

Kouga manage to scare her that badly for her voice to be slightly paralyzed. The door open and there was her Sesshy who was looking at her with narrow eyes. 'Oh, man he's pissed that I'm not in school right now.' She thought as she bit her lower lip nervously as her breath hitched slightly.

'I have to think of an excuse.' She thought quickly as his eyes landed on her neck and narrowed to slits. There was where the offending scent was coming from and it recked of wolf. That wolf demon was marking her as his. This cause him to tighten his hands into fists.

Kagome saw this and swallowed lightly. Sesshy was really mad at her for skipping school and coming here, but it was for a good reason. She just couldn't tell him why though. "Sesshy...I couldn't stay in school." She started slightly her voice returning back to its normal self. "Why." She heard him say steely with anger.

She wince and felt herself shrink within herself. She couldn't tell him why then that would lead to other questions she didn't want to answer. She wasn't ready to answer them.

Then she wished she had gone to Miroku instead of here. She didn't want to tell Sesshy what had happened last year and everything that transpired between her and Kouga.

"Kagome answer me." His voice said breaking her out of her slight trance. She shook her head and let out a small nervous smile. "Oh, b-because Sesshy I felt sick and since...my mom isn't home I came here." Sesshomaru stare at her with narrowed eyes and could clearly sense she was lying by her increase heart rate and the light smell of perspiration on her.

Not to mention Kagome wasn't a good lair.

"I hope you don't mind." She said quickly as she stared up at his tall form. Sesshomaru didn't like how she was lying to him and shook his head slowly. "Of course not." He said his narrow eyes loosening slightly. Sesshomaru could not stand the scent of another human nor _anything_ else, mainly Miroku, this offending wolf and his half brother on her.

Kagome sighs in relief as Sesshomaru moves to make room for her to enter into his office. She places her book bag besides his desk and takes off her shoes. Now she was sure everything was beginning to go downhill for her. Now that Kouga was back he was determined to get her back.

Her hand unconsciously went to rub the place Kouga had licked her. Her eyes darken slightly in shame. This was her entire fault in the first place and everything that is now happening to her. If she hadn't gone with Kikyo to that house party and had listened to Sango when she had told her she had a bad feeling then none of this would be happening.

Sesshomaru watch her carefully as she brought her hand to where the wolf had licked her. He could see the way her azure eyes darken and wonder what was going on in her head. Kagome brought her gaze to his and a small sad smile grace her lips. That expression on her face made him want to narrow his eyes again, but held against doing it.

He didn't like it when she was sad or afraid and if he were to narrow his eyes again, he was sure she would feel worst. Kagome had never been truly afraid as she was now and he wanted to know why. "Sesshy, would it be alright if I took a shower?" He heard her asked, "I really need it." She mumbled afterwards to herself, but he caught and nodded immediately. He grabbed two towels from his cabinet and handed it to her as she made her way to his private shower.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice as she closed the door, leaving Sesshomaru alone in his office. The wolf will no doubt pay for what he has done to Kagome. How dare he mark her as his and why the hell why Inuyasha's scent on her as well?

Miroku sat with a worry expression on his face when Kagome had yet to come to class. Where was she? He had seen her with Inuyasha earlier this morning when she had flipped the silver haired boy to the ground. Math class will be over in the next twenty mintutes. His dark blue eyes caught the class room door opening and quickly turn to see if it was Kagome.

When he saw that it was a new student with an ice pack in his hand, he narrowed his eyes more. The air suddenly felt different around the black haired teen as he converse with the teacher. There was something about that guy that was similar to the way he felt around Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku and that Kagura woman he met yesterday and yet different at the same time.

The energy around them was different. Some higher than others and differ in intensity.

It wasn't till his sixteen birthday that he begun to realized this and he wondered why. His birthday past six months ago when he began to notice the different energies around certain people. He told Kagome about this, but his best friend told him it was probably nothing and people had different auras, some stronger than others.

He trust her of course, seeing as how she lived on a shrine most of her life and had a priest as a grandfather. Still, he didn't think that it was just auras anymore.

After this class he would go and find Kagome. It wasn't like her to just skip a class, after all she was on honors and she was never absent. This will surely miss up her perfect attendance that she had since elementary school.

Not to mention her grandfather will not be too happy when the school calls her home and he informs her mother. The bell rang and Miroku found that he had been thinking for twenty mintutes straight. Well at least it made time go faster and he grabbed his things from the desk.

He turn to walk away when he was pushed from behind and stumbles forward, quickly catching his balance back. He narrows his eyes and turns around to see that it was the new student, smirking at him smugly. "Watch it pal or next time it won't be such a small stumble." He said feeling the dislike radiate from this human with dark blue eyes.

Miroku frowns as he looks at the new student with dislike. "The names Miroku." He said not all too politely. He wanted to know the name of this jerk since he he hadn't been paying attention when the teacher had introduced him and place him on his hit list.

"The names Kouga."

'Kouga, now why did that name sound so familiar from.' Miroku thought to himself as Kouga walked right past him and left, closing the door. It wasn't until the door close that Miroku finally remember where he heard that name from. That guy was the one that had Kagome crying for months from nightmares and made her ashamed of herself.

He was the one that had raped his best friend.

**A/N: So now we all now what happened to Kagome and who did it. Miroku is slowly learning that something is off with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Kouga and Inuyasha.**

** Hmmm, I wonder what it could be, but I bet you all know. ;) **

**Kagome as well as everyone else do not know that another world besides the human race exists. So this might be interesting when they discover this in the next chapter, ne?**

**Kyome Takahashi-Kouyou no I... was the first one to guess that it was Kouga who was terrifying Kagome in the last chapter. I give you a round of applause for the guess, good job!  
**

**I will like to thank everyone for their reviews for Fighting Love and hope for many more to come in the near future. ;) Don't forget to Review!!  
**

**Lady Manami**


	6. Chapter 6: Are you a demon Sesshy?

* * *

Chapter Six

Are you a demon Sesshy?

* * *

Empty.

This is what she has been feeling ever since that night at the house party with Kouga. The shame and the weakness she felt never left her, especially when her body had betrayed her earlier when Kouga had her pinned to the classroom wall. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She hadn't done anything to provoke him.

Steam fog up the mirror above the sink and the walls were covered with droplets of water that were sliding down and wetting the white title floor of Sesshomaru's private bathroom.

Kagome's ivory skin was completely red from the hot shower she was forcing herself to undertake. She had furiously scrubbed her body, mainly her neck with the white scrubber Sesshy had provided for her.

That had been an half hour ago and she was now currently sitting in the corner of the bath tube with void azure eyes while hugging her legs to herself as she rests her chin on her knees.

Thinking.

She had been thinking about what she was going to do now. Kouga was now attending _her_ school. There will be no escaping him now. After all her training for a year and the moment he had grabbed her, she had done nothing. She didn't even use her self defense techniques Sesshy had taught her during class.

She could have easily pinned _him _to the wall **face** first with his entire arm twisted behind his back and **broken** it if she had wanted too, which she most likely would have done.

Now she felt disappointed with herself as she though about it.

"Damn it, I'm such an idiot." She muttered to herself harshly as she tighten her hold around her ankles.

'I can't think about him too much and allow him to distract me from my training, which Sesshy is personally training me in for the upcoming tournament.' A smirk formed on her lips at the thought. Nothing will mess up her training with her Sesshy, not even Kouga.

Kagome stands up from her sulking position and turns off the water. Sesshomaru was probably outside wondering when she was going to come out. She smiles lightly as she imagines his expression.

He was probably glaring at the door this very moment from his desk waiting for her to come out and when she did he would probably have a file of paperwork as a prop, so she wouldn't think he was waiting for her to come out.

'He is just too cute sometimes when he tries to acts all uncaring and what not.' Kagome thought to herself as she wraps the white towel around her supple, petite body and dresses, putting on her panties on and clipping on her green skirt.

Then there was knock at the door, bringing her azure eyes to stare at it with slight surprise.

It couldn't be him knocking, right?

* * *

A pair of amber eyes would glance every two seconds at the white door that held his student behind it, naked and wet. They close after that thought and an image of Kagome's lithe body appeared in his mind with her hair wet and covered with droplets of water due to her shower.

The tiny droplets of water would slid all so tantalizing down her curvy breasts to her flat, but tone abdomen then makes it way down to her wide hips and then travels to is final destination on ever lasting, long tone legs.

Amber eyes snapped open when he realized that he was fantasizing about Kagome's supple body in his private showers.

A hot shower at that from the steam that had been escaping from the bottom of the door into his office, fogging up the title floor.

A black brow twitched at the sudden inappropriate thoughts he was having about his favorite and most talented student.

Sesshomaru growled when he felt the hardening between his legs. This girl was going to be the end of him one day and he felt that day would be soon approaching. Standing from his desk the silver haired man walked over to the open window to cool off and undo the effects his wildfire had brought upon him by just being in his shower.

Looking over to the clock he noted to himself that she has been in there for a good half hour already. Maybe he should check on her and see if she was okay.

Yes, that would be a very good idea.

**'If we're lucky enough we might see smooth ivory skin.'** A voice said from the back of his mind as Sesshomaru ignored its comment.

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on the wooden door with his two front knuckles. "Kagome are you alright in there?" He asked his tone the same as it always has been, but his eyes a deep golden color.

With his acute hearing Sesshomaru heard her take a sharp in take whether of surprise or shock and then he heard the sound of feet slipping on water before a scream, followed with a loud thud. He quickly opened the unlock door, worry she might have hurt herself and his eyes widen at the scene before him.

There on the title floor was Kagome with her knees held and her feet on the ground, giving him a good view of her white cotton panties as she supported her expose upper body with her elbows. She didn't see that he was taking in her form and burning it into his memory for her eyes were close due to the pain on her lower back and backside.

When she did, however, opened them she found him standing stiffly in the thrust hold of the bathroom door, staring at her. Kagome reacted the same as any other normal girl would have and blushed a deep shade of red that almost passed off as a light purple.

Yes, he had seen her topless before.

But she had been wearing her bra then.

* * *

Kami this was so embrassing! Kagome blushed a deep red as she tried to cover her expose breasts with the white towel that had gotten drench with the residue of water on the floor, which she had happened to slip on.

"Uh...er..Sesshy!" She shrieked as she covered her chest with the wet towel and stood up her entire back being shown from the mirror just behind her, causing Sesshomaru to bring his gaze to linger there for awhile.

Sesshomaru noted that it had also darken in color to match with the blush on her face. 'How cute.' He found himself thinking slowly as he brought his gaze back to the panicking and obliviously embrassed Kagome.

Kagome had heard someone knocking at the door and when she heard Sesshy's voice she had all but ran to the door and in the process slipped on a puddle of water, no doubt due to her hot shower.

Sesshomaru stared at her disheveled appearance and found the flushed skin, wet hair that held tiny droplets of water on the ends that landed on to her back and slid down into her green skirt also alluring.

The arousal of earlier was returning once again and at full force, especially when his gaze landed onto the towel, which was wet causing it to become translucent on her chest, making the purpose of hiding her breasts from his view unsuccessful.

**'Now let's lick her _dry_.' **The voice in his mind said as Sesshomaru's golden gaze took on a very light, thin shade of pink, before stalking over to the half dressed girl with purpose in his every stride towards her.

Kagome could see the change in his eyes and felt something shift around him, but couldn't place what it was or how she knew. "Sesshy?" She called out to tentatively, and unsure as he made his way over to her, his gaze intense.

Kagome stood her position and waited for him to fully approached her until he was in her personal space. She felt excited and nervous at the same time when she kept her gaze with his own. Was he going to kiss her again? She hope he was.

The smell of her excitement and the beginning of her arousal met his sense of smell and he growled his approval of it. She would only want him and no one else, especially that wolf. **'Mark her.'** The voice demanded in his mind.

Kagome heard the growl and it was just like Kouga's growl, except more deeper.

Sesshomaru was in control of his action, but the tenseness of his muscles in his body revealed that he was having to use all his restraints to keep this control in tact.

He brought his head close to her face, leaving a few centimeters of space between them, leaving it up to her to decide if she wanted to kiss him. After all he had been the one to kiss her the first time.

Kagome could feel his hot breath on her and she felt her breath hitch slightly. She swallowed when he stopped centimeters away from her lips and wondered why he didn't kiss her yet. With half hooded eyes she brought her now sapphire eyes to his and saw the eagerness in them.

He was leaving it to her if she wanted to kiss him or not.

Baka, why the hell wouldn't she want to kiss him! She quickly captured his lips with her own, bringing her arms around his neck in the process, causing the towel to fall on to the floor with a quite thud.

Upon feeling her lips on his own Sesshomaru brought hands around her hips with one hand traveling and feeling her smooth abdomen. The muscle contracted gently upon his touch. With his one hand resting on top of her hip he began to skillfully, unclipped her skirt.

After a second the green skirt fell to a small heap around her feet leaving her bare save for her panties.

Skimming the entrance of her full lips she opens them without hesitation and tastes her carven with his tongue.

Kagome moans once his tongue makes contact with her own sending her blissful chills around her body. She could feel the hardening of her nipples and soon felt his hand cupping the left, passing a thumb over it.

At the action she felt the heat in the bottom of her stomach increase as well as the wetness forming in between her legs.

Smelling the spike of her arousal Sesshomaru swiftly lifted her body up against his own, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically as he seated her on top of the sink. Kagome gasps loudly at the sudden coldness on her thighs, but is was silenced when Sesshomaru brought his lips down on her own once again.

This was like a dream come true for Kagome as she brought her hands to feel his tone chest and slowly burns the feel of it every muscle into her memory. Looking at them was one thing, but feeling them was a totally different feeling.

At the feeling of her touch he took off his kimono shirt, leaving only the simple necklace with a small jade on it on and Kagome took in his tone chest with her hands and ran them along his visible twelve pack.

Sesshomaru presses his hips against hers feeling her warmth thought his pants. "Aaahhhh..." Kagome moaned out softly her hands falling from her exploration of his chest. Bitting her bottom lip once he began to grind against her, causing her to tighten her legs around his waist.

With his grinding against her she felt an almost painful throbbing pleasure between her legs and with each time he pressed against her it increased, making her moan louder than the last.

As he grinds against her Sesshomaru assaulted her neck with hot opened kisses. **'Mark her.'** The voice demanded once again in his mind as he began trailing down to her ample breast where he took a perk nipple into his mouth.

"Sesshy!" She screamed out in pleasure, arching her back to him as she brought her hand behind her on top of the knob connected to the sink.

Once he began swirling his hot tongue around it Kagome's hand accidentally twisted the knob and turned on the cold water, causing some of the cool water to splash onto her heated back.

It didn't bother her for it cooled down her heated body.

A breeze enter the heated bathroom and it caused Sesshomaru to stiffen suddenly when he caught the scent of heavy odor. Someone was coming and there were going to pay dearly for interrupting them. Kagome felt him stiffen and stop his ministrations on her breast and pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on her neck where her pulse was.

A gestured that said this was not over yet and will be continued.

But why was he stopping? Did she do something wrong or did she not do something? All these thoughts were running through her head as she watch him pick her up effortlessly from the sink onto the ground and wrapped her body with the second towel.

She stared at his eyes and she saw them flash from a complete red to golden before they fully remained golden. She blinked not knowing if she had imagined it or not. "Get dress Kagome we have company." He told her and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sesshy no ones here?" She told him thinking that maybe he was being paranoid. There was not a single soul save for him and her when she got here.

Then she heard that _voice._

"Oh, Sesshomaru darling!" A voice said from downstairs, obviously making its way up.

'Kagura! what the hell is she doing here!' Kagome thought angrily to herself her eyes blazing and she watched as Sesshomaru left and closed the bathroom door. That woman messed up her chance with her Sesshy.

They were so in the mood for it and all so close to making love when that blasted woman had to ruin it. She didn't know when another opportunity will arise when she and Sesshomaru will have a chance to be alone like that.

She wanted to scream in frustration right now. Sesshomaru had left her needy and she was going to have to take another shower, but this time a cold one.

Kagome never hated anyone like she hated Kagura Kaze right now.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru closed the bathroom door he didn't hide his displeasure from his face where a deep frown was on and his eyes a sharp amber. His elegant brows were furrow in anger as well as his eyes were narrowed. What could Kagura possibly want with him?

He didn't think she would be up so early in the morning. Sesshomaru looked over to the clock and saw that it was 10:40. Some time had passed when he was in there with Kagome and he would still be in there if it wasn't for Kagura.

His heard the shower running and knew Kagome was taking another shower, to cool down he bet for he had left her nearly at her peak. His beast demanded he take her as his mate. Never had he heard his beast demand such a request.

The bulge in his pants was visible and he quickly went into his closet and put on a new shirt since he left the one in the bathroom. Once on it hid his arousal and he left his office to meet that annoying woman.

Once he opened his door, the black haired woman was there with her hand up and ready to knock. "What do you want, onna." He said with a cold voice, but Kagura only smiled smugly and shrugged her shoulder lightly.

"What no hello kiss, babe." She said her eyes filled with sick amusement as Sesshomaru growled at her comment.

He caught the scent of another male on her body, despite the large amount of perfume she put on to hide it. The woman actually thought she could fool this Sesshomaru's abilities.

Sesshomaru remained impassive for he did not care for Kagura, but Kagura was possessive and started to growl, her red eyes that were tinted with a light shade of pink deepening to a darker shade.

By the look on Kagura's face he could tell she had smelled Kagome's scent on him.

"Sesshomaru why the hell do I smell that bitch on you." Kagura asked through gritted teeth as she glared up at him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the insult to Kagome and decided to humor her by answering her question.

"Refrain from insulting her Kagura and it is for the same reason you have another on yours. " He replied coolly.

Kagura froze and her body stiffen slightly. 'Damn I thought I covered it with the perfume.' She thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. Her attempt was for not seeing as his abilities seem to be higher than most of their kind.

The black haired woman stood up straight and stared at him.

"I guess were even then." She started and she felt immense jealously, anger and hatred towards that Higurashi girl. Kagome that bitch's name was it.

Sesshomaru didn't replied for they was nothing to be even with in the beginning. The only reason why he was 'dating' Kagura was to make her sign over her business to his family's business. Until then he would have to _play_ the part as her _boyfriend_.

Still Inuyasha should have done this, but seeing as he was older and not in high school he was the best choice.

Kagura wasn't going to screw things up with Sesshomaru and if she played her cards right she would soon be Mrs. Kagura Takeda, but then she was going to have to be _fully _committed to him.

And only him.

'Damn, have to tell Kyo it's done.' She thought thinking back to her lover.

"I promise to behave myself if you do the same Sesshomaru and we both will know if the other breaks it. We **demons **have high senses after all." She said non-nonchalantly, waving her fan gently against her.

Sesshomaru remained silent he wasn't going to agree to a ridiculous agreement.

Kagura, however, took his silent as feeling some what guilty and a yes.

"I'm glad we agree, I'll see you later this afternoon, bye sweet cakes." She said as she blew a flirtly kiss over his shoulder with malice in her eyes and left.

Sesshomaru caught this and turned around to see Kagome with widen eyes.

* * *

Once she was done with her cold shower she got dressed into her uniform and dried out her with the towel. Her dark locks was still moist, but it would air dry from the breeze. She sat on the toilet still pissed off at Kagura that and she could have been having mind blowing orgasms right now with her Sesshy.

Yes, Kagura indeed was going to pay this afternoon.

Pulling out her cell she sent Sango a text message about where she was at that she was fine and to bring a lot of crazy glue.

She text Miroku next after seeing that he left ten messages that said 'Where the hell are you?'. After that was done she began to walk around until she got tired of waiting a opened the bathroom door a bit.

"I guess we're even then." She heard Kagura's voice said and Kagome felt her blood boil underneath her very skin. That woman was going to deserve what was heading for her this afternoon and she could hardly wait.

Kagome wonder what they were actually talking about. She could only see Sesshy's back and she also saw Kagura's face. There was a strong prefume ordor that reached her nose and she almost sneezed out loud until she heard Kagura's next words.

"I promise to behave myself if you do the same Sesshomaru and we both will know if the other breaks it. We **demons **have high senses after all."

Her sneeze was forgotten and she felt confusion. Did Kagura just said demons? Kagome stared at the red eyed woman with a bewildered look.

Demons don't exist.

So then why wasn't Sesshomaru saying anything to deny it. He was the type to deny anything that was false.

Then her mind went back to Kouga when he growled and purred at school and with Sesshomaru when he was in his office and in the bathroom.

"I'm glad we agree, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner and bye sweet cakes."

Kagura's gaze was directed towards her own and she felt her eyes widen at the action. How dare she call her sweet cakes.

With that she left and Sesshomaru turned around.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Kagura was his girlfriend and just moments ago she and him were about to have sex in his bathroom. That would make him a cheater, but she knew that Kagura was also cheating on him as well with a Kyo.

She was so confused right now.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out to. She was just staring at him with void eyes and he didn't like it, he never wanted to see them on her again.

He walked over to her and brought her chin up with his finger to capture her lips. She responded and felt his tongue skim her lips and opened to allow him entrance, feeling his tongue touch hers smoothly.

He pulled away and stared at her.

"She changes nothing with us." He said trying to reassure her that he did not care for Kagura.

Kagome avoided his gaze and stared at the ground.

"Then...why are you with her?" She asked and he let out a small smile. "For her to sign over her business to Takeda Inc. Kagome." He told her and she brought her happy gaze to his.

"That's all right?" She asked and he nodded.

Kagome kissed deeply him again before pulling back and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Do demons exist? Are you a demon Sesshy?" She asked and Sesshomaru felt comply to tell her the truth, after all he was planning to make her his mate and she would have been if they were left uninterrupted in the bathroom.

"Yes." He said and Kagome felt a sense of shock wash over her body, leaving her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"B-but you look h-human." She started as Sesshomaru smirked at her expression. "That is because I wear a concealment on."He explained as Kagome recognized it, but thought nothing special of it.

"Can I...see?" She asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru took off the necklace and once he did Kagome felt the shift around him as marking appeared on his face. Two stripes appeared on each cheek, a light blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead and maroon eyeliner appeared on his eyelids, bringing out his completely golden colored eyes.

His ivory skin turn a dozen shades lighter to an alabaster color and his silver hair grew longer to his calves. His human nails grew longer, sharper and curled slightly at the tip into claws. His ears she noted were pointed at the end.

He was so...so..."Beautiful." She said out loud as she took in his form.

The energy around him radiated power and she didn't know why, but it had a tingling sensation running up and down her spine and at the back of her neck.

She could see the energy flaring around Sesshomaru.

"It's red." She said suddenly catching his attention. Did she just say the color of his youkai. Only spiritual beings could see such energies.

Was Kagome a miko prehaps?

He couldn't ponder more on it when she asked another question. "Are they more demons under concealments? Like your brother Inuyasha?" She asked and Sesshomaru frowned at the word brother.

He was his half brother.

"Yes." He replied and Kagome frowned, her eyes filling with worry.

The energy around Sesshomaru felt somewhat similar to Kouga's.

"What is it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied and he caught it and narrowed his eyes. She wasn't telling him what was wrong with her and he detested it.

He place the necklace back on and he returned back to his human appearance.

Hopefully she would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Miroku was searching everywhere for Kagome in the school and she was nowhere to be found. He even left ten messages on her cell and she hadn't replied back to him. He was a nervous wreck and hadn't been in class since math searching for her.

He knew she wasn't with Kouga and made sure to keep an eye on him every now and then.

Currently he was now running down the empty halls peeking in everyone of the classrooms to see if she was in there. He was going to be in deep shit if one of the teachers caught him and if he did he was going to kill Kagome.'

'Please be safe Kagome.' He thought as he entered the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

A few seconds later screams of girls was heard and Miroku's words of, "Please, I was just looking for my friend and would all of you lovely ladies like to go out with me sometime," before he was pushed out and landed on the ground with a role of toilet paper wrapped around his shoulder.

There was a smirk on his face before he looked back to the girl's bathroom. He hadn't look properly when he was distracted by those lovely girls, maybe he should go back and double check to see if Kagome was in there.

Just as he was about to stand a voice stopped him.

"Miroku why aren't you in class?"

Turning around Miroku came face to face with the principle. 'Oh no.' He thought silently with a fallen look on as he slowly smile uneasily. "Well, you see Mr. Jugo I was making sure all of my fellow peers were in class, learning and being productive individuals to insure the success of future Japan." He lied smoothly and even went as far as to put on a serious expression with his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Closing his eyes he continued.

"It is important that we learn all that we can during our time here in this excellent school run by a very ambitious and influential man. The future of our children will depend on our decisions on how to better our beloved country. Don't you agree Mr. Jugo?" Miroku asked, opening his eyes and if he would have seen the expression on Mr. Jugo's face earlier he would have known to stop.

"Miroku I'll see you at detention this afternoon, I believe it would be in the best interest of the future Japan." He said and with that left leaving a deflated Miroku.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pants and he took it out.

He saw that it was from Kagome and immediately opened and read it.

'Sry Roku he's there had 2 go, I'm ok & Sesshy's skool. Get my h.w plz and meet me here.'

Miroku sighed. He should have known she would go there in the first place.

If only she would sent it earlier he would have been saved going to detention this afternoon.

"Oh, Kagome you would be the death of me." He muttered as he returned to his class.

* * *

A black mercedes pulls up in front of the steps of a shrine. Once the car was parked the door opens and stepping out of his car was a handsome man in his mid thirties, standing to his full height of five feet, ten inches, wearing a dark gray polo shirt to match his pants with his jacket hanging behind the head of the front car seat. Long black hair that reached his mid-shoulders was tied in a low ponytail at the nap of his neck with bangs hanging above besides his face.

With azure eyes the man brings his gaze to the familiar shrine, the very same shrine that he hasn't step foot onto in eleven years.

A smirk forms on his lips as he ponders on Hina's reaction to his surprise visit.

He had just received information on his current target and decided to pay a visit since he was in the neighborhood and wanted to see his children again. He only wonders if it was the best idea considering that Hina might strangle him.

Oh well it's not like she hasn't done so before in the past and he always managed to survive them some how. He just had that luck of escaping his death, especially by a scorning woman and if his daughter was anything like her mother, he would have two scorn set women wanting his head.

Ah, but this was the unfortunate theme of Higurashi Kai's life, which was having scorned women wanting his head everywhere he went.

Then there was his ex-boss, the woman who wants his head in a silver platter serve to her.

And that woman was Tama Midoriko.

His body shivers completely at the mention of her name. If any woman were to kill him and successfully too, it would be her. That miko wanted her possession back and he couldn't allow that to happen, not if the world was to be kept safe from annihilation.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys thought there was going to be a Lemon between Kag/Sess, but sorry Kagura just had to ruin it. Okay, I decided that I am going to make a sequel to Fighting Love and I am being to set it up as of now with a second plot that will be continued in the next story. Hope you guys will enjoy it! ;) **

**Please review!!**

**Lady Manami**


	7. Chapter 7: Why did you bite me?

* * *

**A/N: A quick note before the chapter begins. One of the reviews I received pointed out to me that I had made a mistake in the last chapter with Kagome's mother's name, which is Sora and not Hina.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Why did you bite me?

* * *

The house was quite save for the running water of the sink as she washed the dishes. Her father was outside sweeping the shrine and busying himself with the daily chores and tending to the tourists that came by to visit the Sunset shrine.

It was the beginning of the afternoon and everything was normal. It was like any other day and the moment the phone rang Sora knew something was amiss. There was rarely any calls at this time of the day. She places the plate she was washing in the sink and turns off the facet, while taking a cloth and drying her hands.

Furrowing her brows Sora picks up the phone that hung on the wall besides the entrance of the kitchen. "Hello?" She begins and her voice was filled with curiosity. Honestly, no one called her home save for Kagome and Souta's friends.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Higurashi this is principle Jugo from your daughter, Kagome Higurashi's high school." The man started and Sora frowned slightly confused. Why was Kagome's principle calling here? Did something happened to her Kagome.

"Yes, has something happened to my daughter?" Sora asked immediately with worry with her other hand holding on tightly to the cloth she had washed her hands earlier with. "That is the reason I called this morning Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome hasn't been present in any of her classes save for homeroom and I called to see if she happened to have...gone home." The principle said nervously with hesitation in his voice.

He couldn't allow this to air on the news and needed to find Kagome's whereabouts. Those news reporters loved to twist the truth around and he had to avoid Kagome's sudden disappearance from going public.

"You lost my daughter!" Sora exclaimed loudly over the phone with shock and anger. Mr. Jugo wipes the sweat that fell from his temples with a napkin and his feeble arms were shaking badly. "N-no, we haven't lose your daughter, w-we just don't know where she is." He said trying to make it not sound as nearly as bad as it actually was.

Losing a student that attended their school was bad, especially since this has happened before a few years ago.

They just couldn't afford security to guard the school's exit nor install cameras around the school. Everything will have to wait until next year when the board gave them the money to pay for the expensive. "I cannot believe how irresponsibly you run your school. What if was Kagome was kidnapped on your grounds!" Sora exclaimed a her face flushed red with fear and her eyes widening.

"Oh, kami what if she was kidnapped!" Sora said and she could hear Mr. Jugo swallow hard over the phone. "I'm going to call the police." Sora told him and quickly presses the dial tone button just as Mr. Jugo began to stammer in protest. First thing she was going to do was call Kagome's cell phone.

"Kagome has been kidnapped!" A familiar voice said reaching her ears and she looks up sharply.

She had thought it was her father speaking to her, but the voice sounded young and sure enough anger flashes through her eyes at the figure standing at the entrance of her kitchen.

"_Get the hell out of my house_." She seethes out in a threatening tone to her voice and the man smirks sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh come now Sora is that how you treat your husband." Kai said jokingly and instantly regretted the comment when a pan came flying his way with lighting speed.

Clearly that wasn't the smartest of things to say when you came back home to visit after being gone for ten years.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling that the lunch period was beginning and all the elementary students pile outside and fill up the lunch tables near the sakura trees. Souta was quite and Hitomi wonder what was wrong with her boyfriend.

The preteen glances at him with her green eyes and furrows her brown brows in worry. "Hey, Souta are you okay your really quite today?" Hitomi asked him and Souta shook his head lightly. "I'm fine Hitomi really, let's hurry before they take the table near our favorite tree." Souta told her and grabbed her hand into his and lead her to the empty lunch table.

Once they were seated they ate their lunch in silence and Hitomi definitely knew something was bothering Souta. He was usually very talkative. Hitomi places her sandwich down and stares at Souta with a stern look. "Alright come out with it, I know something is bothering you." She said crossing her arms across her still developing chest.

Souta avoids her gaze and after a few seconds sighs in defeat. "It's my...father." He drawled out slowly and Hitomi's eyes softens slightly. Souta never talked about his father nor brought him up before. All she knew about his father was that he had left Souta and his family when he was just two years old.

Never visited and had never called. "Oh?" Hitomi drawled out unsure of what kind of response she should give him. Souta brings his brown gaze to Hitomi and stares at her with pained fill eyes. "I just don't understand, how he could just leave us like that." Souta started out his voice shaking slightly by emotion. "I could never imagine myself leaving you or our children for ten years." Souta said causing Hitomi to blush deeply.

What Souta had just said made her heart race in her chest and made her lightheaded. Souta had just confessed that he wanted to be with her forever and have a family together one day. "Souta..." Hitomi said softly with her eyes glistening.

"He called yesterday night and I heard my mother yelling at him over the phone and after she was done she looked so...broken." He told her and grabbed her hand into his own. "I promise Hitomi that I will never ever leave you." Souta said with his brown eyes set in seriousness.

Hitomi nods and lets out a comforting smile to Souta. "You know maybe your father had wanted to make amends for what he has done when he called." She suggested and Souta only rolled his eyes before closing them. "Yeah, I don't think so." Souta said bitterly and closed his eyes to contain his anger.

Souta had always wanted to meet his father ever since he was five years old and had pestered his mother about him until Kagome told him the truth. The truth was that he had left them all and will never come back and now that he had called he was angry.

He was angry because he still wanted to meet him.

He felt as if he was betraying his mother by wanting to meet his father and to want talk to him. He was confuse about his feelings and they frustrated him. He didn't know if he hated his father, but he knew he resented him for leaving. Kami, he didn't even know what he looked like. His mother refused to show him any photos she may have of him and if she did have them she probably burned them a long time ago.

"Souta it's okay to be angry at him, but don't let that anger turn into hate." Hitomi started with a small smile and tighten her grip around his hand. "Maybe he had a reason for leaving for so long." Hitomi said slowly as a thought and Souta's eyes snapped opened. Looking sharply at her he furrows his brows. He hadn't thought about that. Maybe Hitomi was right and he had to leave them for a reason.

But then again he wasn't here to tell them the real reason.

Shaking his head he goes back to eating his lunch.

'It's better if I forget him, even though I don't know what he was like.' He thought sadly to himself.

* * *

Sango had received a text from Kagome to bring crazy glue and wonder what her crazy best friend was planning to do with it. She had broken into the art room during lunch and had gathered as much crazy glue as she could into her empty water bottle and hid it inside her book bag. School will be over in three hours and she couldn't wait to give Kagura her surprise.

Then she was going to corner Kagome on why she cut school it wasn't like her to ruin her prefect attendance.

Mahogany eyes looks around the empty room and made sure that everything was in there place. Sango turns the lights off and peeks out the door for anyone. Once she was satisfied that no one will see her she slides out and closes the door behind, making her down the hall to the library. She pulls out the blue hair piece Kagome lend her, allowing her long brown hair to fall to her waist and wore the scrunchy on her wrist.

'That was easy.' Sango thought with a smirk as she turns the corner of the hall and her shoulder bumps into someone. She saw that it was a guy she never saw before in the school and figured out that he must be the new kid that her classmates were talking about. "Hey woman watch where your going." The black haired teen said with narrow blue eyes and a frown.

Sango furrows her brows and frowns as well. "I believe the word is excuse me, newbie." The brown haired teen replied with a nonsense taking attitude. The day she allow a person talk to her like this and not get her input about their lack of manners will be the day hell has frozen over.

She heard growling from him and raise a brow in curiosity. What was he trying to imitate, a dog? Then it stop when he inhales and his eyes take on a whole new shade of light.

They were kind and bright as he smirks kindly at her.

"I'm Kouga and I apologize for my behavior. I'm new and I didn't want to be pushed around because of it." He explained shortly and Sango blinked a few times before she shook her head and let out a small smile.

"I'm Sango." She introduced herself and took out her hand to shake his. Unlike him she was taught proper manners. After shaking his hand and letting go there was an awkward silence between them. Sango glances around the halls avoiding his gaze and decided to leave. "Well, I should be going now and good luck." With that she left to her destination to the library.

'Well that was weird and awkward.' She told herself and then she heard him call her name and stops to look behind her shoulder to see him jogging to catch up with her.

Great she hope he wasn't the stalker, clingy type.

"Sango, was it?" Kouga said in an uncaring voice with his black left brow raise. Sango slightly narrows her eyes and nods her head, "Yes, what do you want?" She replies while crossing her arms.

"I need a tour of this school and I want you to guide me through it." Kouga demanded and Sango's eyes widen at his arrogance. He thought that he could demand her to show him the ways of the school with that attitude.

Hell no.

"I don't think so, Kouga I'm a busy woman so goodbye and I hope to never see you again." She said and walked away leaving a stun Kouga behind with a shock expression on his face. His left brow was twitching and his mouth was slightly agape. She...she had just denied him and that was something his woman could only do.

Well, he should have known that she was also strong willed, seeing as how this Sango person was covered with the light traces of Kagome's scent on her.

It was all over that woman's wrist.

Now all he had to do was get his woman back and complete the mating and Sango was going to be the one to help him.

* * *

The karate school was fill with people who wanted to register. Mostly because of the drop dead gorgeous Master Takeda. Kagome had to control her temper and keep her jealousy on check when women came in to register and talk to Sesshomaru in his office alone.

Who knew what those bimbos were trying in there to get his attention.

Kagome frowns as she waits in the front desk for any more wanting participants. The school was flourishing and that was great for business. She leans over the green desk and plays with the leaves of the baboon plant she had.

Sesshomaru was currently in his office with a woman in her mid twenties. A woman who looked around his age. Even though her Sesshy was a few centuries years old his appearance was that of a man in his twenties.

Their age didn't bother her, but what did was everyone else. They looked down upon teenagers with older man twice their age. She didn't know how old he really was, but she was sure that demons had a pretty long life span.

"Screw society." Kagome mutters to herself and just as she had finished that sentence she heard the woman in Sesshomaru's office laugh. Cringing at the soft light giggle Kagome could only go red in the face from anger.

While she was steaming at the front desk beside the office room the door opened and the voluptuous woman appeared, wearing a golden knee length dress with a pair of matching golden shoes that was medium length heel.

The woman's hair was a caramel color and was short and curly.

Kagome was gritting her teeth and her right brow was slowly twitching with aggravation.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru, I mean Master Takeda. I should get use to the title now don't I?" The curly haired woman said with a sweet tone to her soft voice. Sesshomaru forced himself to let out a small smile and nodded his head at her. The air was heavy with anger and the scent of jealous was dominate in it when he stepped out of his office.

The aura around Kagome had grown slightly and the scent of power was lingering along it.

So she was a miko. How interesting and he bet she didn't even realize it.

He had to refrain himself from glancing over to the side at Kagome. He was sure it would have made things worst and the moment Suki had placed her hand over his shoulder in a kind gesture made the air thick as fog.

"I am sure you will get use to it Suki. I will see you at class tonight." He told her and Suki smiled brightly. She was a kind woman and wonder how she will fair in his class.

'Suki! How dare he call her by her name!' Kagome thought irrationally in her mind. Oh, he was so trailing on thin ice right now.

'Wait a minute.' She told herself, realizing how she was acting. She and Sesshomaru were together, despite it being in secret. She had to act normal and as if nothing was going on between them or else the others will be suspicious and she had remembered what Sango had said. It was against the law to date your teacher and she was a minor as well. It wouldn't look so well for Sesshomaru.

Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

The air changed immediately and this cause him to glance her direction with his gaze curios. Kagome was smiling brightly and her azure eyes were an icy blue and not the sapphire that he had thought would be there.

Suki saw this and brought her gaze to the direction he was staring at and saw that it was a girl in her teens. Suki forces a smile at the blue eye teen. 'She's too pretty.' She thought to herself darkly.

"Hi I'm Suki and I guess were going to be classmates from now on." She said in a light tone faking enthusiasm. Sesshomaru saw this and no doubt Kagome did as well, but the girl's smile only brighten more and her eyes narrow slightly.

"I know and I can hardly wait to show you the ropes too." Kagome said with a under lining to her words.

Suki had noticed the meaning and narrows her eyes slightly with her lips forming into a light smirk.

"How sweet of you honey, but I think Master Takeda would be more than happy to show me the ropes, after all he is more _experienced _than you are." Suki drawled out in a coy voice.

Kagome's smile fell and her eyes deepen to a darker shade of blue. She knew what this bitch was implying when she said experienced and it wasn't in Tae Kwon Do either.

"You wanna bet on that." Kagome all, but growled out and Sesshomaru raise a brow at this and quietly let out a cough catching the two women before him attention. These human women were like demoness in heat, fighting over the right to mate him.

All in all it was amusing and it only boosted his ego up.

But what Kagome had said made him curios.

"I will see you tonight in class Suki." Sesshomaru said and led her to the door. "Goodbye Master Takeda, see you later sweetie." Suki called over her shoulder as she descended down the stairs.

Sesshomaru locked the door and as he did he heard the door to his office slam shut. 'She's mad over nothing.' Sesshomaru thought as he headed over to his office door and turned the knob.

It was locked.

"Kagome, open the door." Sesshomaru ordered and from behind the door heard a 'no'. Sighing, he narrows his eyes at her behavior. Honestly, she was behaving like a child.

"Open the door." He ordered again, but this time in a stern voice. He heard shuffling from behind and a click. Turning the knob he opened the door and enter, closing the door behind him.

She was standing in front of him with her head down, which caused her dark bangs to cover her eyes.

"Kagome." He spoke finally and Kagome only turned around.

Obviously she was upset with Suki and that meant she was pissed at him and he had to fix it. "She wouldn't last two days here." Sesshomaru told her and Kagome agreed with him.

"You were letting her flirt with you." Kagome told him straight out, turning around to face him with her heated gaze.

"Yes, but I didn't indulge in her antics." He pointed out to her and Kagome felt herself blush. She was being irrational right now and was only making a fool of herself. 'He must think I'm acting like a child.' She thought as she bit her bottom lip.

He approaches her form and takes her into his arms. Her heated gaze that she threw him made him want to take her and that is what he was going to do. His gaze took on a pink haze.

"I meant what I had said earlier before." He said suddenly and it confused her. "Meant what?" She asked and his reply was his lips on hers. 'Oh.' She thought remembering instantly.

She brought her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He enter almost immediately and brought her body up to rest on his hips and Kagome wraps her legs around his waist as he brought her to rest on top of his desk.

A few of his trophies that he kept on it fell over and onto the floor in a loud thud.

Now that she was seated he proceed to take her cloths off and wished she was wearing his towel again. It would have made things go so much faster. The scent of her arousal was filling the air in his office and he brought his hand that rested on her thigh up to her heated core.

It seems that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt.

Pulling down his pants and boxer he gently enter into her and let out a low growl in pleasure. Kagome gasps lightly in pain and closes her eyes tightly as she hold on to him. With her face buried in the crook of his neck he waited until she adjusted to him inside her.

She wasn't innocent which had allowed him to enter her fully, but she was tight and that told him she hasn't have sex for at least a year or so.

He growled in disappointment.

He had wanted to be the first to take her.

Kagome heard his growl and it didn't sound good and she felt tears sting her eyes. She had the feeling he knew she wasn't a virgin and she feared he wouldn't want her anymore.

She was used and it wasn't fair.

This was another thing to add to her list of why she despises Kouga.

"I'm used." She told him in a sad and bitter voice.

Sesshomaru listened to her as she spoke and he didn't like how she had referred to herself. He didn't care about that because he himself had bedded demoness in the past centuries. What he did care about was why she sounded so resentful. "I'll understand if you don't...want me." She said broken and a tear fell from her eye.

Maybe if she told him the truth he would understand, but that was thrown out the window when she felt him leave from within her. Her hope shattered and she felt a pain cross her heart.

"Sessho..." She starts unable to finish saying his name when she felt him thrust into her again. She brought her head back to look at him with wide eyes and tears fell freely down her cheek.

"B-but..." She started out when he interrupted her. "Do not mistake my growl for displeasure about your not being innocent, but disappointment that I was not the first to take it." He told her and Kagome stared at him in awe.

She nods her head and tightens her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside of her and leans backwards on his desk. With each thrust Kagome was reminded of how different it was from Kouga's. It was gentle and with each stroke she felt the building up of pleasure within her core and she loved it. Sesshomaru held onto her hips and his eyes took on a deeper shade of pink to an almost red color.

A pleasure she had not experience with Kouga's rough and painful thrusts into her, but only pain.

Yet another thing he had rob her of when he had forced himself onto her. Her stomach contacted lightly when she felt an immense pressure in her lower regions and his speed picked up which caused the pressure to increase. It was overwhelming and she gently threw her head back, letting out long throaty moans. Sesshomaru took advantage of this and covered her neck with kisses and sucks on her pulse until their was a discoloration to his assault.

"Sesshou..." Kagome moaned urgently her nickname for Sesshomaru changing due to the bliss of his hips against hers. Sesshy didn't seem to fit in this situation and she remembered liking it. It sounded right when it left her lips and maybe she would call him Sesshou for now on.

Sesshomaru could feel her walls clasping down around him and knew she was close to her climax. He enters back inside her warm core with a deep, hard thrust in which set her climax off. Kagome calls out his name loudly and her back arches involuntary as spasms of pleasure took over her body.

The clutching of her walls around him brought on his orgasm and he filled her completely with his seed as he grunted out his pleasure. Then the top of his canine fangs elongate and he bit down onto the jugular of her expose neck with his eyes completely a blood red.

Everything that was on the desk was thrown to the floor by Kagome's flaring arms due to the pain in her neck. Papers were flying down to the ground as well as telephone. What was he doing to her? Why was he hurting her? This was the same thing Kouga had tried to do, but he hadn't been able to because he had been thrown back against the wall opposite of the bed.

She whimpers painfully as his form leans over her body with her head turn to the left. She felt paralyzed and her senses were dulled. She couldn't smell, hear, see, or feel and if she were to taste anything she was sure she couldn't either. She winces when she feels his teeth pull out of her. There was a warm liquid that slid down her shoulder and she knew that it was blood. "The pain will only last a few more seconds, Kagome." He told her and Kagome glances at him from the corner of her eyes giving him a fearful, confused gaze.

And as he said the pain resided in a few seconds and there was a light numbing feeling there. She felt him lick the blood from her neck and closed her eyes at the feel of it. It made her skin tingle and she felt high. It was as if the sensitivity of her skin was increased. She was aware of his strong heart beat and each breath he inhaled and exhaled. All her senses had returned and they seem to increase.

It was weird. She had never been this aware of him before. What had he done to her?

She turned her head to face him completely and she felt that he was still inside of her. "Why did you bite me?" She asked with curiosity. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck where his mark now resided and lightly scraped his clawed hand across her smooth stomach. "What if I were to tell you that this mark bound you to me forever." He replied to her with his own question.

'He's...is he proposing to me?' She thought and she stared at him with disbelief. This couldn't be happening right now. "Are you _asking_ me to marry you Sesshomaru?" Kagome said shocked as she held her upper body up with her elbows. "No." He replied and her heart dropped. She quickly turned her head away and held her hand over her heart to ease the pain that struck her there.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze shone with amusement as he took her chin into his hand and gently turned her head to face him. What he had just done to her was better than a human marriage. "In demon terms you are mines and this mark," He started as he brought his clawed hand to the completed mark that now laid on her neck.

It was a crescent moon and it was the same one that adorned his forehead. To others it will appear as an ordinary tattoo, but to demons it was his mark. "Is a sigh that you have mated a Taiyoukai." He told her and Kagome took everything in. "So in other words I am you wife now." She said and Sesshomaru nodded. "It is the same in human terms, except our bond can never be broken as long as we still yearn for each other." He told her and Kagome smile happily and brought him in for a deep kiss.

As long as she was his she didn't care for her dream wedding, at least for now that is and later on when she was older she will have her dream wedding. They were interrupted when Kagome's cell phone rang and the black haired beauty had to pull away from her mate.

She picked up and heard her mother yelling frantically on the other line at her. "Mom, please calm down I'm safe." She said and Sesshomaru calmly pulled away from her and adjusted his appearance. It seem he had canceled the concealment's power with his youkai.

"Mom, I'm at the karate school with Sesshomaru. What _he's_ there!" Kagome started angrily and her eyes darken to match her mood. "I'll be right there." She said quickly and hung up. Sesshomaru could feel the waves of anger and sadness coming from her and from the tone of his new mother-in-law the woman was also in a worry state. "Who is at your house?" He asked and Kagome looked at him sharply.

"My father." She seethed out in distaste.

* * *

**A/N: Kagome's happy moment with Sesshomaru is ruined and now she's royally pissed off at her father for coming back. I wonder how Kagome's temper will fair out in the next chapter when she sees him after ten years? I have a feeling there will be a lot of throwing of pots and pans.  
**

**Souta was so cute in this chapter and it seems that he will get his long time wish to meet his father and ask him why he left them for so long. Can anybody guess as to why Kai Higurashi left? I want to know what you all think it could be. So please Review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ;) **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Thy father's sin

* * *

Chapter Eight

Thy father's sin

* * *

After all the years that has pass he decides to show up when he isn't wanted nor needed. How dare he show up at her family's home. He had some nerve coming back after all these years. They had been fine without him on their own and they didn't need him. Kagome fixes her appearance and picks up her hair into a high ponytail while Sesshomaru watches his new mate rant loudly in the office in a blind fury.

She was kicking the furniture in his office and punching the white walls, leaving dents with her increased strength due to their mating. His eyes narrows slightly, knowing that he would have to replace the furniture and fix the walls later on.

Hopefully she would not knock the wall down.

Kagome's face was flush red and her blue eyes were blazing like fire. She could imagine how her mother was taking her father's return and felt her anger reach new heights. She was most likely holding in her tears and beating him with the kitchen utensils.

Then there was Souta...

Kagome pauses suddenly in her pace and turns her head towards the clock and her eyes widens in horror. "Oh no." She whispers softly as she quickly puts on her shoes, hopping as she made way to Sesshomaru on one foot. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asks her when he saw her rushing all of a sudden.

"It's 2:25 and my little brother leaves school in half an hour. I don't want him to get hurt when he sees that _man _there so I'm going to have to run home and get him out before Souta gets home." Kagome tells him and Sesshomaru began to wonder silently to himself why Kagome's father left them in the first place.

In demon society it was dishonorable to abandon your mate and offspring. He couldn't even imagine leaving Kagome's side except for the fact that it was for her own protection, but he was more than powerful enough to protect Kagome by himself.

Now that she was finish dressing herself she walks over to Sesshomaru and kisses him softly on the lips. "I'll see you later." Kagome breathes out before leaving in a rush to the shrine. She had to get home before her mother straggled her estrange father to death before she had the chance to do it herself.

Luckily the shrine was six blocks away from the karate school and it usually took her about fifteen minutes to get there by walking, but if she were to run there she will make it there in half the time. So there was Kagome running at top speed to the shrine with her skirt fluttering against her thighs and her ponytail blowing by the breeze she created as she ran.

Bystanders would stop just to stare in awe at the teen girl wearing a green school uniform run pass them in top speed, making their hairs and dresses flutter slightly at the breeze she made in her wake.

Since Kagome was pissed off with the sudden return of her father she didn't notice she was running faster than she normally did in the past, so she didn't bother checking how fast she made it home, which was in two and half minutes. Something a normal human couldn't possibly do unless they were mated to a demon.

The moment she reached the first of the shrine's steps she could hear the yelling of voices and the breaking of plates. Kagome runs up the steps and into her house and just as she entered the small hall was when she heard a voice she hasn't heard in tens years.

"Sora, don't be so rash..." The deep smooth voice said in plea before a loud crash was heard as a plate was thrown against the living room table and shattered down to the wooden floor in pieces. Kagome skidded to an abrupt halt as she stood in the kitchen entrance with widen eyes.

She didn't think she would be as shock as she was right now when she would confort him.

It seem all the fire that was causing her anger was drenched with cold water and put out with only small embers left. The first thing she notice about him was that his black hair was longer and his facial features were just like Souta's except much more mature and define.

He was very handsome and she could only think that Souta would look like this in the future when he was all grown up.

He still looked young and fit, but his azure eyes that was some much like her own was filled with wisdom, experience and knowledge that she could only dream about knowing.

They also held a glint of arrogance and complete confidence, but now they were shining with worry and panic as well as a tint of fear. He seem to stiffen slightly before his gaze landed on her and all the emotions that were in his eyes moments ago were gone and a look of awe and wonder enter them.

"F-Father." She said meekly and her lips began to tremble.

* * *

He should have known Sora would have thrown the closet thing next to her and throw it at him, which so happened to be a frying pan. His eyes widen in slight shock before dodging the flying object with fast reflexes. He brought his gaze over to the pan and found that it was giving off steam and oil had spilled onto the titled floor.

His brow and the corner of his lips twitches. 'Damn, she was going to burn me with hot oil.' He thought not entirely amuse with his findings. Kai then brought his gaze to his wife and took her appearance in. She was still as beautiful as he last saw her that night he left. Her curly hair was shorter than he remembered and her bright honey brown eyes still held that fire that had caused him to fall in love with her all those years ago.

It made his heart flutter within his chest and he slightly frowned at the feeling. 'No,' He told himself sternly. 'I only came to check on Kagome and see how Souta is doing.' He reminded himself and his eyes harden as he forces himself to remember Mika and Amaya.

"Get the hell out of my house." He heard her seethe out hatefully and he didn't miss the pain that lightly laced her voice when she said it.

He flinches outwardly and gingerly stands up from the crouching position on the floor to his full height. "Sora..." He starts out tentatively and was careful as to not set her off again, "I told you I wanted to see them." He began and Sora's eyes narrows sharply in hurt. "Just them?" She asks him sternly and with longing in her eyes and Kai's eyes softens slightly. "I wanted to make sure my little girl was fine and to ask you to sign some...papers." He said afterwards while avoiding her gaze for he knew his words would hurt her and show through her eyes.

Sora bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and closes her eyes to keep the tears from falling. He...he hadn't come back to see her and it hurt because she still loved him despite his long disappearance. Well, then she will take away the thing he wanted most and forbid him from seeing _her_ children.

Sora hardens her eyes and grabs the closes thing that was near her at the moment. It so happened that the rack of dishes she had washed earlier was near her and fortunately she had washed all the pots and pans. Grabbing the medium size pot Sora threw it at her estrange husband and quickly went for another.

"Sora please just listen to me!" Kai exclaims loudly as he dodges pot after pot and some pans in between. "No! Now stop moving so I can knock you out and toss your good for nothing body in the river." Sora screeches out and all the while her father was watching helplessly.

The old man didn't know what to do especially since his son-in-law was back. There was something about the boy that changed during the years he was gone. The boy had always been an arrogant one and held a strong presence, but now his presence was more prominent and noticeable. The air around him screamed power and confidence.

Just what the hell has that boy been up to during the past few years. This thirty three year old was totally different from the young seventeen year old he used to know that had proposed to his daughter.

The old man sighs as he tries to calm his daughter down. "Sora quite this now!" He orders her, but the command falls onto deaf ears and the saying of 'Know no wrath like a woman's scorn' was becoming all to clear to him. 'There's no stopping her now.' He thought as he hid behind the wall just outside the kitchen.

He didn't want to be in the crossfire of any flying pots or pans.

Hopefully his daughter wouldn't go into the knife draw.

"Sora, put the knife down." He heard Kai say slowly in a firm tone and he knew that it was too late now. His daughter was going to attempt to kill Kai. The old priest quickly runs into his room and takes the spare phone from its charger and dials Kagome's cell.

The girl will know how to calm her mother down and Sora will never do anything violent in front of her children. He knew that the school will let Kagome go in a family emergency and so he waited for her to pick up, but to no avail she didn't pick. "Kagome, don't you know how to pick up your phone?" The old man exclaims in a panic as her voice mail picked up.

Hanging up he heads back to the kitchen to find them both gone. He begins to worry and calls out Sora's name. He listens and hears a breaking of glass outside in the backyard. Once he was outside he found the ground covered with shattered clay pots and priceless vases of the past that he kept in his shed.

One in particular made him fall down to his knees in hurt. He tenderly picks up a piece of a once beautiful jaded vase that was said to belong to Nobunaga during the feudal era. "Oh nooooo, this vase was a priceless artifact and now it is destroyed." He mourn softly as he sniffs lightly with tears falling down his wrinkled face.

While the old priest mourns his broken vase Sora was doing everything in her power to make Kai leave. "Go away!" She yells at him as she throws another vase from the shelf in the shed. "No, not until I see them." He replies back and she grounds her teeth together in annoyance as he dodges yet another flying object.

'How is he so fast?' She asks herself before throwing another vase. This was not the same Kai she had known ten years ago. She knew he has always been athletic, but this was ridicules. He had dodge her cooking knives with ease as if he had done it many times before.

Then something clicked in her head and she ceased her destructive throwing and stares at him cautiously. "Who are you?" She asks him and she slowly makes her way back to her house with backwards steps. Kai looks at her and his eyes narrows slightly in hesitation.

"You know me Sora." He tells her, trying to evade her question.

But Sora saw through this and didn't let up on her question. "Obviously I don't. Kai or is that just your alias name to keep your true identity a secret?" She says and Kai frowns at her assumption. "Sora, they were many things I kept from you in the past, but my name and everything we had were true and real." He told her and takes steps forward to approach her.

Had...he had said _had _meaning the past tense. Her eyes water slightly and she wonder how the other woman will take to the news that Kai had another family besides their own. "Does she know?" She demanded and she didn't even know she had asked that question and her cheeks flushes red, unknowingly.

The question felt personal and she felt out of place for asking it.

Kai was taken by surprise by the question and was momentarily frozen. He knew who Sora was referring to and honestly he didn't want to talk about Mika with his wife. 'Soon to be ex-wife if all goes well with the papers.' He thought to himself and the tightening of his heart didn't help his sudden darken mood.

Maybe he shouldn't have come back and should have just checked on Kagome by doing it the old fashion way by spying from afar. But the feeling of wanting to talk to Kagome and Souta always overpowered him and it was that want that had made him call Sora that night.

Now he knew that this was a mistake.

Sora will never understand why he left her and the children and she will never accept it. His reason was why the world was safe and unlike his wife, Mika understood that and could live with it. Mika held a self strength to her and he knew that she was a tough woman the moment he met her eight years.

Sora was a gentle soul and Mika was a fighter.

"Well Kai?" She demands and he quietly walks towards her with his hands buried inside his dress pant pockets. His eyes were set in a light glare and his eyes held an unreadable gaze. "I'll wait for them inside. I'm sure that the school will be done in an hour or so." He told her and with that walks pass her into the house, leaving Sora momentarily stun.

"K-Kai..." She mutters out and follows him back into the house. "Tell me, I deserve to know!" She yells out and with that her tears fall from her eyes as she stands in the living room. He doesn't answers her for awhile and just when she thought he was going to tell her he speaks.

"Yes."

Her eyes sadden and she places her hand over heart. Since Kai was sitting on the sofa with his back against her he didn't see the movement, but he could already picture it in his mind. It wasn't anybodies fault, but his.

That other woman knew and she was still with him! If only Kagome were here she would have taken out Kai with her karate.

She pauses and her eyes widens. "Oh Kami, Kagome!" She says out loud and it doesn't passes by Kai's hearing and causes his head to turn around sharply. That's right before Sora had started throwing pots at him she had said Kagome was kidnapped.

And if his little girl was kidnapped it was because of Midoriko's possession. But who could have known about it? Not even Midoriko herself or her devoted agents could figure out where he hid it. It was impossible to trace an item that aura's is hidden by somelse's aura, especially if it is a strong one.

"Damn, have you called her cell." Kai said immediately as he stood up and made his way over to Sora.

Taking the phone she dials Kagome's number. "I was about to do that when you showed up uninvited." She told him as a matter of fact and Kai merely rolled his eyes. The phone rang a few times before Kagome picked up and answer in a husky voice. "Kagome are you okay where are you?" Sora demanded in a worry tone.

Kai listened and could hear Kagome's voice over the phone. She sounded mature and not like the sweet girl like voice she had when she was younger. He was so used to Amaya's girlish sweet tone and wonder if she would sound some what like Kagome when she was older.

"Your with Sesshomaru thank goodness your safe." She said with a relief breath and calmed down as she lean against the wall for support. "Ask her if anyone has been watching her lately?" Kai budded in and Sora narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Kai." She said annoyed before she could take it back.

"Wait Kagome don't..." She said unable to finish her sentence when Kagome hang up telling her she was on her way here.

Kai watch amuse as Sora hung up the phone. "I take it she took after me with the impulses." Kai said with a prideful smirk. "At least she didn't inherit your niche for abandoning family." She told him and his smirk fell from his face and his expression became serious.

"I had a reason." He said and Sora raises a skeptical brow.

"Then tell me." She bit out and he finally decided to tell her and he knew she will not like it.

"I was bored." He lied nonchalantly, but she didn't know that.

Sora's eyes closes tightly and she immediately picks up the pot from earlier that was by her feet and threw it at him and the unsuspected pot hit him in the arm. Kai grunted out as he followed Sora back into the kitchen with his hand rubbing the oncoming bruise, who held a familiar plate in his hands.

One that he held dear to his heart.

"Sora don't be so rash..." He said slowly as Sora glares at him hatefully and threw the plate at him. His reflexes dodged the offending object and he wasn't able to catch his beloved china plate that his decease mother had given him before she had died and closed his eyes and felt his heart twinge as he heard it shatter.

When he opened them again his eyes were filled with sadness and then it was gone when he felt distinctive aura and his eyes widens as he turns his head to the entrance of the kitchen to see a beautiful young woman standing in the kitchen entrance with a shock expression on her face.

His eyes took on a look of awe and wonder of who she could be and who she was. She looks some much like him and yet look so much like Sora.

"F-Father." He heard her mutter and he didn't miss the way her lip tremble as she spoke those words.

He stared at her for a moment before walking towards her and when she took a step backwards he stopped and his eyes saddens, turning into a deep blue.

"Kagome." He breathes out softly.

* * *

Looking into his eyes she saw the apology that was in them, pleading for her to forgive him for what he has done and to understand.

Understand what?

What the hell was she suppose to understand? And then her anger return to her in full force and she tightens her hands into fists. "What are you doing here?" She asks in a tight voice. "I came to see you and Souta." He told her and Kagome felt offended. "What right to that do you have." She bit out and Kai almost flinched at the sharp spike of his daughter's aura.

It seem her miko powers were coming through. He memorized the pattern and saved it into his mind and noted that it held traces of Midoriko's possession within it. He furrows his brows in thought and curiosity. 'It has merge with her.' He thought fascinated and he found something else within her aura as well, but couldn't place what it was exactly. There was a patch of scarlet energy within her pink miko aura that wasn't her own.

He didn't have time to ponder on it for long because his daughter was staring at him with intensity and hate in her eyes.

"I'm your...father, I have every right to." He said not to confidently either because he knew he hasn't been there for them. He looked into Kagome's eyes that were so much like his own and saw a look in her eyes that made him want to tell her the truth.

The real reason as to why he left so she wouldn't look at him with that hateful gaze anymore. He loves her with all his heart and he only did what he did to protect them. To protect the world from annihilation and corruption.

"I left because of you Kagome..." He began in a sad tone.

* * *

Sora's eyes widen at what she heard. Kai was speaking for several seconds about things she never knew existed.

An organization called the MMA that he used to work for.

W-what? She didn't understand what Kai was saying. What the hell was he talking about!

Mikos...demons...agents?

She brought her gaze over to Kagome and saw that her daughter's eyes were broken and void of any emotion. She watched as Kagome lower her head so that her bangs covered her eyes and silver tear drops fell down to the floor. She felt so helpless at that moment.

What was this possession that Kai had stolen ten years ago.

* * *

'So I was right all along...'

'He just told me the reason as to why he left...and from his own lips.'

Her senses weren't functioning as well as they have been a moment ago for she had blocked out whatever he was saying after the first six words.

She closes her eyes tightly before she violently shakes her head. "I HATE you!" She exclaims strongly and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door in the process.

She ran and Kai let her, knowing he would have to tell her the rest later as soon as he was done with Sora. He knew Kagome didn't hear the rest of what he had said, but Sora did and he didn't even say half of it.

The words that left his daughter's mouth hurt him more than any injury he has ever had in his life. His eyes were sullen and he turns to face Sora...

**SLAP!**

"You bastard..." She seethed out and her hand that she had slapped him with was shaking uncontrollably. His face turned a millimeter to the right and his eyes was focused to the floor in shame, "How could you do such a thing?" She said angrily. "How could you put her in danger like that at six years old?" She demanded and when he didn't speak she punches his chest with her small fists.

Kai barely felt her punches and he was reminded yet again how different Sora was from Mika. Mika's punches were much more harder than this. "I had no other choice...believe me if I did then I would have done things differently." He told her sadly and truthfully as Sora shook her head.

"There will be people after her." Sora said her throat raw as tears fell down her face. Kai nodded and his eyes were set in determination as to not allow that to happen. "My ex-boss will search the entire world for her precious possession and will not stop until she does." He began in a grim voice. "I used to believe in her when I was young and naive at twenty two, but during a battle with a particular demon I soon learned that her possession could cause great destruction for the world and its people." He explained to her.

"Then why didn't you just destroy it?" Sora asked and Kai frowned. "It's not that easy and besides it cannot be destroyed, but can be maintained and hidden. Only mikos can handle such a powerful item." He started and Sora closed her eyes in emotional pain.

"Kagome was my...only choice and that night when I stole it from the facility I placed it inside her body, on the left side underneath her second rib." He breathe out in a tired tone. "Why not choose another miko instead." Sora asked getting use to the idea that mikos, monks and demons were real.

She was married to a monk and gave birth to two of his children, so the possiblity of them having his linage was a fifty-fifty chance. It just so happen that Kagome had ended up with it.

She didn't even know what Kai was until now.

"Mikos are a scarce kind...rare to this time and since I am a monk she has inherited my spiritual powers." He explained and he brought his gaze to hers finally. "The estimate of mikos with power enough to maintain such an item was only three percent out of thirty mikos in all of japan." He told her and he took her by her shoulders gently. "Kagome was my only choice besides Midoriko and Akira." He said with an urgency to his voice.

'Akira?' Sora thought to herself. She had heard that name before in the past and an image of a little girl enter her mind.

He was trying to make her understand that he didn't have a choice.

"I had no choice I couldn't allow the world to be annihilated. I had to protect it...I had to protect our family!" He exclaimed and his eyes were moist with unshed tears that he refused to shed. Sora places her hand onto his cheek and smiles sadly at him.

"You did Kai...but you also tore it apart." She said to him and Kai closed his eyes at that moment trying to refrain himself from leaning into her touch. "I know...but something good came from it at least for me that is." He said and Sora pulled her hand away immediately when he said that and she knew who he was referring to.

Kai pulled his hands from her shoulders and headed upstairs to Kagome's room without another word to Sora. He needed to tell Kagome everything and now that she was coming into her powers consciously she had a decision to make.

An important one that will change her life forever.

* * *

Kai didn't bother knocking on the door and just enter into Kagome's room. The room was the same as it had been when Kagome was little. The walls were still painted pink as well as the carpet. The room was bright due to the sun outside and he pulled the curtains down, making the room dark.

It matched their mood at the moment and made the air less tense for them to talk.

Kagome was crying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow. He stood by the window and turn his gaze on her shaking form. "Kagome..." He softly called out to her and she just turned her body to face the wall and away from him. "I know you didn't hear what I said and so I'm going to tell you again. This time I hope you'll listen because it is important." He told her and took a seat on the floor besides her bed.

Kagome stares blankly at the wall and tightens her grip on the pink sheets.

This was suppose to be the best day in her life, but now it was the worst. She should be happy that she was mated to Sesshomaru and instead she was sad and angry. She feels him lean against her bedside sitting on the floor and knew he wasn't going to leave until she listened him.

She hadn't heard what he was saying downstairs in the kitchen and she wanted to know why he left. What more harm could it do to her when she was already suffering. "I'm listening." She said slowly and stood in her position facing the wall and away from him.

"That's all I wanted Kagome." He replies and lifts his leg up to rest his elbow on it. "Do you remember that night...when I came into your room?" He asks her and Kagome searches her mind for the memory that happened long ago. Her brows furrow as she thinks and bits of pieces began to appear.

_"Kagome...wake up my little miko." Her father's voice said in a hush whisper. She slowly opens her eyes and rubs them with the back of her hand. "What is it daddy?" She said in a sleepy voice and she felt him pick her upper body up with his arm and presses her left side with his free hand._

_Her brows furrow in discomfort as her gaze sees lights glimmering from her daddy's hand in different colors. "Lights daddy." She mutters tiredly before she feels him kiss her temple and lays her back down. She was still half asleep and those lights had made her even more tired.  
_

_"I'm sorry my little Kagome, but your my only choice." She heard him say as he tuck her back into bed and petted her hair lovingly. "Please forgive me." He said and with that she heard the door to her room close. _

"Sort of." Kagome answers truthfully and felt a sudden sensation settle within her stomach. How could she not remember him coming into her room that night until now that he had brought it up and why had he called her his little miko?

Kai glances over to her direction and lets out a small smile. "It's okay if you don't you were only six at the time and was half asleep. Tell me what _do_you remember." He asked her and Kagome lifted her upper body using her elbow. "The lights and you calling me your little miko and being your only choice." She told him and Kai nodded his head.

"You were my only choice Kagome." He told her causing Kagome to turn her head around and stare at him with questioningly azure eyes. "What do you mean I was your only choice?" She ask him and Kai averted his eyes from her own.

Her eyes were so intense.

"Kagome...this may be hard for you to understand, but you are a miko and you have something more powerful than any demon on this earth inside you." He started and Kagome's eyes widen in shock. "That night when I came into your room you saw lights and that was when I was inserting Midoriko's possession within your left side." He said and stood to his full height.

Kagome took her left hand and place it on her side. W-what? What did he put inside her...Midoriko's possession? How was that possible she didn't even have a scar on her side. Her father was lying to her, but then how could she explain the lights she saw that night he came to her.

Kai saw the confusion and fear in her eyes and he took a step forward towards her and took her into his arms in an embrace. Shock, Kagome did nothing, but let him hold her. Memories from her childhood flooding her mind when her father was still with them.

"W-why?" She ask simply as tears fell down her cheeks. "Why did you leave us?" She added and Kai shook his head gently. "So I could protect you all. That night I stole Midoriko's possession was the day I knew that I will have to make a sacrifice. I had to leave so that her agents wouldn't find out that I had placed her possession inside you. I made her think that I had took it with me and ran away to Kyoto." He began and Kagome listened.

"I made the organization think I had it with me for the first three years until I met..." She looked up when he hesitated and his gaze held a glint of happiness. "Mika." He said and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Mika? Who was Mika and why did he have a soft look in his eyes when he said her name? Had he found someone other than her mother while he was away?

"Mika..." she repeated weakly and Kai nodded his head with a small smile. "She was the agent who was assign to kill me and to retrieve Midiroko's possession. We were pretty much match with our spiritual powers and I let her live by tying her body to a street pole with a broken leg." He told Kagome and she felt her heart tighten in bittersweet pain.

"A year had past since we first met and she was still chasing after me and during that time we somehow developed feelings for one another. She will always ask me the same question every time we fought, 'Why did you betray Midoriko?' and I never answer her until one night. " Kai finished leaving the rest of his tale untold and Kagome felt her breath hitch suddenly and a feeling of dread settle within her stomach. She was waiting for him to tell her something...something was missing. He wasn't telling her something. "But you're still married to mom." Kagome said slightly angry.

"I know that Kagome, but after three years my heart left Sora and went to Mika." He said and turned his head to the side. "I know I shouldn't expect you to be happy for me, after all that I have done." He began and brought his gaze to his daughter. "Feelings change through time Kagome you must know that." He told her and Kagome shook her head. She wouldn't believe that she will love Sesshomaru for the rest of life and would never think to leave him for anything or anyone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that." Kagome responded to him and Kai smiled softly. "You have your mother's heart Kagome and you have my stubborness." He mutter to himself as he tentavily pushed back a lock of her hair from her face. "Is this Midoriko person still searching for whatever it is that you took from her?" Kagome asked nervously, after all it was inside her right now placed in by her own father. Kai's smile took on a grim expression as he narrows his eyes in seriousness.

"Yes, after a couple of months we created a plan to stage Mika's death and set Midoriko up so that she believed her possession was in the Americas. After ten years of searching she will be returning back to Japan to look for me, knowing that we had tricked her." He told her and Kagome's brow furrow slightly. "If they find out that you don't have it...what will happen to you?" She ask her voice filled with worry.

"They'll kill me." He said with an air of acceptance and that made Kagome's blood run cold. She may be angry at her father and hate him for what he had done to her family, but she will never want him to die. She would never want him to die because of her. "But..." He said confidently and Kagome's right brow raise up slightly, "they wouldn't since I am the only one who knows where it is at save for you mother and yourself." He finished with a smirk. "And I know your mother wouldn't tell to protect you from them." He added.

He was right her mother would protect her from everyone in her own way. "You have a decision to make Kagome, a really important one at that." He began catching the teen fulls attention. "What decision?" She asks and Kai's gaze shines with slight hope.

"The decision is..."

* * *

**A/N: OMG, I finally updated after so long and had ended it with a cliffhanger. What has it been like month already, its just too long and I'm sorry to say that it will be another three weeks until I update again because I am going on vacation. I am truly sorry! I hope the long chapter is enough of a compensation for you readers. The next chapter will be long as well don't worry. **

**Now what decision will Kagome have to make that would change her life forever? I wonder... ;) **

**There was a slight hint in this chapter that will be very crucial in the upcoming sequel. I'm so excited and can hardly wait to start on it. I wonder who will pick up on the hint, so let me know in a review to see if you are right. ;)**

**There is still more to Kai Higurashi's story like the demon he had met in a battle that had told him about Midoriko's possession and its destruction. Don't worry more will be revealed in the next chapter and a lot will be explained. If you have any questions or are confused let me know so that I can clear it up for you in the chapter. ;) **

**Please Review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Only a matter of time

* * *

Chapter Nine

Only a matter of time

* * *

"The decision is whether you will like to come to Kyoto with me to train for the summer." Kai said with hopeful azure eyes while Kagome just sat there staring at him with her eyes wide at his offer.

"Y-you want me to live with...you?" Kagome asked as she shook her from side to side in disbelief. Kai raises a brow and gives her an approving look. "You can, if you want too." He began and quickly added, "I mean you can stay for the summer and then you can come back here to the shrine, but I wouldn't mind at all." He didn't want to pressure or scare her off from the idea.

He would love nothing more for his little girl to live with him for a month or two or even for longer.

But he knew that Kagome would never leave her mother.

Kagome was in a mild state of shock as her father's words echoed in her mind. What about her mother and Souta? What about Sesshomaru? She knew her mother will feel betrayed, but looking at her father right now she couldn't help the memories from her childhood from entering her mind.

This was too sudden and she hasn't seen him in ten years. Shaking her head Kagome lets out an uneasy smile. "It's too soon for that...I need time to adjust and besides I'm still mad at you." Kai gives her an understanding look before he lets out a small sad smile.

"Think about it for awhile..." He said softly as Kagome nodded her head. "Then we'll meet at night during the weekends for training." He informed her as Kagome immediately began to narrow her eyes in protest.

"Hold on a second!" Kai was already standing up and Kagome stood up as well. "I have a tournament to train for and I have to go every single day." She told him and Kai only smirked at her and his eyes left no room for any argument.

"So after practice you will meet me at the park." He told her simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Kagome pouts and glares at him with narrowed eyes. She had been planning on spending time after her training in the shower with Sesshomaru. Kai smiles inwardly at her pouting expression. It was the same pout she used when she was younger.

Damn, when did her life started to twist around and go upside down.

"I'm home!"

And at the sound of Souta's voice both Kagome and Kai stiffen. Souta has no memory of their father, so this will be difficult. Especially since Kagome had passed on her hate for him over to her younger brother.

"Um, maybe you should leave," Kagome started nervously as she opened the curtains and pointed out the window. "Here, you can jump out the window." Kagome said, but when she turned around he was gone. Her door was left wide opened and she quickly ran after him.

* * *

Sora had been sitting silently on the chair in the kitchen after she had cleaned up the mess she made earlier. Her face was flushed red and her cheeks were tear stained with her throat raw and sore. She even thought she lost her voice with all the screaming and yelling she did.

Kai had went into Kagome's room a little over a half an hour ago and she didn't know what he was telling her.

What if he was planning on taking her away?

No, Kagome wouldn't betray her like that. Especially after what Kai had put her through.

He was so irresponsible!

How could he put something inside of their own daughter.

The sadden woman didn't even know where her father was at and guessed the old man was cleaning up the mess in the back yard. All those broken vases and pots from the past.

"Oh, kami." She muttered out in a low groan. Hopefully she hadn't broken all of them during her state of rage. Now she felt so horrible for what she did and what she had tried to do. She had wanted to hurt Kai and at one point she had wanted to kill him.

"I'm such a terrible person." She said to herself as she brought both her hands up and covered them with her face. "I need a break." She said suddenly when the front door to the house opened and Souta's voice was heard.

"I'm home!"

Standing up abruptly Sora quickly made her way to the hall to meet her son. "Souta your home." She said trying to keep her voice from wavering. The twelve year old could see the weary look in his mother's eyes and he could tell that she had been crying...a lot.

"Mom, are you okay? Did something happened!" He demanded as Sora's eyes began to water up with tears. "No...Souta, nothing happened." She told him in an overly soft tone. Now, he was beginning to worry more. He had never heard her voice sound so soft like that before.

"Mom?" He stated worried as he quickly dropped his book bag onto the floor and made his way over to her when something caught his eye. There on the staircase was a man, who wore a gray suit and had long black hair.

Narrowing his eyes in nonrecognition, Souta turn to his mother for an answer. "Who is he?" He asked with curiosity lacing his every word.

Brining his gaze back onto the man he looks him over more critically. The guy looked a lot like Kagome, especially with those blue eyes and that was when it clicked in his mind.

Shocked, Souta staggered back a bit in disbelief. "Souta that is your father." He heard his mother tell him.

F-father?

Are you serious?

It couldn't be, he left them a long time ago. He wasn't suppose to come back...Kagome had told him he wasn't ever coming back.

Kai looked down from his place on top of the stairs and took the moment to look over Souta. He had grown up to be a handsome boy, how could he look any less when he was his father and a prideful smirk made its way onto his lips.

Kai had to say he had very good genes.

"Souta." He said clearly and proudly.

The last time he had seen Souta was when he was still in diapers and sleeping in a crib. Souta swallowed hard as he tried to stand up tall and make a good first impression. This was the first time he was seeing him and it wasn't a dream.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered out as Kai began to descend down the stairs. Just as he reached the first step down, did Kagome come running out her room yelling, "Wait!"

All three turned to stare at her questioningly. At the sudden attention Kagome quickly let out a cough to clear her throat and glared at Kai. "What is it, Kagome?" Kai asked and Kagome glared harder at his form until she noticed Souta had already seen him.

Damn, she was late.

"Forget it now, he already saw you." Kagome muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kai lightly shook his head and continued down until he was a few feet from his son.

Souta didn't seem to have any hatred in his eyes for him. All he could see was anxiousness and need of acceptance. "You've grown into a handsome young man." He started with a smirk as Souta looked up to him with weary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Souta finally asked as Kai scratched the side of his face. "Well, I wanted to see my children after so many years." He said and his eyes softens slightly. "And I see now that they are doing fine." He added and Souta and Kagome both blushed a light red.

'Kami, he sounds so sincere when he says it.' Kagome thought to herself as she averted her gaze to the floor. She knew she was blushing from the comment and couldn't help it.

A praise coming from your father would do that to anyone, despite their circumstances.

"Are you staying?" Souta asked and Sora immediately intervein for she knew the answer already. Kai had another family and was not staying with them even if he didn't.

"Souta..." She began when Kai raised his hand up signaling for her to stop and giving her a sharp look. He wasn't going to allow her to mess this moment up. He was determined to get into his children's good graces and he wouldn't let anyone interfere with his goal.

With Souta he had an easier chance seeing as how his son's aura was radiating eagerness and excitement despite his calm expression. Kagome was another story all together. She was older than Souta and will prove to be difficult.

The girl was too much like him for her own good.

Stubborn and headstrong and considering that she had her mother's heart it will be near to impossible that he manages to get into her good graces.

"I won't be staying here, but I will come on the weekends to visit that is if you want me too." He started as he raised a brow, waiting on Souta's answer. "Kagome had agreed to it already." He threw in and Souta's eyes immediately flew over to her.

Wow, his sister had already agreed, but he always thought she hated him.

"I'll...like that." He drawled out slowly as if unsure and Kai smiled and ruffed up his hair affectionately.

Kagome on the other hand was staring in awe at her father. That lying bastard she hadn't agreed to anything.

The sudden rise in Kagome's aura reminded him of something. "Kagome." He called out to in a serious tone as he turned his head to face her. Now lost in her moment she looks at him with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"You must be careful from now on with your temper. You need to have it under control or not they **will find you** and send you to anger management." He told her with a meaningful look in his eyes that had Kagome nodding her head numerous of times.

She understood the hidden meaning to his words to her.

"Good, I'll see you both this weekend." He told them and gave Kagome a look that told her to remember their training at the park. Turning to Sora he remembered the papers he brought with him, but her sadden expression made him hesitant to take them out.

'It's better to do it now than later.' He told himself as he looked over to Sora. "Do you mind if we talked outside in the front?" He asked gently and Sora had a feeling of what he wanted to talk about.

"Sure, Souta go upstairs and do your homework." She told Souta before she followed Kai outside.

Closing the door behind her she waits for him to speak.

"Time changes a person a lot...Faith is really unforgiving, but also fulfilling at the same time." He spoke after a long time of silence. He didn't dare look her in the eyes for if he did then he wouldn't have the strength to do this.

"Spare me your words and give me them. I know you want me to sign it." She told him in a tired tone. She wanted it to be done as fast as possible and get it over with already. Not only did he managed to break her heart over and over again, but he managed to do it all in one afternoon.

Kai let out a small smirk at her directness and pulled out the paper from his pocket. It was a thin single paper. It looked innocent enough until she caught the writings on it. He had already signed his name and all she needed to do was sign hers.

"I will help pay the finances for their schooling and other necessities under the name of Kenshin Yagami." He told her straight out and Sora let out a pain filled laugh.

So he had an alias name after all.

"I don't need your help raising my children." She said in a stern tone and proceeded to snatch the paper from him and sign it.

Kai didn't press on her for he knew it was difficult for her.

"What should the reason be Kai? Unfaithfulness or abandonment?" She asked as she glared up at him. Kai furrowed his brow at her question and slowly averted his gaze from her heated one. "Choose whatever you see fit."

Squeezing the pen in her hand at his nonchalantness she angrily crosses out the boxes of unfaithfulness, abandonment, negligence, and non-communication before slamming the pen down and thrusting the paper roughly into his chest.

"It's done, now leave." She seethed out as Kai nodded curtly.

"I'll return this Friday after school to see Souta and Kagome." He informed her ahead of time and Sora immediately narrowed her eyes more. "And don't tell Souta about anything, its for his own safety as well as for you and Jii-chan." The monk said over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

Standing there she watches as he enters into his black car and leaves.

* * *

Everything was becoming hetic and chaotic and she didn't know how long she could take it. All this time wasted on searching was granting on her nerves and her patience was reaching its breaking point.

Ten years of searching for her beloved possession and not one clue had shown up about its wear abouts.

The only clue was that in which Kai Higurashi had given them and being such a fool she fell into his trap. That monk was cunning and sneaky. He even managed to turn one of her finest agents against her.

Their plot to trick her had worked and she had believed Mika had died all those years ago in the explosion. They even fooled Akira, who was the best of the best in her organization.

"Damn you Higurashi." Midoriko seethed out hatefully as she paced back in forth in agitation in her office.

When Akira had found the letter written by the monk, stating that her possession was being shipped off to the Americans she nearly caught a heart attack. It was too sensitive to be shipped off like a piece of trash across a large body of water where it could be lost forever.

So she wasn't in her right mind when she had gathered up her agents and quickly headed out to the Americas to continue her search. After five long years of searching she then received another letter from Kai stating that her possession was now in Eurasia.

Then she had been influenced by anger and had once again gathered up her agents and headed to Eurasia to search for another five long years.

However, now she was in her right mind.

Now she knew that Mika's death was to throw her off, which it did in order to set her up on a wild goose chase.

All Kai managed to do was waste her time and fuel her anger to new heights. Looking out the window from her building in Hiroshima, Midoriko knew that this time she would be victorious.

This time she will find her possession and it will be with her once again. Kai was a foolish monk and he will pay for his betrayal as will Mika.

"Midoriko-sama, when will our plan come into action?" A young woman asked from behind the scorning miko. "Soon, very soon Akira. We have to incite it according to the right time." Turning her face and revealing only her profile Akira could see the older miko smile. "It is only a matter of time." She whispered in a deadly tone and her smile darken.

It was a smile of promised vengeance.

"Are you prepare for this, Akira. I would hate to see you hold back just because he-" Akira gave Midoriko a sharp piercing look before narrowing her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it Midoriko-sama. I have waited for this for a long time. I will not fail you like Kai and Mika did." Midoriko nodded her head before looking out the window again.

Oh, how she missed the cities of Japan. She had just arrived not too long ago, a month ago to be exact.

But unfortunately she couldn't enjoy it for very long, not when Kai was still alive. Mika will be another thing to deal with. She was planning on reinstating her, after all Mika was a good miko. It would be a waste to annihilate such promising potential.

"Are they keeping tabs throughout the major cities." Midoriko demanded as she made way to her desk. Sitting on the large comfortable couch Akira nods her head.

"Yes and Akito has been searching all the street cameras for Kai and Mika, but has yet to make a discovery yet. Their appearances has more than likely changed throughout the years to prevent recognition and being discovered by us." The miko warrior curtly nods her head before opening her draw and taking out a letter.

It was the most recent letter that Kai had send her two months ago. It was also the one that led her to believe he was still in Japan that bastard. In this letter it had stated that her possession was now in the regions of Africa.

The letter had been written neatly and in Kai's writing, however, there was one difference in this letter than any of the past letters. This letter had the distinct scent of shidare-zakura, a tree only found in Kakunodate at the center of Akita, which is also known as "Small Kyoto in Michinoku".

Another helpful hint was that a broken piece of the blossom was found within the envelope.

Only a child would think of such a thing as to place a flower into a letter. Kai was not being careful when dealing with the letter, which made her assume that he thought she wouldn't think much of such a blossom.

With that in thought at that time she had received the letter she had felt that her intelligence had been challenged. If it wasn't for the fact that her beloved possession was hidden she would have been able to sense its aura out and retrieve it a long time ago.

But Kai was smart enough and somehow hidden it, whether in his body or another. The only way to know for sure was to find the bastard and get the information out of him.

And their best bet was to search in Akita and its surrounding area. "Make sure you have extra surveillance in Akita and the cities around it." Midoriko muttered out.

Placing the letter down Midoriko brought her gaze back to Akira.

She was the only one she fully trusted and besides she wager that the girl wanted to prepare herself for when the time came.

"Especially in Kyoto I have a feeling that we will find my beloved possession in three months."

Raising a brow Akira smile in sick delight as her eyes glisten in silent joy. "Three months is prefect, Midoriko-sama." She said as she stood and left the large office to make preparations.

As she press the button to the elevator door all she could think about was brining Kai down. That traitor was going to die by her hands, it only seem befitting that she take his life rather than Midoriko-sama.

**DING**

The steel doors slide opens in opposite directions before Akira enter and press the top floor.

Just as the doors slid close did she speak out loud.

"This time Kai...you won't be getting away."

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally back and with a new update! It is so good to be back in New York and on my computer. I barely held it out in Tennessee without it. **

**Now, in this chapter Midoriko and Akira are introduced and Midoriko is planning some revenge for her stolen possession. **

**So please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;) **

**REVIEW!!**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Kicking ass is what a girl

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kicking ass is what a girl does for fun

* * *

"Crap, I'm late!" Kagome exclaimed as she stuffs her karate uniform into her bag. She had only wanted to take a nap for an hour or two, but instead had woken up at 6:54. The training with her father on the weekends took a lot of energy out of her and when Monday came she left after school and went straight home.

That damn alarm clock had betrayed her and now she was in a panic.

Glaring at the metal alarm clock she picks it up and squeezes the hell out of it. The metal begins to crush with her imprints embedded into the metal and crushes within her angry grip. Shock, she drops the clock and stares at it in disbelief. "I-I did it again." She told herself as she quickly hides the crushed clock under her bed along with the other five.

Two months have gone by and the teen has been noticing dramatic differences to her person. Her strength had increased ten fold as well as her senses and all of it began to occur after she had mated Sesshomaru.

When she had asked him he told her that she now shared all his qualities as a demon, but hadn't gone into much specifics for Kagura had interrupted them. The Kaze woman had glared with hate in her eyes at Kagome and had told Sesshomaru to speak with her in his office, which really pissed off the new miko.

Kagura was still sour about her little accident two month ago. You would think she would forget about it by now, but apparently the witch held grudges and Kagome had one hell of a grudge held against her.

The alligator skin dress she had worn, mixed with the pot of crazy glue she had _accidentally_ spilled on her and because Sango had been so clumsily that particular day had tripped and the box of chicken feathers had covered Kagura and made her look like a half alligator and half chicken demon.

It was so hilarious that she couldn't stop laughing for several minutes. She had whipped out her camera during her laughing fit and had took many priceless photos.

Going down the stairs Kagome said a quick good bye to her family before leaving the house. The sun was beginning to set and the sky took on an orange color with swirls of pink within it. As she was walking down to the corner she sees a park and decides to cut through it, instead of walking around it.

"I should be there soon, if I cut this way." She told herself in a relieved breath while shifting her bag onto her shoulder into a more comfortable position. The park was empty and quite she noted as she walked through the vacant area.

"Hn, I wonder where all the kids went? This park is usually filled with them." Kagome said to herself when a voice replied to her.

"Home, where good little boys and girls are suppose to be." The voice said, causing Kagome to stopped in her tracks, scared as she scan the park for where the voice was coming from.

* * *

"Whose there?" She demanded with narrowed eyes and the lightest coating of fear in her voice as she tried to calm her racing heart. She felt as if it was about to burst from her chest any moment from the suspense and fear that was filling her veins.

"But knowing you, Kagome, you haven't been a good girl at all...mating with other demons behind my back." And from the far corner to her right she saw Koga appear from behind the tree with narrowed eyes and a frown on his lips.

"K-Koga." She stuttered lightly as she dropped her bag onto the floor, making a thud sound as it collided with the soil covered ground. The black haired teen was making his way towards Kagome with his arm crossed in front of his chest. "You wanna know something Kagome?" He asked with a grin and his crystal blue eyes were glistening with silent glee.

She did all she can to avoid him and she thought it had been working until now. It seem change homeroom and classes weren't enough to keep Koga away.

What the hell was wrong with him and how did he know that she was mated to a demon and like a slap to the face Sesshomaru's words came back to her.

_My mark will inform other demons that you have already been mated to a demon, while to humans it will only appear as a simple tattoo._

That would mean that Koga was a demon too and she didn't know what type he was. He was probably wearing a concealing spell to hide his demonic appearance. Looking over to Koga with weary eyes she slowly took several steps back while slowly powering up her energy.

These past weekends training with her father in using these miko powers were about to pay off. If Koga was a demon like she thought he was then she will be able to purify his ass. 'Kami, I hope I don't miss.' She thought to herself and remembering his question replied.

"What?"

Stopping, the demon stares at Kagome with longing in his eyes before bringing his hand to his neck where a necklace with a green gem was attached to it. Pulling it the small latch breaks and the necklace falls and so does his concealment.

With awe struck eyes she eagerly watched as he transformed.

His tan skin was a shade darker than it was before with his eyes turning to a deep clear blue with no pupils in his eyes. The tips of his ears pointed out with his two canine teeth elongating into sharp fangs. His black hair now reached below his hips and his stance was one of arrogance and pride with his shoulder pulled back and his back straight to his full height.

"I'm going to kill that bastard and once he's dead I'll have the right to mark you and make you mines forever, after all, wolves mate for life." He told her in a dark voice and a feeling to duck out of the way overwhelmed Kagome rolled to her left, just as Koga went to lunge at her.

Looking over her shoulder with wide eyes she stared at his form in shock. He was all the way to the other side of the park already and skidded to a halt, causing the dirt to rise in a brown dirt cloud behind him.

'He's way too fast!' Kagome thought panicking as she quickly got up and began to run to the karate school. The tingling sensation that rapidly began to creep along her spine, warned her that he was coming back and quickly made a sharp left turn. She could feel the wind blowing against her legs from his speed and with the danger filled within the air adrenaline began to flow through her blood.

Coming to a halt Kagome faced Koga head on as he made his way over towards her. She had a plan, but she didn't know if it would work out so well. It was risky, but she didn't have any other choice and at this moment she didn't have her bow and arrows.

'Mental note, always bring weapons from now on. You never know when your stalker will decide to chase you around.'

When the wolf demon was a few feet from her she quickly pulled her hands out in front of her with her left hand overlapping the back of her right hand and a blast of pink energy flowed from out her hands and collided against Koga, head-on, successfully sending him flying backwards several feet. His body crashed against the ground, creating a deep mark in the ground until the back of his head collided against a tree, snapping it into two and collapsing on top of him.

Kagome panted slightly as sweat began to form on her temples and forehead. That move took a lot of concentration and focus. That was only one third of her power and if it wasn't for Midoriko and her agents she would have used it all to purify him. If she so much as used the energy from whatever it is that was inside her the older miko would know her location and be captured.

By using only a bit of it since it was infuse along with her aura and by preforming the move quickly she will be able to hide it once the attack was done. Thus, never allowing Midoriko to locate her and from what her father told her of his ex-boss, the older miko will only feel it, but not know where it was at until it was too late.

Koga wasn't getting up and Kagome believed he was dead when the tree began to move and a growl was heard. "Guess he's not dead after all." She said with a frown as she began to think. Now she would have to rely on her fighting skills and with the new increases thanks to her hubby, she could manage him in a fight.

At least that was what she hoped.

Going into her fighting stance which consisted of her right foot behind her with the front leg bent slightly forward for mobility and her hand positioned in front of her, she set her entire focus onto Koga's form, mainly his eyes. He would be faster and stronger than her that was a known fact, but she didn't think he had the skills nor the technique needed to take someone down.

Skill and techniques was something she had and thus made this fight tilt over to her favor, even if it was by the slightest bit.

Once Koga had collected himself he brought his gaze over to his woman and saw her stance. He couldn't help, but smirk at her fiery spirit. "Now that's how I like my woman., filled with a whole lot of fight and fire." He said as he stood there with his hands placed over his hips.

"Shut up, I am not your woman." She said from across the distance that separated them. Furrowing his black brows he frowns deeply. "Not yet your not." He fired back as he took off in a sprint. He would humor his woman in indulging in a light contact fight with her.

For some reason she wasn't going to use her purification powers on him.

That last attack nearly knocked him out and he knew it wasn't her all. The miko held back and in doing so hadn't purified him.

The wolf demon raised his fist while he ran towards her and was about to bring it down when she side step him and landed a hard kick to his abdomen. All the air that was in his lungs just moments ago had left him as he grunted out loud in surprise and pain as his head fell downwards slightly, leaving the back of his neck exposed and vulnerable.

How in the hell? The only reason for her strength was due to the mark on her neck and from the crescent moon it was made by an Inu Taiyoukai.

* * *

Kagome smirked when her signature move, the power roundhouse kick had connected deliciously to his abdomen. It was as she had thought earlier, the demon had no skill or technique when it came to fighting. The maroon left his front completely open for her to strike and it was all thanks to his arrogance.

He may have supernatural enhances, but so did she and the difference between them was that she knew how to use them properly. Narrowing her eyes into deep slits she quickly followed up with a crescent axe kick and brought her other leg completely straight up with her knees locked tightly onto the back of his neck.

There was a satisfying crack that reached her hearing as the demon's body fell down to the earth in a loud thud. The force from her attack made an indent of his body into the ground. After his body collided into the ground Kagome back flipped a few feet away and went into her Tae Kwon do stance once again.

Despite all the drama she was having some sort of fun.

She hadn't thought it would be this easy to beat the shit out of him and she had only used two moves on him, excluding the attack from earlier when she had used her miko powers.

"That was easy." She muttered to herself and when she didn't see him move relaxed a bit. The sun had went down and the stars were shining in the now dark sky. How long had she been out here?

Running over to her bag she grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder. She was so late for class now it wasn't even funny. What sort of punishment will Sesshy give her when she got there? She felt herself smile at the thought of her punishment and the steamy hot shower she was going to take after a hard work out.

"I better hurry." She breathe out as she began to head towards the direction of the karate school when a hand grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside down. "Ahhhhhh! Let me go you jerk!" She screamed as she began to thrash her body around and managed to land a solid kick to his face.

"Bitch!" Koga cursed as his right eye closed in pain from her kick. Why are her kicks so hard, dammit? She had nearly broken his neck with that last kick of hers and knew that he couldn't underestimate her again.

Falling to the ground she scurried backwards, creating space between them before she got back onto her feet again. Her jean shorts were torn and dirtied and not to mention her white tank top was beyond ruin.

Great...

"Listen, Koga, just leave me alone!" She yelled angrily and the wolf demon only scoffed at her request...no at her demand.

"I don't think so, Kagome, you started this whole thing last year and now I'm going to finish it and that means you have to become my mate." He barked out just as angrily. It was her fault that he wanted her. She had played a dangerous game of seduction and at the last minute had backed out of it when they were in the room and on the bed.

By then his beast didn't like her little game and mated with her roughly, taking over.

Kagome flinched outwardly at the accusation and bit her bottom lip in shame. It was her fault, as less not completely. She was drunk that night at the house party, no thanks to Kikyo. The brown eyed teen was supposed to be watching her, since it was her idea to go in the first place.

She hadn't thought that one drink could led to many others.

"Look, I'm...sorry okay! I didn't mean too, I swear!" She shouted as tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let then fall. Koga stared at her with conflicting eyes as he gritted his teeth together.

"You're a demon, so why didn't you stop me, surely you could have smelled the alcohol on my breath." Kagome accused with burning eyes, that seem to glow an icy blue within the night. She wasn't the only one at fault here and she would be damned before she allowed all the blame to be put on her.

That seem to shake the demon slightly that caused him to narrowed his eyes more deeply.

It would have been impossible for him to resist even if she hadn't been drunk that night. There was something else that made him want her and he didn't know what it was. It seem to be true for all the other demons that were at the party as well for they had their eyes glued onto her from the moment she had walked through that door.

He desired her yet he did not know why...she was like a magnet and he was drawn to her.

"Regardless...If I can't have you as my mate then no demon will have you either!" He proclaimed as he growled loudly before running towards her, causing a swirl of wind to form behind him.

Kagome's eye widen as she quickly side step him and held her stance and kept on her toes. This allowed her more stability and the ability to move in any direction. Blinking rapidly she cleared the tears that welled up within her eyes and noticed that her vision was perfect, even with the lack of light.

She must have the sight of an inu right now to be able to see this clearly at night. She could only imagine that her eyes were probably glowing right now.

Watching as Koga turned around and headed for her the miko prepared to side step him again when he quickly swept her from underneath. The move was sudden and unsuspected as she began to crashed down hard onto the ground on her back, which would have left her stun when she immediately rolled onto her hips and pushed herself back up to dodge a kick to her head.

Blocking with her forearms she managed to evade Koga's fast kick and punches. They had all lacked aim and accuracy, she noted as she ducked down to dodge a turn kick to her head and from her position on the ground balanced herself with her hands and quickly threw a side kick to his abdomen, which send him sliding a few feet backwards from her.

Remaining in her position for a moment before standing back up she panted heavily. His defenses were beyond undeveloped, but she then thought that why would a demon need defenses when all they have to do it attack and the fight is over.

His speed and strength alone would win it for him, if she didn't play it smart.

* * *

"You'll need a lot more than just kicks and punches to kill me." She told him bitterly as she waited on his next move. She could tell that he was pissed off from the glare he was shooting at her and the deep frown on his lips.

"Don't worry, with just one hit from me your bones will be far from broken." He grinned as he charged forward and Kagome quickly braced herself for his attack.

He already knew that she would side step him and had learned from his past mistakes and just when he was a foot away from her he quickly ran around her and threw a kick to her back, which send her flying forward and crashing into the ground like a rag doll before rolling over several times until she faced the ground face first.

'Damn, I can't feel my back.' She thought weakly as black spots began to dance across her vision. She tried to stand back up, but to no avail her supple body was protesting the movement and left her stranded to the ground, helpless.

Koga smirked smugly when her attempts to stand failed. "I did warned you." He told her with a cocky tone to his voice that made Kagome roll her eyes. 'Bastard...I won't give up.' She thought as she made another attempt to stand.

She wasn't a quitter and she was going to start now, pushing herself upward she willed her body to stand. It was slow at first and a warmth covered her form in a blazing heat that was mainly concentrated on her back. Slowly, but surely she could feel her back again, but now fully and it was better than nothing.

Koga stood there shock as she stood up. His woman was truly amazing to stand after his attack. It should have left her paralyzed for life.

"What's the matter Koga? Didn't you know that kicking ass is what a girl does for fun and this girl isn't done just yet." She told him with a smirk on her lips as she charged forward with her right hand to her waist and her left hand held in a tight fist.

Koga quickly dodged all her punches with ease and all the while concentrated on her eyes. They was a tint of pink filling them as she fought and it was the same that day when he had cornered her in homeroom.

He had noticed earlier, but now he could see it clearly. She wasn't just an ordinary miko, she was something else entirely.

"Hahhhhh!" Kagome yelled out as she landed an upper cut to his jaw that caught him off guard and caused him to stumbled backwards and had nearly tripped over when he caught his balance. Grunting, he wiped the blood from the open cut she inflicted upon his bottom lip.

"I'll admit your good..." He said before glowering at her form. "But I'm not going to hold back anymore." He added as Kagome snorted. "Whatever, as if you were holding back before we started." She commented smartly as she quickly brought her hand up to a high block and blocked his punch that made her forearm pulse in pain.

Damn, he was using a little more force to his attacks now. 'Great, Kagome, you taunt him and he hits harder.' She scolded herself as she continued to block his rapid attacks at her form. Koga brought his leg up and hit her in the outer side of her thigh that made her right leg give in before she quickly ignored the agonizing pain and brought up her left leg to kick him in the side of the head with a hook kick.

The heel of her foot connected to his left temple and Koga's eyes widen before a light flash blinded his vision before darkness took over him, but not before he quickly swiped his claws across Kagome's left shoulder all the way down diagonally to her right hip.

Kagome screamed in pain as Koga's unconscious form hit the ground in a loud thud. Stumbling backwards Kagome collapsed down to the soil covered ground. She hissed in pain as she looked down at her wound. That was a nasty one she had and her body ached terribly, but at least she was alive. The wound hadn't reached her muscle and had only tear her skin just barely missing her cute little belly button.

The three claw marks were glowing a deep scarlet color and it slowly began to heal the wound and close it.

"Kami, I hope this isn't going to leave a scar." Kagome muttered as tears fell down her eyes in pain. Koga's claws had teared her strap to her tank top and her white bra. Swallowing, she stood up and walked over to Koga's form.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to live." She mumbled as she kneeled down on one knee and pressed her index and middle finger onto the middle of his forehead and was about to purified him when darkness took over her mind and she passed out from exhaustion, and collapsing over to the side.

* * *

"Alright, I want everyone to run twenty five laps and after ever five laps that is completed, I want you to do fifty push ups. Go!" Master Takeda said in an agitated tone, something was irking him ever since the sun went down and he didn't like the feel of it. He needed to get to the park and fast. Luckily it was three blocks away and with his speed would get there in seconds.

While he had been instructing his class he couldn't help, but glance repeatedly out the window towards the park. His beast wasn't at ease as well, for the thing kept growling within his mind for Kagome. His little mate wasn't here and that made him weary. He knew about the training she had with her father on the weekends and thought she would relax and stay home tonight, instead of coming in.

But that couldn't explain why he was feeling edgy. He remebered what she had told him about agents coming after her and thought they had found her.

It wasn't until the end of class did he feel Kagome's aura spike up suddenly and then vanished. He had nearly went out the window when he remebered his students and decided he had waited enough and gave them a hard exercise to keep them occupy and sweating.

Just as his foot made contact with the concrete ground a voice caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru-san!"

Looking over he saw the form of Kagome's mother, who had a worried expression on her face. "Yes?" He asked calmly as the older woman walked up to him with her eyes reflecting motherly concern. "Is Kagome here? She hasn't been answering her cell and I've be-" The question of her asking if Kagome was here set him off and he left in blinding speed that left Sora wide eyes with confusion.

She stood there with her mouth shaped in an 'o', as she scanned around the area for the silver haired man.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-san, where did you go to?" She asked out loud before she went upstairs to find him and thought it rather rude of him to just leave like that.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the fighting scene between Koga and Kagome. But don't worry Sesshy would have his turn, once Kagome tells him about the house party last year.**

** I tried to make the fight slightly realistic in this chapter and I hope I did a good job in the description of it all. If not tell me so I could make an even better one! ;) **

**And if you like the fighting scene tell me and I'll include more in the following chapters to come! **

**Oh, and for the twenty five laps and the fifty push ups in between, that wasn't me making it up. We actually do this exercise whenever Instructor Clark, instructs the class once every two weeks, so you can imagine my expression when I see _him_ walk into the school. It's killer on the body! ;P  
**

**Please keep reviewing, I like them far too much for you all to stop sending them. ;) **

**REVIEW!! **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Damn

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Damn

* * *

The air held a metallic scent to it and it was both husky and strong. There was no mistaking what it was.

Blood...

And it belonged to Kagome.

Turning the block he made it to the park and leaped over the tall black fence. The taiyoukai scanned the park and sought out the scent of his mate's blood to locate her. The park was pretty large for an ordinary park and the Taiyoukai had to search a few milliseconds before he came upon two forms laying motionless upon the ground.

Running over to them, he stops upon Kagome's form and gently pulled her head on top of his lap. His golden iris looked over her still bruised body and tattered clothing. Both her forearms and shins were bruised to the point that they were a discolored blackish purple. The right leg of her outer thigh was bruised, covering the entire ivory skin color in green and purple. There weren't any signs of scrapes or cuts, but still blood covered her skin, especially in her abdomen area from her shoulder to her lower hip.

He gently and carefully took her small hands with his own and brought them up to for closer examination. Her knuckles were completely redden from massive punches. Some of the skin on top of them were torn off, leaving pink scabs. The scarlet red was consuming her form slowly, healing her with his ability.

Who would dear do this to his mate?

This had to be the work of a demon and his little mate took them on in a fight and won. The area where he sat with Kagome reeked of wolves and with extreme care he took her into his arms, the sudden movement caused Kagome to groan painfully and with an unconscious arm wrapped it around her stomach.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger at her painful whimper. Those wolves were going to pay and pay they will with their lives. Walking out of the park he continued on toward his home, which wasn't far and then when he had Kagome settled in, he would call Kagome's mother.

* * *

A form hidden within the shadows of the trees appeared once the taiyoukai was gone and a look of concentration and confusion was etched upon their face. That girl...she wasn't just any ordinary miko.

Her wounds weren't suppose to heal the way they did.

The healing aura should have been green, not redf. Her miko aura should have been a light blue, but it was pink. What sort of miko was she? This was confusing the figure the more they thought about.

It was by chance that they came upon the scene of a wolf demon and a miko exchanging blows. By concealing their aura they went undetected by the two supernatural beings.

The figure was there since the beginning of the fight and had witnessed the miko's strong power. That purification attack with her palms contained a different aura from the miko's, it was raw power. Despite her lacking in controlling them properly, she held them well in the fight against the wolf.

Looking down into pale palms stained with blood not their own, the figure narrowed their dark eyes in thought. That power was similar, if not a complete replica of Midoriko-sama's power source.

A breeze came, causing the leaves on the trees and the long white hair of the woman's to blow in the air, eastward. The light of the moon made the woman's alabaster skin glow with an unnatural glow and with the dark kimono she wore made her flawless skin stand out all the more.

"I wonder if that miko possessed Midoriko's lost possession." The dark miko said to herself as she fiddled with a black strand. A smirk appeared on the miko's red colored lips.

If that were true, then the cleansing of all demons on this world would be no more and soon.

Walking away the dark miko continued to fiddled with the black strand. "I would be able to locate her with this strand no matter where she is and goes. I would make Midoriko-sama proud and be rewarded greatly." The dark miko mused joyfully.

Then she would be the ancient miko's trusted companion and not that _Akira_. That woman drove her nerves to the end with her attitude and superiority. Growling softly the white haired woman tightened her hands into fist.

"I'll prove to Midoriko-sama whose the best miko is to stand by her side..." She vowed darkly.

"...or my name isn't Tsubaki, the dark miko." The woman revealed with a dark chuckle.

* * *

Looking up sharply Midoriko's head snapped around to look out the window. She felt it...she felt her possession, but just barely. 'Where are you?' The ancient miko pouted and angrily growled out in frustration before kicking her chair across the room, creating several cracks along the wall.

"You sound like a youkai, Midoriko-sama." A stern voice said from the couch. Midoriko turned annoyed eyes onto Akira. "A youkai, please, I'm insulted Akira." The ancient miko said in a disgusted, tired tone.

Akira raised a brow at her tone and took the moment of silence to examine Midoriko-sama. The miko's eyes were weary and tired, not to mention frustrated and angry. "Your pushing to hard, you need rest." Akira told her and Midoriko only scoffed at her. "Rest, I cannot rest until I have my possession within my grasp." The ancient miko began with anger in her tone.

"If it wasn't for that traitorous brother of yours and Mika, the world would be a much better place. Demon free and peaceful." Midoriko said with a longing tone to her voice. Akira inwardly flinched at the mention of her brother.

He was Midoriko-sama's best agent for years, since he was fifteen and then he had betrayed her. Stealing Midoriko-sama's possession was the ultimate betrayal to her and to the organization. She just wished she knew where he had placed it all these years.

The silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." Midoriko said in a flat tone and in came Akito with a file. The twenty four year old monk approached the desk and placed the file down before Midoriko-sama. "What have you found, Akito?" Midoriko asked expectingly as she grabbed the file and opened it.

"I searched all the surveillance cameras within the major cities, specifically in Kyoto." He began with a light within his amber eyes. Akira stood up and came besides Akito to listen in as well. "I found a man with a little girl, holding an envelope in his hands." Akito said as Midoriko looked at the black and white photo image of the two.

The picture was taken from behind, so you only saw the back of his head, but the little girl's face was turned backwards, as if she was looking at someone from behind, leaving her face completely visible. Midoriko looked closely at the girl's right hand and saw a bundle of shidare-zakura petals.

The smirk on her lips widen to a hopeful and excited smile. "Akito, Akira, we have to thank this little girl for helping us track down Kai." Midoriko said slightly confusing the two agents before her. "She's holding a bundle of shidare-zakura petals in her hand. She's the one who led us back here." Midoriko explained to them.

Akira looked at the image and stared at the young girl. She couldn't have been more than seven years old and had unwittingly sabotaged Kai's location. Was she Kai's daughter?

From her position she could clearly see the girl's eyes. They reminded her of her other niece, Kagome. Speaking of which, she hasn't seen for years along with her nephew. If this little girl was indeed Kai's daughter, and her niece then Mika was her mother.

The black haired woman sighed inwardly. Her brother was spawning children, knowing the danger he was in. How idiotic can he become? Akira gazed at the image once again before Midoriko closed it. "Akira, I want you to search Kyoto for any signs of the traitors." Midoriko began and then turned towards Akito. "I want you to assist her with this mission." She added, causing Akira to frown and Akito to smirk.

"Hai, Midoriko-sama." They both said unison with Akito being more cheerful. The sandy blonde was going to look forward to spending some time with Akira. "Well, partner when do we leave?" He asked and turned around to see her walking towards the door.

"Now." She said over her shoulder.

"She doesn't waste time I see." Akito said, bowing to Midoriko and following the dark haired beauty.

* * *

The fire waned and sparked, casting shadows to dance along the walls and floors. Within the the guest room of his condo was a recovering Kagome with her mother sitting besides her. The older woman was holding onto her hand and praying to the Kamis to help her daughter recover. Her wounds have healed nicely and only the bruising were visible to see.

The Taiyoukai wondered why the bruises weren't healing as quickly as the other wounds have.

"Sesshomaru-san, shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Sora asked with worried eyes and the Taiyoukai only shook his head. "She just needs to rest." He told her and Sora begrudgingly nodded her head. With all the blood washed off her skin, she looked a lot better.

All Kagome needed was warmth and she would be fine.

"You are welcome to stay here with Kagome until she wakes up." Sesshomaru offered and hoped she would refused so he could lay with her later. Sora nodded her head in acceptance. "Thank you Sesshomaru-san, I'll call my father. Can you please watch over her." She asked before leaving the room and closing the door silently.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, before taking Kagome's hand into his larger one. Her hands were slightly cold and he opt to warm them with his body heat. With his other hand, he pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, feeling her soft skin.

Her stared at her face and noted that she had a look of concentration during her sleep. Her brows were nit and her lip was set in a slight frown. She groaned out softly before her arm wrapped around her stomach, just like it did before when he was carrying her.

Just when he was about to check on her, he heard Sora's approaching footsteps. Standing up he walked over to the fireplace and placed in more firewood. It wouldn't set well if Sora knew about their relationship just yet.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-san." She said softly before taking her place back besides her daughter. There were many thoughts running through her mind about how Kagome became like this. She was sure it was those agents and Kagome had defeated them barely.

"It was the agents, wasn't it Kagome?" Sora muttered for only Kagome to hear, but Sesshomaru's acute hearing picked up on it and narrowed his eyes. So, Sora knew about the agents as well, but it wasn't them that did this to Kagome. It was the wolf demons.

Sora sighed depressed as she pushed back Kagome's bangs. Maybe Kagome should stay with Kai for the summer and learn how to use her powers properly and more efficiently. She could have died today and she rather have her with Kai than dead.

"Sesshomaru-san, I think it would be best if Kagome went to stay with her father in Kyoto." She began and Sesshomaru's face falter in surprise and slight shock. Kyoto? NO, she can't.

He opened his mouth to protest the idea when she began again. "You may not know it, but there are people coming after Kagome. People with power that is unreal." Sora explained to him and her tone was one of despair. "I don't want my daughter dead." She said finally and Sesshomaru tighten his fist.

What should he do?

"Ms. Higurashi, are you certain that this is best. I believe Kagome's best interest is to stay here." Sesshomaru said with dark amber eyes. If he did not have the concealment spell on, his eyes would have been a rich gold. Kagome could stay here and have constant protection from his half brother, Inuyasha and his daughter would love to have a female companion in the house.

Sora stared at him with wide eyes before she shook her head. "That's a nice offer, but Kagome would be better protected by her father. Thank you." She said gently before turning around, missing the flash of anger that swept across Sesshomaru's eyes. That comment was a blow to his pride and ability to protect Kagome already.

* * *

He left the room and bumped into Inuyasha. "Hey, watch-." As soon as he spoke he was thrown against the wall and held by the neck. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and saw the pink tint to his eyes. His youki was disrupting the concealment spell. Digging his claws into his older brother's hand, he kneed Sesshomaru in the stomach.

Sesshomaru let go and growled in agitation.

"Pup, you'll pay for that." He said in a low voice. "Chill it, Sessh, you're scaring Rin-chan!" Inuyasha growled back with his claws raised in defense. At the mention of Rin's name, he turned around and saw her hiding behind the corner wall with fear in her honey brown eyes. "Rin." He whispered softly before walking away to his room.

Inuyasha messaged his neck and walked over to Rin. "Don't worry, you know how he is when he feels helpless." Inuyasha told her and Rin nodded. "Is Kagome okay?" Rin asked and the hanyou nodded. "Yeah, I've heard she's a tough girl." Inuyasha said and smiled. "She is! Let's go make pictures, so she could feel even better when she wakes up tomorrow." Rin exclaimed as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to her room.

"Oh, Rin I don't want to do girly things!" Inuyasha pouted.

* * *

The sky tonight was clear and bright from the plane window. She could see the moon so closely from up here. The first class section was quite and barely filled with passengers. Her partner besides her was already asleep and snoring lightly in her ear. Elbowing him in the ribs roughly, made Akito awake abruptly and yell. "Akira!" His hand was shot forward as if to reach for someone and his face held a terrified expression.

Akira stared at him with a raised brow before rolling her azure eyes and staring out the window again. The image of the little girl appeared in her mind again, which reminded her of Kagome. They looked so much alike.

The last time she saw Sora and her niece and nephew was when she was thirteen. That was the year Kai betrayed Midoriko-sama and disappeared. Akira didn't think they would know anything about Kai's type of work or the organization. They probably wouldn't even know who she was if she were to go to the shrine.

But what if they did know?

'Impossible.' She thought silently to herself, ignoring Akito senseless chatter about his nightmare. Even if they did know, she knew Kai wasn't so stupid as to come in contact with them. "Kami." She muttered tiredly as a margarine pulsed along both her temples.

Akito heard the barely audible muttered and turned to Akira. She was rubbing her temples with her forefingers, glowing a forest green. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned about her welfare. Akira was always working harder than the rest of them and with her brother betraying them, he knew she was stressed as well though she never showed it.

"Maybe you should rest and I'll wake you up when we get there." Akito suggested in a soft whisper, not wanting to make her headache worse. Akira glanced at him from the corner of her eye and watched him closely, pondering the idea, but it wouldn't be a good idea.

What if something occurred while she was asleep. Something important concerning Midoriko's possession or her brother.

"No, thanks." She said sternly while taking out her low ponytail. It would be good for her migraine if she let her hair loose. Akito watched in interest as her silky dark hair was unleashed from its bonding. The soft locks cascading down just an inche below her shoulders.

He remebered when her hair was neck length, which really brought out her unique eyes. He's never seen such eyes before save for Kai and he was always at awe at the swirl of blues that would reflect from them.

"Stop staring at me, Akito and rest." Her voice said breaking him out of his trance. A dark blush covered his cheeks and he quickly looked forward. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and at the same time tried to calm his racing heart. She always managed to scare him half to death with her voice.

"Only if you do." He said with narrowed eyes. Akira titled her head towards him and glared. "I don't take requests or orders from you Akito. Rest, that's an order." She said with final and turned to look out the window once again.

Akito frowned at Akira's form and sighed in defeat. She was a stubborn woman to work with and no wonder why she worked alone most of the time. None of the other agents would be able to stand up against her superior attitude towards others, but still he found himself liking her.

_"Good evening passengers, this is your Captain speaking and I would like to inform you all that we will be reaching Tokyo within two short hours. So please enjoy the ride." _

Akito sighed again and leaned his head back against the head rest of his chair. Closing his eyes he drifts off into a light sleep.

* * *

It was one in the morning and Kagome was still resting. She hadn't gotten up once since she's been here and it made Sora nervous and worried. Taking out her cell phone she dials Kai's number.

The phone barely rang before he picked up. "Sora? Is everything alright?" His voice asked husky from sleep. "Kai, Kagome's been hurt. I'm sure it was those agents." She told him in a shaky voice. "What! Are you sure." He said, his voice becoming more alert.

She heard muttering on the other line that was feminine and Kai's reassuring voice. "Sora, is she badly hurt? When did this happen?" He asked and the sound of a door closing reached her hearing. "Early tonight, her Tae Kwon Do master found her in the park, beaten and covered in blood." Sora told him as she walked around the large room.

"Kami, I knew this would happen, but why didn't they take her?" Kai asked more to himself than to Sora. "I don't know, but I want Kagome to go to Kyoto with you. She'll be much safer there with you than with me." Sora told him with much difficulty.

"A-Are you sure?" Kai asked and Sora knew he was wearing that smirk of his again. He always had that smirk on when he was either excited or happy, but she knew he didn't want to hurt her feelings for he kept his voice indifferent.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is there anyway you can leave right now and get her?" Sora asked while she glanced at Kagome's form. She was in the fetal position hugging her stomach with her back facing Sora.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour." He said and Sora smiled softly. "I'll send over her cloths tomorrow." Sora said as she hang up and walked over to the bed. She rubbed Kagome's shoulder gently and received a groan from the young woman. Sora pulled away and tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine." Sora told her, kissing her softly on her temple as she waited for Kai to arrive. She hoped Sesshomaru didn't mind Kai coming over so late in the night, but since he wasn't here she couldn't really say. Inuyasha and Rin were here, but asleep.

* * *

Midoriko sat in her new chair with a gleam in her eyes. Soon she'll have her possession back with her. She knew she could trust Akira with this mission and to complete it successfully. The girl was talented in many areas, especially in combat just as her brother.

Those two were so much alike yet so different.

She practically adopted them when their parents were killed by otter demons. Akira had only been five years old at the time and Kai, fifteen. She trained them and provided for them. Then one day Kai changed, his belief in her and the organization was shattered and gone.

She just wanted to know why and how this happened, especially since another one of her agents betrayed her as well. Mika. It must have been on hell of a reason too. Mika was hard headed and didn't listen to non sense.

Looking down at the image, the ancient miko stared at the young girl. She looked a lot like Mika with Kai's eyes. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Hmmm, I wonder?" She said out loud before a knock interrupted her thought.

"Enter." Now who could it be, so late in the night. It better be good and worth her time. Tsubaki entered and she noticed that there was the smell of blood. Was it her own or someone else's.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Midoriko asked with folded hands on top of the desk. The dark miko bowed and had a smirk on her lips. "Midoriko-sama, I have some pleasing news for you." The dark miko said with dark glee.

"Oh, then tell me and I shall tell you if it's pleasing." Midoriko said with a raised brow.

Raising her pale hand, the dark miko showed the older miko her palm. Within her palm was a strand of black hair mixed with blood. Midoriko glanced back up to Tsubaki with waiting eyes.

"This is the hair and blood of the young woman who shares the same power as you." She said with an unraveling tone. "I found her in Tokyo, fighting a wolf demon. She won, but barely." Midoriko's eyes opened in surprised. "Who is she?" She asked immediately with eagerness.

Tsubaki's smirk fell slightly.

"I do not know, but with my magic I shall find out." The dark miko said with promised, but Midoriko grew angry. "Then go already!" She yelled, causing the dark miko to flinched and leave the suit quickly.

Midoriko gritted her teeth against one another in agitation. She wasn't made at Tsubaki, but at Kai. He had sent her on another chase when her possession was in Tokyo all along within the body of a young woman.

She had thought it was in the youngest daughter's body for a moment, if not for Tsubaki's discovery.

"Damn." She cursed deeply. Akira and Akito were already in Kyoto, so she would have to send some else on the mission. Picking up her cell phone she dials a number.

"You have a mission, come to my suit now with your partner." She said before hanging up.

A few minutes later they arrived and waited for their briefing.

* * *

**A/N: Here goes another chapter! I hope it was good and thank you for the reviews! ;) Updates will be extremely slow, so please bare with me. School is a killer. ;(**

**Poor Sesshomaru, I wonder where he could be so late at night? **

**Who do you think Kagome is safe with? Kai or Sesshomaru? ;) I know what my answer is, but what about yours? **

**Don't worry, Koga will get his, maybe in the next chapter. XP **

**Please review and don't stop, I like them far too much for you to stop! ;)**

**Lady Manami

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12: Fleeting through the night

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Fleeting through the night

* * *

"I want you to go to Tokyo and scout there until I send word of the woman you are to find." The ancient miko said as the two before her nodded their heads in understanding. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to have a few moments of calmness. "Good, now go and keep your cells on." She directed them and waited until the door shut closed before opening her eyes again.

A throbbing pain began to form between the bridge of her nose. "That's exactly what I needed right now." Midoriko said sarcastically as she slowly gathered her healing aura to the tips of her elegant forefingers to gently message the sinus pain away.

These headaches, migraines, and sinus pain she had been catching over the past years have been caused by Kai's constant misleadings. But now she had him...and her precious treasure was only a thin hair away from returning to her. Then she could rid this world of the demons that infested it's holy soil and the people within it.

A few hours have passed since the ancient miko had send Tsubaki away when a knock to her door woke the sleeping miko. She quickly sat upright from leaning on her desk and quickly fixed her long hair before calling them in. It was Tsubaki and Midoriko couldn't help, but smile in anticipation. "Well, have we have a name?" She asked with a raised brow.

Tsubaki's red colored lips twisted into a smirk as she handed Midoriko the file she held. "All the information is in here. The brat has been under our nose since the very beginning." The dark miko commented as the ancient miko gave her a pointed look before opening the file.

"So I was right." Midoriko said to no one in particular.

"Yes, I suspected some relation to Kai, especially when I saw her eyes." Tsubaki added, trying to gain favor with Midoriko and had an anticipated smile on her face. All she had to do now was wait for Midoriko-sama to give her praise and offer her a position by her side, then she would work her way into destroying Akira.

"I had thought as much that he would plant my precious baby into a body, but I had never guessed that he would plant it inside one of his own. I would have thought it would be planted inside the youngest daughter." Midoriko mused as she looked at the profile of the vessel that housed her treasure.

Higurashi Kagome, age fifteen, black hair, blue eyes, five two, lives at the Sunset shrine with her mother, brother and grandfather, attends Sakura Junior High School, is a semi-red belt in Tae Kwon Do.

The picture of the teen left her gazing at it for some time. She had looked like Akira was when she was that age. Shaking her head the ancient miko placed the file down and picked up her cell dialing her agents number that were sent to Tokyo. They should have landed by now. The phone rang once before the other line was picked up.

"Hai Midoriko-sama." The male voice greeted in monotone as he waited for the targets name and address. "Her name is Higurashi Kagome and she lives in an old shrine called the Sunset shrine. Find her and bring her to me unharmed. That is all." She told them before hanging up and placing her cell back down onto the desk.

Eagerness spread through her body as she took in a steady breath. It was almost coming to an end. She had won and Kai was going to receive his punishment as well as Mika for their betrayal. As for their young daughter, the ancient miko didn't have a problem on raising another child. With both her parents possessing spiritual powers, she knew the child will be powerful as she grew and Midoriko will be there to teach her everything she needed to know.

"Ahem..." Tsubaki's cough caught her attention and she remembered the dark miko was still here. With slightly narrowed eyes she stared at the miko with a pointed look. "Is there something I can do for you, Tsubaki?" She asked and the dark miko whose face had lightened up slightly in delight. "Yes, there is Midoriko-sama, I have proved loyalty to you countless times and have never once betrayed you like some have." She began which caused Midoriko to raise an amuse brow at what she was going to ask of her.

"I've never doubted your loyalty to begin with, Tsubaki." She told the dark miko. Tsubaki's eyes took on a dark glint. "What I want is to be by your side. I am worthy to be your most trusted miko out of every other miko in this organization, especially Akira." She said, causing Midoriko to close her eyes in contemplation. Several moments have passed when the ancient miko opened her eyes again, but this time her orbs took on a deadly glint to them.

"How dare you insinuate that you are best fit to be my most trusted miko. Your ambitions has never cease to amaze me Tsubaki." She told the dark miko with a low dangerous tone that made the dark miko tremor slightly in fear. This was not the way she had wanted things to go. "And as for you being better than Akira..." Midoriko started with a raised brow, "...it will take you years until you could reach her level." She said sternly in a steel like voice.

Tsubaki glared angrily at the ancient miko before her and tightened both her fists. "That is a lie." She seethed out through gritted teeth. "Oh?" Midoriko asked with mock curiosity as she laid back into her chair, with hands laying lazily on top of her lap.

"Tell me this Tsubaki. Can you defeat me in a fight?" Midoriko asked seriously to the dark miko. Tsubaki remained silent, but her angry dark eyes glared almost hatefully at the dark haired woman sitting behind the desk, relaxed. Midoriko took her silence as a no. "Then your chances of defeating Akira in a fight are slime to none. I should know for I trained her since she was a child." Midoriko revealed to the dark miko.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth together as her entire body began to shake from anger. "You'll regret this." Tsubaki promised darkly as she turned around sharply and left, slamming the door behind her loudly. Midoriko stared at the door for a few moments before looking through the file again.

"Such a drama queen." She muttered.

* * *

He was getting closer...

He could smell the scent of the wolves that had wounded his mate close by. The streets were empty and all the lights in every apartment floor was turned off save for one on the seventh floor. Golden eyes narrowed with dark pupils dilating into this stripes as the corners of his mouth twisted up into a deep snarl. _**'We found them, now let's tear them to mere shreds.' **_His beast roar from within the Taiyoukai's mind. The silver haired demon leaped into the air and landed onto the railing of the fire escape, crushing the metal railing under his feet.

He would avenge Kagome and kill these wolves for injuring what was his.

He could smell the blood from the one that had most dominated Kagome's body. He was the one who had fought and injured her. He needed to die. With golden eyes flashing in a light pink color he approached the glass window and pulled his arm back with his hands closed tightly.

Tonight justice will take place.

CRASH!

* * *

Two sets of worried eyes watched over their leader as the red head before him cleanse his wounds. "Is he going to be okay, Ayame?" Ginta asked with a slight tremor to his voice. The green eyed wolf demoness sighed as she stared at him with solemn eyes that held tints of anger within them. "Yeah, he just needs rest...a lot of it." She told him and gently pushed back Koga's dark bangs from his face.

Koga was an idiot.

She had told him to forget about that girl, despite the fact that she was a miko.

An enemy to their kind.

That witch had done something to him. He was never like this before. He was so obsesses with the miko he met a year ago and thought, dreamt and had talked about nothing else, but his _Kagome_. It drove her mad to think her Koga loved someone else. He was her future mate damn it, not the miko's. She felt a hand cover her own and quickly turned to look at Hakkaku, who had a look on his face that resembled a combination of sadness and pity.

"You're...hurting him." The wolf demon told her softly and Ayame immediately turned to see that her claws were stinking into his chest. She quickly pulled her arm back and stared at her blood stained tips. Her emerald colored eyes widen in shock as she quickly stood up and fled to the bathroom.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched as she left the living room. "Think she's going to be fine?" Ginta asked his brother, who nodded confidently. "Ayame, is strong." He replied. Ginta turned to watched Koga's unconscious form laying on the couch and felt his heart stop when he saw Koga staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

"Ahhh, you're awake Koga! How are you feeling." Ginta started out in a yell before relaxing. Hakkaku turned to look at Koga as well and sighed out in relief. Koga had yet to respond to Ginta's questions when the black haired demon turned to stare at them with empty blue eyes. "I want you two to watch over Ayame when I'm gone." Koga told them in a serious tone, causing confusion to pass between their eyes.

"Of course, but what do you mean when you're gone? Where are you going Koga?" Hakkaku asked slightly panic as to his meaning. Ginta held the same panic look in his eyes. "Just do what I say..." Koga told them in a low growl, making them back down in respect to their Alpha.

"Once I'm gone, I want you all to go back to the Northern wolf tribe." Koga ordered with solemn eyes staring at his two brothers, waiting for their nod. When they refused to respond he growled at them, baring his fangs in threat. "Yes." They both said finally with tears developing. They would be safer with the Northern tribe than the Southern.

He relaxed and laid his head back against the sofa's arm rest. He thought back to a few months ago before he ever came to Tokyo. He thought about the demon that had told him where to find Kagome. He thought he had been lucky, but now he saw that he had not been at all. If he would have never had met that demon with lilac colored hair, he would still be able to live.

_"Are you Koga of the demon wolf tribe?" Came a voice from behind him. Turning around he saw the form a child no older than twelve years old with lilac colored hair and eyes with alabaster skin. If it wasn't for the demonic aura the kid was radiating, Koga would have thought the kid was human. "Who wants to know?" Koga replied in a sneer with his eyes narrowed. _

_A smile slowly appeared as the kid closed his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe a miko named Kagome. Does the name ring any bells." The kid said coyly as he opened his lilac colored eyes to stare at the wolf demon. Koga's eyes widen in shock as he quickly snapped out of it. "Kagome! Do you know where she is?" Koga asked frantically as he grabbed the kid by his snow white kimono top._

_The demon smirked as he pried Koga's claws off him. "I do and I can tell you where she is if you promise to make a particular deal with me." The demon said in a low voice. _

The wolf demon had not been thinking when he had agreed to the kid's request. He couldn't believe what he had done just to see Kagome again and look where it had gotten him. She had almost killed him and now he was more than sure that her mate will be the one to end his life.

He had broken Demon Law and had injured another's mate.

And in his current condition he wouldn't be able to protect himself against the Inuyoukai. 'Damn it!' He shouted within his mind as he growled. Not only will his tribe suffer from his lose, but they would also suffer when that kid appeared to them as their new leader.

The Southern wolf tribe would be run by a random demon.

Then in a blur that only lasted a second the crashing of the living room window was heard, along with the shattering of the glass hitting the floor. His body was hauled up in speed he could only measured up in half and was thrown roughly against the wall. His trachea was closed off and his hands automatically began to claw the hand holding him off, but to no avail.

"KOGA!" He heard Ginta and Hakkaku yell out and immediately send them a deathly glare that stopped them in their tracks. They followed his blue eyes to the bathroom where Ayame had ran out of with horrified green eyes, which slowly began to blaze with anger as she began to charge at the silver haired Taiyoukai.

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly grabbed her and held her back as she beat at them with her fists. "LET ME GO! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S IN DANGER!" She growled out loudly with tears flowing down her eyes as she tried to break free of their hold on her. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM!" Ayame screamed as she turned on the two holding her and collapsed.

Sesshomaru ignored the demoness' cries as he focused all of his attention onto the demon he had within his grasps. "Tonight you shall die by my claws for injuring what is _**mines.**_" He said coldly with narrowed harden eyes. Koga's face was already turning red from the lack of circulation as well as his eyes began to fill up with tears from lack of air. Koga stared at the demon before him with eyes of despair, not because he was about to die, but for his tribe. He had betrayed them and had carelessly handed them over to an unknown demon kid who he didn't even know the name to.

And all for what...

...only to die by his obsession's mate.

"D-Don't...ki-kill...them..." Kouga managed to gasped out as he stared the Taiyoukai in the eyes. He would die with honor and protect his pack until his the very end. With it being his last will Sesshomaru had no choice, but to abide by it.

The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes deeply.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and with a quick turn of his wrist he snapped his neck, causing a resounding crack to echo throughout the apartment. Ginta and Hakkaku turned their head down when they hear the horrifying sound that echoed throughout their minds. Their hold on Ayame loosen, leaving the red head to run freely, but it wasn't necessary for she remained frozen in her place with wide unbelieving eyes.

"No...no...no...nononononono, KOGAAAAAAAA!" She cried hysterically as she bolted out of her spot to where the Taiyoukai began to drop his body to the wooden floor. She caught his form before he touched the ground and held him close to her heart. His eyes were closed and his heart was stilled and no longer beating, strongly.

"Koga..." She whimpered painfully as she nuzzled his face. He was gone...taken from her by that Inu! Her eyes blazed angrily with tears as she glared at him with hard set eyes. "Y-you! You bastard!" She cursed boldly with no care as to what his status in demon society he was.

"He didn't deserve to die!" She claimed with sorrow taking over her anger filled eyes.

Sesshomaru ignored her insults and walked away, returning back to his home.

"Just you wait, Inuyoukai, once you lose someone you love dearly, is when you will be able to understand the pain I'm in and I hope that your heart tears apart and burns into ashes." Ayame shouted to his retreating form, but nothing in her words had stirred the Taiyoukai.

If only she had seen his expression.

* * *

The streets were without sound save for the musical noise of crickets. Anxious, worried eyes glanced up and down the street expecting a car to round up the corner or drive down the street to the building. Her mind was filled with indecision and consequences. She didn't truly know if it was the right thing to do, but she knew deep down that she needed to do this. She needed to keep her daughter safe and alive.

It was two forty five in the morning and still Kai had not arrived yet. The stars above sparkled brightly against the dark midnight colored of space. She brought her attention to a low groan and quickly turned around to Inuyasha.

He was such a helpful young man and had to remember to thank him later on.

"Oh, I hope she isn't too heavy for you." Sora said in guilty tone as Inuyasha shook his head and let out an awkward smile. "Uh, no no...she isn't. It was her who made the noise." Inuyasha told the worried mother as he shifted Kagome carefully in his arms. Though he could carried about a ton of weight with no effort on his part, he wouldn't have thought the girl in his arms could be as heavy as she was at the moment, especially for a fifteen year old.

She sure didn't look it that's for sure.

"Oh, I hope she isn't having a nightmare." Sora thought as she brushed back Kagome's hair with her hand. Inuyasha stared at the teen's face and noticed that her cheeks were slowly gaining color, which was a good sign. He hoped Sesshomaru will get here before Kagome's father came and took her away. Where the hell was he anyway? It wasn't like his stoic brother to leave home so late at night.

His keen hearing picked up the sound of a moving car and guessed that it was Kagome's father. "I think he's here." Inuyasha said, causing Sora to look up at him and looked down the street a few blocks away to see a headlights turning the corner towards them. "You're right, my, you have good hearing, Inuyasha." Sora commented with a small smile on, making the teen blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered softly as they both walked to the curb and waited for the car to pull up. Once it parked the driver side door opened and a man appeared dressed in black jeans, a white fitted t-shirt and long black hair that was loose down his back.

Inuyasha caught the man's face and noticed the resemblance between him and Kagome. You could already tell that Kagome was his daughter just with a glance. "Is she okay?" Kai asked as he quickly walked up to Inuyasha and scooped his daughter into his arms gently. Sora shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't know, we'll have to wait until she wakes up." Sora told him.

Kai's brows were furrowed and frowned as read her aura. Her energy was low and was replenishing itself automatically. She would be asleep for a few days until her body recharged and her energy was filled back to the top. Other than that and she would be fine. He raised a brow when he noticed the scarlet aura again, but this time it had appeared that it had grown since the last time he saw her.

What was this power?

"Kai? Did you hear what I just said?" Sora's voice said interrupting him as he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his ex-wife. "Uh, what did you say?" He asked with a small smile as Sora sighed audibly. "I thought you would have grown out of you short attention span." Sora said with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kai raised a brow as he shrugged his shoulders in no comment, before his face became serious. "I'll contact you once we're home." The monk told Sora as he nodded towards her before opening the backseat door and gently placing Kagome down. He closed the door and looked over at Sora as he opened the door to his seat. "Do you need a ride home to the shrine?" He asked with innocent blue eyes. Sora nodded gently as she said her goodbyes to Inuyasha.

"Thank you and get home upstairs softly okay. Tell your brother I said thank you for all that he has done for us." She ordered the teen who mentally rolled his eyes. Women worried to much in his opinion and waited until the car was out of sight before he headed upstairs. Rin-chan was alone at the moment and he didn't want to hear Sesshomaru's mouth when he found out.

It will be hell once Sesshomaru realizes Kagome was gone, especially since he didn't get the chance to say goodbye. The condo will never be the same again, but at least Sesshomaru's mood would make his training more intense, seeing as how his student was now gone.

"I wonder..." Inuyasha began as he opened the door to his home and closed it, locking it as he went to check on Rin. "...if Kagome will still tend the tournament next year." He thought as he found his little niece sleeping soundly in her pink princess canopy bed with a horde of stuffed animals. He noticed something in her hand and took it from her.

It was a drawing.

It was the drawing for Kagome that she had made earlier. His eyes sadden slightly as he placed the drawing on her art station desk. He made sure she was covered and closed the door silently before heading to his own room.

Tomorrow morning was going to be hell.

He could already feel it.

* * *

"How dare she she say that to me!" Tsubaki screamed out in outrage as she stomped down the street of the city. "She'll regret it. No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it." The dark miko muttered and suddenly stopped when she sensed the aura of a demonic energy. She quickly narrowed her dark eyes in delight. Just what she needed to release her anger and frustration.

"What's the matter dark miko...are you tired of being mistreated by Midoriko?" The voice said in a coy tone that made Tsubaki glare and search her surroundings. "Who is it?" She asked through gritted teeth as she turned around and no saw no one.

"You can say I'm a friend...that's helps another friend out with their revenge." The voice replied with the same tone that made Tsubaki listen closely to his words. "Oh, really? And what price will I have to pay for your generosity?" She asked with a small smirk on her painted lips.

The figured revealed themselves from the dark alley way and all the dark miko could see were two lilac colored eyes and a twisted smirk.

"Only a deal." He responded with narrowed eyes shining in amusement.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 done and out! ;) Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**With Koga gone, what will the demon with lilac colored hair want with a tribe of wolves? Is he a possible adversary of Midoriko? ;) Stay tune to find out and make sure to leave a REVIEW!!!  
**

**R&R!!! **

**Lady Manami

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13: Introductions

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Introductions

* * *

_There was a door made from glass that sparkled like diamonds held up to the sun. Kagome could see inside the room and noticed how much more brighter and uplifting it seem compared to the other side, where she was at. It seem she was in a hallway with cameras hook up to the corners, red lights flashing periodically from its side. It seem to follow her every move.  
_

_Where was she? _

_She outstretched her right arm, lightly brushing her fingertips over the glass, wondering why it didn't have a door knob. _

_It was strange.  
_

_Pulling her arm back the miko pouted with furrowed brows. "What is it keeping inside?" She asked out loud in wonder. She decided to see what was inside the room and what it was that they were trying to keep inside. Looking through the glass door she could see a white room with many toys and a single bed. "It looks like a kid's room..." Kagome mused to herself as she scanned the room for any occupants. _

_She looked around and saw no one. _

_She went to pull back when a voice caught her attention. "Hello." The young voice said from in front of the glass door. Kagome stared at the young child with awe filled eyes before they soften in glee. The kid was so cute and with such beautiful eyes too. She's never seen a kid with green eyes before._

_"Hey there...my name is Kagome." The miko said with an inviting smile. The child smiled and titled his head slightly to the side, causing dark strands of hair to fall swiftly to his side. "Did you come for a visit?" The green eyed boy asked with shining eyes and a bright smile that seem only to be just for her. Kagome was taken aback by the boy's question and stared at him with concerned eyes. He looked as if he couldn't be more than three years old, but his speech was that of a six year old._

_With a light shake to the head, the miko squatted down to the boy's level and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Why are you in there?" She asked lightly. The boy was unaffected by the question and answered her. "I've been here ever since I could remember...obaa-chan said I'm safest in my room." Kagome was puzzled by his reply and ruffled her black hair with her hand several times before folding it on top of her knee._

_"Safe from what?" She asked curiously. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to stay in a room your entire life. The boy looked at her with confused and sad eyes. "Obaa-chan won't tell me...I'm not allow outside without my okaa-san." He said sadly as he glanced down. It was when he had looked down did Kagome notice the white bandage covering his forehead. Why hadn't she noticed it before?_

_Kagome looked at the child with sad eyes and frown. "Where's your mother right now?" She asked with a light edge to her tone. What kind of mother would do this to their child? How could they allow this to happen? The green eyed boy looked back up at her and mouthed out his mother's name, but it sounded much more deeper than his young voice._

_"Kagome, wake up." The voice said again, echoing through her mind as the glass door and the boy became far from her reach. She pulled out her hand to reach the glass door...to reach for his outstretched hand.  
_

_

* * *

_"Kagome." Kai repeated once again as he gently shook his sleeping daughter's shoulder. He felt her stir from underneath his hand and retracted it back to his side. Kagome groaned lightly before furrowing her brows in irritation and opening her eyes to a very bright room. All she could see were pink wall, pink curtains, and a pink starry white ceiling.

'Where am I?' She thought, the dream forgotten, as slowly turned to see her father besides her with a raised brow. "Your finally up sleepy head. I was getting kinda worried about you...you've been asleep for a week now." He revealed to her and the newly awoken miko sat up abruptly from the twin size bed. "What!" She exclaimed fearfully and in shock. She could smell the boiling of miso soup and for some reason it made her stomach churned uneasily and she quickly covered her hand over her mouth. With wide eyes she looked over to her father, who understood immediately and had pointed to the door across the room.

Kai watched as his daughter wasted no time jumping off the bed and racing to the bathroom. He barely winced when he heard the door slam, incredibly hard for a teenager, but he suppose his daughter wasn't just any normal teenager. He blocked out the constant gaging and flushing of the toilet when he saw a worried Mika standing in front the room with a tray of miso soup and orange juice.

"Is she okay?" She asked with concerened eyes as she walked inside the room and set the tray down on top of the white computer desk. Long, wavy brown hair flowed freely down her back down to her middle back. The natural blonde highlights shone brightly under the sun's rays, lightning up her soft features and making her hazel colored eyes retract tightly.

Kai furrowed his brows, making worried creases on his smooth forehead appear as he stood up from the bedside. "She hasn't eaten anything, but miso soup for a week, and her body is readjusting itself." He told her when another round of flushing was heard followed by the sink running. Mika smiled playfully and with bright eyes as she recalled a familiar incident when her body had to readjust itself.

"Poor girl, she's in for one hell of a time." She said as she sat on the edge of the fluffy covered bed. She looked around the room and had a contemplative look on her expression. "Don't you think this...this is a tad too much pink?" Mika asked with eyes staring at Kai questioningly. The monk took a glance around the room and frown. "Why, what's wrong with it?" He asked uninterested with a shrug to his shoulder. Kagome's room was pink when she was a little girl and it was still pink.

Mika stared at him with a pointed look, but before she could say anything the bathroom door opened. Out came a disgruntled Kagome with her hand placed over her belly. "I hate vomiting." Mika couldn't help, but chuckle at the teen's words. The older miko saw Kagome stiffen and cease her light laughter before standing up and besides Kai.

Kagome stared at the woman with eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who was that woman standing beside her father? From the way she stood besides him with his arm now placed behind her back, Kagome could infer that this woman was the _Mika _from her father's story. Kagome looked her over from head to toe and couldn't help, but notice that she was _very _beautiful.

The woman was taller than her by a few inches and had a curvy fit body, though her bottom was slightly more curvy than her top. It seem to the young miko that she had outdone Mika in that _area_. Mika wore a beige sun-dress that matched her hair and brought out her blonde highlights nicely. Her face was oval in shape with full cheeks, her eyes like that of a cat like-structured, her nose small a petite and medium filled lips.

Kagome watched Mika with cautions eyes when she detected the undeniable miko power within her. So she was a miko as well...

Mika twitched under the teen's scrutinizing gaze and decided it was only fair that she get a good look at her step-daughter. The girl was just like Kai. Same black hair, same azure colored eyes and with the same scrutinizing gaze. The younger miko had a curvy body, just like her own, but was slightly more equipped in the chest area. The blue pajamas the teen was wearing were her own and noticed that they were almost the same size, save for the top that clung to Kagome slightly more than it would have done when she wore it at nights.

Kai shifted slightly in his position as he watched his daughter and Mika analyze one another...heavily. Well this was going well...he had expected Kagome to glare at Mika and defend her mother. His Kagome was so mature and that made him swell in pride at her civil behavior towards his newly made wife. "Kagome this is Mika...Mika this is my daughter, Kagome." Kai said after a while, breaking the scrutinized gazes of both the women.

Mika stood forward and held out her hand for the teen to shake. Kagome watched it with closely in consideration. Did she really want to associate with this woman, who made her father fall in love with her and broke her mother's heart? Kagome narrowed her eyes in consideration before biting lightly on her tongue. People fall out of love all the time and fall in love with other people...it was reality, but only if they make it out to be that way.

Kagome glanced quickly at her father and noticed how happy he seem to be at the meeting. It made Kagome close her eyes and sigh out softly. She didn't know why she was here or how she came to be here, but she assumed that she was at her father's house in Kyoto. Why she was here in the first place didn't miss her mind. So she might as well play nice since Mika was being polite towards her.

Kagome took her hand and shook Mika's lightly. The older miko smiled gladly before staring at the teen with soft hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you Kagome. I've heard so much about you over the years." She said sincerely, which made Kagome feel slightly uncomfortable. Her father had told Mika about her and she properly knew about the thing she carried inside her as well.

"Can't really say the same about you...Mika. I've only heard about you once from my father since his abrupt return a few months ago." Kagome said truthfully with a light shrug to her shoulders and she hadn't miss the light twitch to the older miko's brow as they broke contact. Kagome raised a brow in silent amusement as she watched Mika's lips fold tightly before she let out a deep breather and smile again...this time it was forced.

"Well, while your here we can hope to change that." She said with the same forced smile before turning to Kai. "I'll see you two down stair when you're done talking." She said before leaving the room and closing the door. Kagome followed Mika with her eyes up until she closed the door. "She seems nice." Kagome commented lightly with a smirk before turning to her father. Kai sighed in defeat as the tension in the room from moments ago disappeared with Mika's departure.

Kagome sure knew how to make a person leave.

He was just glad Mika had left before she lost her self control. Mika was a tempered woman by nature and for her to endure Kagome's dominating nature must have been one hell of an inner battle. Kai looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Try to be nice to her Kagome, she's been helping you to recover this entire week." Kai informed her briefly. "Recover?" Kagome asked suddenly with furrowed brows that reminded her of her question.

"Why exactly am I here?" She asked with a forcefulness to her tone as she approached her father with narrowed eyes. Kai looked down at her and was astounded by her actions, he had never knew that his little girl could be so..._demanding._ "Your mother found you unconscious and bloodied in the park. The trees were broken in half and your clothes were beyond torn." He filled her in as small pigments of memories flashed within the miko's mind.

Kouga...he was there at the park...she had been fighting him. She had managed to knock him unconscious with a hook kick to the head, but he had also managed to wound her before passing out. Kagome placed her hand over her right shoulder and pulled the pajama shirt for her to see the scar.

There was none.

Her skin was flawless as if she had never been attacked by a wolf demon who was obsessed with her. Kagome pulled her hand away and remebered how long the wound had been. It had went from her right shoulder diagonally to her left hip. This mark was truly amazing, not only did it give her strength and speed, but also healing abilities that surpassed ordinary humans.

"Kagome, who had attacked you at the park that night?" Kai asked with serious narrowed eyes. The teen sigh out before staring at him with her own narrowed look. "It was a wolf demon..." She began, purposely leaving out the _strange_ relationship she had had with Kouga. "He followed me and the next thing you know we started fighting. I-" Kagome's eyes wavered slightly. "You what?" He asked insistently while walking closer to her form.

"I used the power of Midoriko's source to help me-" She started and saw the fear in his eyes before she quickly finished before he took over. "...but I only used it for half a second, I swear!" Kagome said with her fore fingers crossed over her heart. Kai folded his arms contemplatively before walking around the large sized room, anxiously.

"The demon you fought...did he know what this power source was?" He asked with hard eyes. When he saw her head shake, he relaxed slightly. They all would have to be extremely careful now...there was no telling if Midoriko had sensed it out, but surely if she did then the other agents would have been here already. Letting out a relieved sigh he turned to Kagome with grave eyes.

"You cannot use Midoriko's power source, again no matter what." He told her seriously and Kagome nodded her head quickly. "Okay, I promise." She said hurried. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. "Good...now eat and when you're done you can come with me to pick up Amaya from school." He told her before walking over to the door.

Kagome raised a brow before sitting down on the bed with the tray with her. "Whose Amaya?" She asked curiously. Kai smirked knowingly at her before closing the door. "You'll see in an hour." He called through the door, leaving Kagome frowning.

"Well, that was a lot of information." Kagome said sarcastically as she looked around the room for a phone. Damn, there wasn't one in here. "I need to call Sesshy, he's probably worried about me." Kagome said with worried furrowed brows as she decided to eat the miso soup. She was hungry and had finished the soup within minutes along with the orange juice.

Sighing, she patted her full belly and noticed that it was hard under her touch.

Smiling contently she stood up and stretched out fully with her stomach slightly protruding outwards from underneath her pajama top. When she was done she looked around the room she was staying and found it to look just like her room, except that her wasn't as pink as this one. Shrugging her shoulders she left the room and wonder through the long, warmly decorated hallway. It seem like a normal house with a normal family living inside of it, but Kagome knew better...

She and the other occupants in this house was anything, but normal.

There wasn't any pictures of her father or Mika throughout the walls. They were naked save for the small shell like light casings that hung on the walls. Walking down the stairs, Kagome felt her father and Mika in the kitchen. She heard Mika's voice and stopped on the last step, hiding her aura to the best of her abilities. Her father had shown her how to do this briefly during their training.

"She's darling, especially with that witty tongue of hers." She heard Mika say followed by the sink running and the sound of dishes clattering agaisnt one another softly, creating light clinking noises. "I've never seen her so demanding before." She heard her father's voice say still in wonder. 'I'm not that demanding.' Kagome mused slightly to herself as she continued to eavesdropped.

"Demanding isn't the word, Kai...it's more like dominating." Mika added in in a tone that Kagome knew that she was smiling wistfully. 'Oh, yeah I'm dominating, well I just have to show her how dominating I can be.' Kagome thought riled up as she entered into the kitchen with a hidden smirk on her lips. Mika and Kai looked over to the entrance of the kitchen with looks of wonder of why hadn't they sensed her approaching.

"Hey, that soup was good Mika." Kagome started off with a soft smile, but her azure eyes held a light glint to them. Mika narrowed her eyes slightly at the hidden agenda within azure eyes as she watched Kagome closely, but a pinch from Kai on her hip made her regain her composure and smile in thanks. "I'm glad you like it, Kago-." Kagome squinted her eyes slightly before titling her head up high with a raised brow and interrupting the older miko. "I rather have you call me, Higurashi-san, I'm not comfortable with you calling me by my first name." Kagome quickly added in with a slight snobbish tone to her voice, but managed to keep her expression innocent looking.

Kai's eyes widen slightly in surprise while Mika's left brow twitched with her fist unclasping and clasping tightly. Kagome sensed the spike in her aura and smiled smugly inwardly as she mentally laughed at the older miko. 'Ha, here's dominance for you Mika.' Her inner voice said with a laugh as she sat down on the counter top and swung her feet gently.

Mika stared hard at the teen as she dug her nails into her palms in order to calm herself down. It seem Kago- Higurashi-san was holding a grudge against her. Well, she will play her little game for _now_, just until she became adjusted here. "Kai I think you should start getting ready to pick up Amaya." Mika suggested. Kagome turned her head towards Mika and heard the name Amaya again.

'I wonder who this Amaya is.' Kagome thought to herself silently. "But-" Kai stood up and looked at his watch, he still had half an hour to go. He looked at Mika and saw her deadly cat like eyes narrow to deep slits with her lips held tightly in a thin line. Kai flinched and quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out of the kitchen before Mika lost her self-control.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she pulled her hand away from her father's hold. "Saving you." He told her simply as he walked to the living room. Kagome looked at him with a raised amused brow. "From what?" Kagome said with a sly smirk. "Not from what, but from who." He told her with wisdom shining in his eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Now why would Mika want to hurt me." Kagome asked with her hand placed over her heart with a hurt expression on her face.

Kai gave her a pointed look that made Kagome drop her act. "Okay, okay, I'll be nice, but she's the one who assumed I'm dominating." Kagome told him with narrowed eyes that filled with slight anger in them. "How did you..." He started with slightly wide eyes before narrowing them. "You were eavesdropping weren't you and you hid your aura." He said before his eyes took on a different light to them. "Amazing, I've only shown it to you once and already you have it down." He told her with a proud smirk on. "That's my girl, but you can't continue doing that in this house." He told her with a pointed look showing her that he was serious.

Kagome nodded slowly, letting out a soft fine.

"Now that we have that cleared up, in the first draw in the room there are clothes for you. You already know where the bathroom is at." He told her with arms folded across his chest. "Be ready in half an hour, Kagome." He told her before she left up stairs.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked as they drove down the street. Kai turned around the corner and drove smoothly. "To pick up Amaya from school." He told her, which made Kagome smack her hand agaisnt her forehead. "Okay, so who is this Amaya? Does she live with you and Mika." Kagome asked him when she caught sight of his cell phone, nestled within the department between the two front seats.

It was prefect.

All she needed to do was find a way to use it without him knowing. "She's a smart, pretty little girl with curly pigtails." He told her briefly as he pulled over in front of an elementary school filled with kids and parents. "I'll be right back." He told Kagome before leaving the car.

Kagome watched as he left and as soon as he was out of sight took his cell and dialed Sesshomaru's number. Placing the cell to her ear she heard the other line ring...and ring...and ring...and "Who is this." The cold voice demanded immediately, causing Kagome's heart to beat rapidly within her chest. "Sesshomaru...it's me, Kagome! I've missed you so much." She exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes, making the area around her eyes and the tip of her nose tint red. "Kagome, are you okay have you been treated well?" He asked slightly panic as she nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up today, an hour and a half ago to be exact." She told him with a slight smile on as she looked around for any sign of Kai.

"Why did you let him take me away, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him with hurt lacing her words. "It was your mother's decision and I had not been there when he came to take you." He informed her with guilt hidden in his words. "I had taken out the wolf that had injured you." He told her with a light growl to his voice.

Kagome stood there stun at the news.

He had killed Kouga and flashes of the many ways Sesshomaru could have possibly killed him made her cringe in her seat. She turned to look for Kai again and saw him with a little girl holding his hand. "I have to go Sesshomaru, I love you and I'll try to call you again when I get the chance." She told him quickly with sorrowful eyes.

"Be safe my mate." He told her with sadness in his voice that made Kagome's heart break slightly as she deleted the number from the cell's memory and place it back exactly where it was. Kai opened the back seat door and help the little brown haired girl inside, before getting into his seat. Kagome looked over the girl and couldn't help, but notice that she had the same eyes as she did.

"You're finally awake nee-chan!" The little girl exclaimed happily, while Kagome stared at her with shock eyes before turning to her father. "No way..." She muttered as she shook her head in disbelief. Kai smiled sheepishly before smiling awkwardly. "Yes way..." He said making Kagome swallow deeply before turning to the little girl again.

"Will you play with me when we get home, nee-chan?" Amaya asked with shining, excited azure eyes. Kagome nodded her head numbly before she continued to look the girl over. She was so beautiful. She had brown wavy hair with blonde highlights just like Mika's...she also had the same cat like structure of the eyes like Mika did, but with the color eyes she and her father shared.

She couldn't believe she had an imouto...

Soon, the shock and awe left her, leaving only growing anger to fill her form, despite the fact that she had tried to push it away.

If he couldn't be with them, then why could he be with Mika and Amaya? What was so special about them? Kagome felt tears sting her eyes before overflowing her long dark lashes down her cheek. She quickly turned away from the little girl and from her father to stare out the passenger side window, silently.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N: It's been forever since I last updated so here goes chapter thirteen! ;) Don't forget to leave reviews and thanks to all of you that have in previous chapters. I also would like to thank all of you who had placed Fighting Love as your Favorite and Alert Story! ;) **

**R&R**

**Lady Manami**

**

* * *

  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Questions

* * *

Two sets of eyes stared worry at the closed door, while the third set was filled with anxiousness. "It's been three days..." Mika drawled out with concern lacing her tone. "It's not healthy, you need to talk to her." The miko said with slightly narrowed eyes at the monk besides her. "Don't you think I tried that, she won't even open the door." Kai said in defeat as he looked down to his youngest daughter, Amaya.

Then an idea entered his head.

'Now, why didn't I think of this before?' He asked himself mentally as he smirked.

"Oh, honey, do you think you can convince Kagome to come down for dinner." Kai said in a sweet voice while ignoring Mika's glare to the back of his head. The young girl smiled widely before nodding her head. "Don't worry, daddy, onee-chan will eat dinner tonight and then we could finally play." Amaya said in a whisper as her eyes held a certain gleam to them as she knocked on the door three times.

"Kai." Mika seethed out with a frown. "Come on, if anyone can get through to Kagome it's Amaya." Kai said wistfully as he took hold of Mika's wrist and dragged her downstairs.

Onee-chan wasn't answering.

Frowning Amaya went and turned the handle, but found it to be locked. The young girl glanced around discreetly and when she saw that her parents were no longer with her, she smiled gleefully before sending a light shock of miko power to the golden door knob.

The golden knob crackled with blue energy before a click was heard, signaling to Amaya that the door was now opened.

She quietly pushed the door opened and saw her onee-chan laying on the bed with her head underneath a pillow. Her azure eyes shone with laughter as she smiled, before going over to wake her up for dinner. She hasn't seen her onee-chan since that day daddy had picked her up from school.

Kagome, had gone straight to her room and had never came out to play with her.

Amaya was now standing besides the bed and gently poked Kagome in the side of her stomach. Amaya immediately pulled back with wide eyes. She had felt a light shock run down her young body, but that didn't seem to catch the girl's attention. 'Why is her stomach hard?' The young girl asked as she went to feel her own. "It's soft." She said with wonder and now filled with curiosity she went to poke Kagome's stomach again when she saw a pair of azure eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

Amaya took in her onee-chan's appearance. She looked awfully sick...the area around her eyes, her cheeks and the tip of her nose were redden. She could also see tear streaks down her cheek. Amaya frowned as her eyes glistened with concern. "Why are you crying onee-chan?" Kagome's brows furrowed down as she tried not to cry again. Every time she looked at the little girl, it made her heart hurt.

"I-I'm not crying..." Kagome stuttered lightly from her sore throat. It was true, she had not been crying, but sleeping until she felt something poke her in the side. She had thought it was her imagination, but then she heard someone's voice say, 'It's soft.' She had turned around to see Amaya with a curios look on her face.

Amaya gave Kagome a stern look as she frowned. "Yeah you were, I know because mommy gets the same way whenever daddy goes away to work." The seven year old revealed with a knowing look in her eyes.

Kagome sat up and stretched, all the while feeling Amaya's eyes on her.

When she was done, she looked at Amaya to find her eyes fixed on her stomach.

"Amaya is there something you want?" The older miko asked. Amaya nodded her head, remembering now what she was send in here to do. "Dinner is ready and mommy and daddy are waiting for us." Kagome frowned at that and stood up. "I'm not hungry." Kagome muttered and just as she had finished her sentence her stomach growled loudly.

Amaya giggled at the sound, her eyes fixed on her onee-chan's stomach.

"You have a weird stomach, onee-chan." Amaya stated and quickly grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and led her outside the room to downstairs. "Amaya wait-" Kagome tried to protest, but once she had smell the steaming, alluring food she closed her mouth.

"Mommy made oden tonight. It's my favorite!" Amaya said as she and Kagome went down the staircase. "Really...that's my favorite too." Kagome said softly as she she allowed Amaya to lead her into the dinning room. "Daddy, I did it!" Amaya exclaimed loudly, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at her father. "Do what?" Kagome asked as she took her seat besides the little girl.

Kai smiled sheepishly and tried to avoid his oldest daughter's question.

"Oh, look dinner is here." Kai said grateful for Mika's timing as she set the tray of fried oden down on the table. Kagome's mouth began to salivate as she stared at the steaming hot food. It looked so good. Mika stole a glance over to Kagome and smiled at the teen's expression.

Three days without eating would cause that expression on anyone's face.

Mika filled the plate up fully and passed it to Kagome. "Here you go, Ka-Higurashi-san." Mika said quickly remembering to use the teen's last night instead of her first. Kagome looked at Mika and let out a small smile in thanks as she took the plate and began eating.

As they ate Kagome couldn't help, but steal glances at all three of them.

It made her miss her mother, grandfather and Souta.

"Hey, onee-chan are we going to play tonight?" Amaya asked with hopeful eyes. Mika raised a brow and waited for Kagome's answer, counting to five silently in her mind until she came up with an excuse, if Kagome remained silent. '5...4...3...2...-' Before she could open her mouth, the teen smiled and nodded. "Sure, if it's okay with you mom." Kagome said while looking at Mika.

The dominant girl she had labeled Kagome to be was no where to be seen.

Maybe...she had judge her falsely.

Hazel eyes warmed softly as she smiled. "It's fine, so long as Amaya goes to bed at eight." Mika said lightly as Kai smiled inwardly.

His plan worked out just fine, if not even better.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, let's begin shall we?" Sesshomaru asked as all his students bowed and got into their fighting stance. The Taiyoukai was not entirely there as he instructed his class and his gaze would often go over to Kagome's usual spot.

It was empty and he allowed no one to stand there.

It's been over two weeks since he last saw her and three days since he last spoke to her and he missed her terribly. Inuyasha was at the moment searching for the address from the cell phone Kagome had used to call him with. The Taiyoukai wouldn't have thought it would take this long to locate an address.

But then again from what Inuyasha had told him, Kagome's father was a wanted man.

The man would have gotten an untraceable cell.

"Alright, begin with hundred jumping jacks, and then I want you all to do fifteen laps." Sesshomaru said in monotone as his gaze lingered over to Kagome's spot once again. It wasn't the same when she wasn't here. Kagome was the only one out of all his entire students, who had the drive to perfect the art of Tae Kwon Do.

As the class continued with their warm up the door to the gym opened and Sesshomaru's eyes widen in disbelief.

K-Kagome?

No...her scent was different...her eyes were brown, not the azure ones he loved.

"I'm sorry I'm late Master Takeda, homework took longer than usual today." The teen said as she bowed to him, not sure as to why he was staring at her so strangely when she had walked into the room. Kikyo stood upright and noticed his eyes were narrowed at her and his brows were furrowed over his eyes, upset. She took a step back when she felt a force, pushing against her skin.

The air around her was thick and it made it difficult to breathe.

"M-Master...Takeda?" Kikyo muttered dizzily as she swayed slightly.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it when he heard the teen's voice and brought his gaze upon her redden cheeks and cloudy eyes. He felt his youki leaking out in to the room, making the other students sway as well. He quickly withdrew it in and left, leaving the Instructor to take over for tonight's class.

Kikyo watched him go and frowned as she regained her composure. That was weird. The black haired teen was always balanced and for her to sway like that moments ago...something wasn't right and it all started when she bowed to Master Takeda.

'He was the one to have caused it, I'm sure of it.' Kikyo thought to herself as she went to the corner to stretch her arms and legs out. Her long hair was tied in a messy bun as she stretched her back out to reach her toes. With brown eyes she scanned the room and noticed that Kagome wasn't here...again.

The teen sigh as she turned over to her other leg and reached for her toes.

"Where is she? It's been almost two weeks." Kikyo muttered to herself, remembering that Kagome had not come to school either. She had even asked Sango where the colored eyed girl was at, but the brunette said she hasn't spoken to or seen Kagome either. Then she had gone to Kagome's best guy friend, Miroku and had asked him the same thing.

He said pretty much the same thing as Sango had told her.

Now the only other persons who would know where Kagome was at was Master and Kagome's mother.

The yellow belt stood up and flexed both feet.

"I'm going to have a talk with Master Takeda after class." Kikyo said with a resolved tone as she joined the other students.

* * *

Damn.

He couldn't find anything about this guy. It was as if he had never existed and yet he had seen the guy two weeks ago. Sesshomaru was acting like an asshole, ordering him around like he was his private assistant. Scanning the page, golden eyes took in all the possible addresses in Kyoto that Kagome will be in.

Inuyasha could had sworn Kagome's mother had called the guy Kai, so then why wasn't his name nor picture showing up?

"Duh, he's properly under a new name. Dammit!" Inuyasha growled out as he slammed his fist on top of Sesshomaru's desk, causing the trophies and the table to shake under the force.

"Do not break my desk, little brother."

Inuyasha looked up and scowled as he leaned back into the chair with arms folded across his chest. "Aren't you suppose to be teaching a class?" The hanyou drawled out annoyed. Sesshomaru closed the door and leaned against the wall. Silver hair blew gently from the breeze that entered the room. "I do as I please..." Sesshomaru said lazily as he stared at Inuyasha with expecting eyes.

"Did you find anything yet?"

Inuyasha frowned as he cracked his back and neck. "Nope, I just figured out this guy may have a different name." Inuyasha said while Sesshomaru snarled lightly. "Then figure it out." The Taiyoukai growled out in low rumbles. The hanyou glared at his older brother and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Inuyasha yelled out as he and Sesshomaru held a stare down for dominance.

Golden eyes stared into Golden eyes unblinking and unwavering.

Sesshomaru, not at least threatened by the pup's gaze stood up and broaden his shoulders to show the hanyou just who it was that was dominate. Inuyasha's gaze slightly flickered, before he turned down to look at the screen. "Look, I'm trying my best." Inuyasha whispered huskily as he began to type away at the keyboard.

"All I know is that her father lives in Kyoto." Inuyasha began as Sesshomaru's form relaxed. "The next time she calls you, ask her where she is or at least in what part of Kyoto." Inuyasha suggested as Sesshomaru nodded. "Will do." Sesshomaru muttered as he went into his private bathroom for a shower.

Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eyes as he left inside the bathroom with a towel and new clothing. "Some Master you are, going in to take a shower when you have a class." Inuyasha mumbled underneath his breathe.

Sesshomaru smirked at the hanyou's comment as he closed the door, but not before replying.

"It is because I am a Master, pup, something that you are not."

Inuyasha growled irritated as he heard the door close and lock. "Bastard." Inuyasha cursed as he continued his search on the parts of Kyoto. Several minutes had passed by and still no luck. "Let's see, if I were to hide in Kyoto what part will that be?" Inuyasha asked himself as he gazed at the map of Japan, specifically Kyoto.

'I would want to hide somewhere where my enemies would not search for first. I would start out with the most obvious of them all and conclude that they wouldn't look there first.' Inuyasha thought when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha ordered, mindlessly with his gaze still fixed on the screen before him.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" A voice asked and a woman's voice at that. The hanyou looked up to see a Kikyo with sweat damp hair held up in a messy bun and glistening skin. Her scent suffocated him in a deep musky scent of lavender. Inuyasha couldn't believe Kikyo, Miss Popular, was one of his brother's students.

What the hell did his brother do?

Recruit all his students from his High School to kick ass, mainly his ass?

Kikyo raised a brow at Inuyasha and waited for him to respond, but seeing the look on his expression, the teen was flabbergasted to find out that she was taking karate classes. It wasn't as if she couldn't do it. Since he wasn't going to answer her, the teen decided to stand by the opened widow to cool down.

Kikyo's uniform was white with black lettering of 'Tae Kwon Do' on the outer sides of her pants and on the back of her shirt. The yellow belt she wore possessed two black stripes at the tip of it, signaling to others that she was ready for her next promotional test to become an orange belt. She was bare footed and felt the clean carpet underneath her toes.

Leaning against the window sill, Kikyo placed her hands on the sill for support. "Are you done staring yet?" She asked and it hadn't amazed her that Inuyasha had been staring at her for so long. She was used to it at school and everywhere she went. People just loved to stared at her natural beauty.

Inuyasha shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Sorry...about that...um, what do you need?" He has always wanted to talk to her before, but never had the chance to, until tonight that is. "Where's Master Takeda, I need to speak with him. It's about Kagome." Kikyo said with furrowed brows. "She's been absent from school and classes for almost two weeks now." Kikyo added when she heard the door knob turned and saw Sesshomaru walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck with each one covering his strong pecks, along with a cloud of hot steam encircling his form.

Kikyo's chocolate eyes widen as a blush spread across her cheeks while she gawked openly at him.

"My-my word..." Kikyo stuttered as she took in his built form. The steam only added on to his sexiness and she continued to stare at him until she met his golden eyes. 'So...so intense.' Kikyo thought weakly as she quickly turned her head towards Inuyasha.

She could feel a light need settling in between her legs.

The hanyou growled within his throat as he watched his brother make his dramatic entrance. He could smell Kikyo's beginning arousal. "You have a student here, Sesshomaru, and I don't think it's appropriate to be _half naked_ in front of them, especially _her._" Inuyasha pointed out with hot glowing eyes.

Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha before he left to the back room to put on his shirt. It wasn't his fault, the steam had dulled his senses down and he hadn't realize Kikyo was here. It was an accident. It seemed his brother had a strong liking to his student.

When Sesshomaru left to the back room, Inuyasha sighed out in relief.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha said lightly with still furrowed brows. Kikyo shook her head with a smile on her lips. "Don't be, because I'm sure not." Kikyo said with a flirtly smile towards the door behind Inuyasha, where Sesshomaru had went inside to finish dressing.

Inuyasha's brow twitched in agitation.

Damn that Sesshomaru!

"Don't fall for him!" Inuyasha blurted out quickly, making Kikyo bring her gaze sharply onto him with a demanding raised brow. "Why not?" She asked hotly, it wasn't as if she was going to go after Sesshomaru, despite how gorgeous he was. It was forbidden to be with a teacher, not to mention the age difference.

What did he think she was? An idiot?

"You think, I'm an idiot!" Kikyo exclaimed with burning eyes and a stern frown. Inuyasha stood up at her approaching form and kept his ground. There was no way a woman was going to dominate him. "No, I didn't say that! You did!" He shot back with hard eyes. "Oh, so you do agree! You jerk!" Kikyo said through clenched teeth as she poked him roughly with her index finger.

Inuyasha towered above her a good two feet, but despite her short height, she held herself well against him. "Your putting words into my mouth." Inuyasha said lowly with intense eyes. Kikyo felt a burning sensation pass through her heart as she gazed up at him. His eyes were changing before her from a calm amber to a blazing gold.

Then the next thing you know they were kissing.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked with amusement at the pup and Kikyo's arguing. The hanyou did not have a way with women. He could feel the waves of Inuyasha's youki leaking through the door to the back room along with another aura that clashed with the hanyou. It was similar to that of Kagome's, which meant that Kikyo was also a miko.

But why are they seeming to manifest now? And why hadn't they learned to control their miko powers long ago when they were younger?

Shaking his head Sesshomaru opened the door to find the two teens, making out and shamelessly as well. "Inuyasha, stop devouring my student and get off of her, before I kill you." Sesshomaru threatened as the two backed off one another, their faces both red from embarrassment.

Inuyasha's brows were furrowed as he glared at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eyes.

Kikyo fixed her uniform and hair before regaining her composure. "Sorry, Master." Kikyo muttered out quickly. Sesshomaru inhaled softly and frowned in displeasure. The room was filled with a musky scent, he would have to have a maid come clean his office at least three times before he would consider entering back in here.

"What did you need, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo took a seat and stared straight into Sesshomaru's amber eyes. Her eyes narrowed, "Where is Kagome?" She asked straight forward. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slight at his mate's name. "Visiting her father." He told her smoothly, but Kikyo's eyes shown confusion within them. "She hasn't seen her father for ten years and suddenly she goes to visit him. I don't buy it." Kikyo told him a stern gaze and a hard tone to her voice.

Sesshomaru glanced darkly over to Inuyasha, signaling the pup to control his woman.

"Uh, how about I take you home Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with a charming smile on, but Kikyo completely ignored him. "I want to know the real reason and I have a feeling you know what it is." Damn, her female intuition and no doubt her miko powers were helping her out as well to her_ feeling_.

"Trust me, she will return within the next few months." Sesshomaru lied easily, giving Kikyo a reassuring smile. Kikyo pouted slightly before deciding to let it go...for now at least. If he wasn't going to give her answers then Mrs. Higurashi would have to do and if anything there was Souta.

"Okay." Kikyo said lightly as she stood up and bowed to Sesshomaru. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sir." Kikyo left but as soon as she was at the door she looked over to Inuyasha expectingly. "Well, aren't you coming?" Kikyo asked while glancing at the clock on the wall. "I don't want to miss my soap shows." Kikyo said as she left.

Inuyasha smirked as he quickly went after her.

"Like a lost pup following after its Master." Sesshomaru commented with as he looked back to his computer. Kyoto...he would have to make a visit just as soon as Kagome called him again that is.

* * *

"So the girl's name is Higurashi Kagome." A coy voice asked as Tsubaki nodded her head. "She possesses Midoriko's power source within her body. If we were to find and capture her, we would have endless power." The dark miko laughed with a smirk to her red colored lips.

The lilac haired colored demon raised a brow as he gazed at her picture on her High School website. Finally he had face and a name. All he needed now was to find her and extract the power source from her body. Then he would be the most strongest demon this earth will ever lay eyes upon.

"Hakudoshi, the girl is no longer in Tokyo." Tsubaki said with a frown as she concentrated on the finding the young miko's aura through the blood and dark strand of hair.

Where was she?

Hakudoshi frowned in displeasure.

"Then find her." He said simply as he closed the laptop and stared at the dark miko with bored eyes. "It's not that simple, as you so put it." She replied through gritted teeth. "Oh?" The demon replied with narrowing eyes. "Then I guess you are not as strong as you present yourself to be, Tsubaki." Hakudoshi said, hurting the dark miko where it counted the most.

Her pride and ego.

"Listen, brat, her aura is completely gone, it's as if its being..." Tsubaki paused as she lost her concentration. "...hidden?" Hakudoshi finished with a raised brow. "Then her father must have gotten to her before we could." The demon said with amusement filling his eyes. "Ah, Kai, a very fine yet gullible monk." The demon commented. "You sound familiar with him, why is that?" The dark miko asked with curios dark eyes.

"It's simple really. I fought him many years ago and we had a very interesting conversation that night." Hakudoshi began with a smirk on and Tsubaki had a feeling just what that conversation was. Her eyes widen at the realization. "It was you." She whispered out accusingly. "You were the one who had turned Kai against Midoriko and the organization." Tsubaki said with narrowed eyes and a frown.

Hakudoshi could only smirk as he continued to listen to the woman.

"Bastard, because of you we had to search ten long years across the other end of the world!" She yelled, her face turning red from anger.

"Now, I didn't tell Kai to steal the power source, the monk did that all on his own. I just told him what it was going to be used for." Hakudoshi defended himself with a dark look in his lilac colored eyes. "What did you tell him?" Tsubaki said calming down. It wouldn't do anything for her to be riled up when she was no longer loyal to Midoriko.

"I told him that Midoriko was planning on destroying the world of its inhabitants, spearing only the monks and mikos. They will be the only ones unaffected by the power source, even those who have yet to develop their powers." Hakudoshi revealed with a wry smirk. "It seem to have stirred him badly." The demon said with knowing eyes.

"Genius, wasn't it?" He asked. "I managed to save myself from Midoriko's true plan that being on destroy all demons of this planet." The demon said with furrowed brows.

"Now, let's search for Ms. Higurashi and her father." Hakudoshi suggested as Tsubaki began to meditate on locating the girl, but not before throwing the demon a suspicious glance.

This demon...was not to be trusted.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I couldn't help, but notice that some of you guys had picked up on something that I had wanted to be discreet about yet slowly leak it out through the rest of the chapters.  
**

** You guys are really smart and observant. ;)  
**

**So, this is the answer to those who know what I'm talking about-YES!**

**So, review!**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


End file.
